El collar del destino
by vampiresca17
Summary: -te amo sasuke...pero yo no puedo...-le dije pero el me silencio con un beso y se separo     -mikari...no me importa que seas a mi hermana pero yo te amo-dijo-dejame estar a tu lado vamonos-me dijo yo me quede sorprendida, mpreg y mas adentro leanlo
1. Prologo

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno como no se lo esperaban aquí hay una nueva historia mia se que es un poco raro de mi pero en este caso es donde se encuentra el amor entre Sasuke y su hermana perdida y solo por un collar del destino se encontrar que pasar para que ello pueden ser felices bueno los veo pronto bye

_**El collar del destino**_

_**Prologo…**_

_**Fugaku Pov… **_

_**En**____**una**____**noche**____**en**____**el**____**hospital**____**de**____**Konoha**____**yo**____**y**____**mi**____**familia**____**esperaba**____**l**__**a**____**llega**____**de**____**un**____**nuevo**____**miembro**____**de**____**nuestra**____**familia**____**Uchiha,**____**con**____**nosotros**____**nos**____**acompañaban**____**la**____**familia**____**Uzumaki,**____**estábamos**____**en**____**la**____**sala**____**de**____**espera**____**yo**____**el**____**futuro**____**padre,**____**con**__**migo**____**estaba**____**mis**____**dos**____**hijos**____**Itachi**____**Uchiha**____**de**____**unos**____**7**____**años**____**y**____**Sasuke**____**Uchiha**____**de**____**unos**____**2**____**años**____**apenas,**____**con**____**nosotros**____**a**____**nuestro**____**lado**____**estaba**____**el**____**mejor**____**amigo**____**y**____**un**____**hermano**____**para**____**Sasuke;**____**Uzumaki**____**Naruto**____**de**____**igual**____**ed**__**ad**____**que**____**el**____**de**____**unos**____**2**____**años,**____**estaba**____**acompañado**____**de**____**su**____**padre**____**y**____**mi**____**mejor**____**amigo,**____**Minato**____**Uzumaki**____**y**____**su**____**padre**____**Jiraya**__**… **__**ya**____**habían**____**trascurrido**____**2**____**horas**____**desde**____**que**____**llagamos**____**al**____**hospital**__**,**____**Sasuke**____**y**____**Naruto**____**ya**____**se**____**habían**____**quedado**____**dormido**____**en**____**brazos**____**de**____**Jiraya**____**y**____**Minato,**____**su**____**esposa**____**de**____**Jiraya**____**y**____**madre**____**de**____**Minato**____**salio**____**del**____**quirófano**____**con**____**un**____**pequeño**____**bulto**____**en**____**brazos**____**yo**____**sabia**____**que**____**era**____**mi**____**hermosa**____**hija,**____**cuando**____**me**____**la**____**entrego**____**me**____**di**____**cuenta**____**el**____**gran**____**parecido**____**que**____**tenia**____**con**____**mi**____**hermosa**____**esposa**____**Mikoto**__**…**_

_**-esta hermosa Fugaku-se acerco a mi Minato que también abrazo a la bebe después de darle a Naruto a Jiraya que también tenia a Sasuke en brazos**_

_**-oto-sama yo quiero cargarla-se acerco Itachi a nosotros y Minato le dio a la pequeña para cargarla vio en su cuello que llevaba un collar con un pequeño cristal azul**_

_**-ese es el collar que Mikoto compro no es así Fugaku-dijo señalando el collar**_

_**-si ella lo escogió para cuando diera a luz se le pusiera a la bebe para cuando la llevaran a los cuneros la reconociéramos entre todos los bebes-le conteste**_

_**-Tsunade ¿Cómo esta Mikoto-san?-pregunto Jiraya**_

_**-ella esta bien solo cansada me dijo que cuando nos lleváramos a la bebe a cambiarla y bañarla que se la llevemos a su cuarto y que también valla Fugaku ya que quería que el este a su lado-dijo mirándome **_

_**- ¿puedo pasar a verla?-pregunto ya que no quería molestarla**_

_**-claro si ella me lo pidió, ve en un momento les llevo a la pequeña-yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me fui al cuarto 345 que me había dicho al entra la vi que salía del baño me acerque a ella para ayudarla a recostar en la cama**_

_**-gracias por venir-me dijo dándome un beso en los labios**_

_**-de nada, gracias a ti por darme una hija hermosa como tú-le conteste devolviéndole el beso**_

_**-aquí les traigo a la pequeña mini Mikoto-dijo Tsunade-sama entrando a la habitación y entregandole la pequeña a Mikoto**_

_**-gracias Tsunade-okasama-dijo Mikoto ya que para ella es como una madre **_

_**-de nada los dejo solos un momento ya que regresare por la bebe en unos minutos ya que necesitas descansar-le dijo y salío del cuarto**_

_**- ¿Cómo le pondremos a ella?-pregunte**_

_**-no lo se mejor lo pensamos mañana ya que solo ahora quiero pensar en mi pequeña…y Sasuke e Itachi ¿Dónde estan?-pregunto como contestación**_

_**-estan**____**afuera**____**con**____**Minato**____**y**____**Jiraya-sama-le**____**conteste**____**ella**____**se**____**sorprendio**____**por**____**escuchar**____**el**____**nombre**____**de**____**Minato**____**ya**____**el**____**habia**____**sido**____**su**____**primer**____**amor**____**antes**____**que**____**ello**____**y**____**su**____**anterior**____**pareja**_

_**-ya veo bueno no importa, Fugaku gracias por todo-me dijo de repente**_

_**-no gracias a ti Mikoto…te amo-me contesto**_

_**-yo igual te amo-contesto me acerque a ella y la abrace un rato hasta que llego Tsunade-sama para llevarse a la bebe a los cuneros, salí de la habitación dejando descansar a Mikoto un momento, en la sala estaba los demás esperandome al llegar Itachi se acerco a mi**_

_**-oto-sama y oka-sama ¿esta bien?-me pregunto**_

_**-si solo esta descansando…creo que mejor ya nos vamos mañana volvemos temprano-dije Minato cargo a Naruto que tenia Jiraya yo iba agarrar a Sasuke cuando llego Tsunade-sama corriendo asía nosotros un momento, toda asustada**_

_**- ¡Fugaku espera!-me grito desde donde estaba yo al verla me asuste ya que no sabia si a Mikoto o a mi hija les había ocurrido algo malo**_

_**- ¿Qué ocurre Tsunade-sama?-pregunte un poco preocupado al verla de ese modo**_

_**- ¡La bebe desaparecio de los cuneros!-me dijo con una lagrimas en los ojos**_

_**- ¡¿Qué?...¡Imposible no puede desaparecer asi como así…los guardias no abran visto algo!-dije casi gritando cuando vi que los guardias se acercaban a nosotros diciendonos que vieron a un hombre extraño con un bebe en brazos acercandose a la salida del hospital, nos dieron la describcion del hombre de cabellera gris y con gafas eso si nos dijieron que su cara no se veia ya que la tenia cubierta...lo primero que hice fue salir corriendo del lugar tras aquel tipo que se ha llevado a mi hija**_

_**-**____**¡Espera**____**Fugaku!-**__**cuando**____**me**____**grito**____**ya**____**me**____**habia**____**ido,**____**salí**____**del**____**hospital**____**y**____**vi**____**aquel**____**tipo**____**que**____**tenia**____**a**____**mi**____**hija**____**en**____**brazos**____**me**____**acerque**____**aquel**____**tipo**____**y**____**lo**____**iba**____**a**____**golpear**____**para**____**que**____**la**____**soltara**____**pero**____**el**____**me**____**dio**____**una**____**patada**____**en**____**mi**____**estomago**____**y**____**cai**____**el**____**se**____**subio**____**al**____**carro**____**y**____**se**____**fue**____**me**____**acerque**____**al**____**mío,**____**subí**____**acelere**____**el**____**auto**____**lo**____**mas**____**rapido**____**que**____**pude**____**y**____**comence**____**a**____**perseguirlo**__**…**_

_**Minato Pov…**_

_**Yo le había gritado a Fugaku que se detuviera para que no hiciera lago indevido pero ya era demasiado tarde el ya se habia ido…**_

_**-cuida de los niños…padre ire tras el-le conteste y me fui mientras me iba escuche los llantos de Naruto y Sasuke al parecer se habían despertado me detuve un momento a verlo…**_

_**-ya Sasuke, Naruto tranquilizence-le dijo mi padre ví como Itachi se acerco a Sasuke y lo abraso**_

_**-ya Sasuke esta bien vulve a dormir-le dijo**_

_**- ¿Dónde fue oto-cha?-le pregunto**_

_**-ya**____**regresa**____**fue**____**un**____**momento**____**afuera**____**nada**____**más-dijo**____**vulve**____**a**____**dormir-el**____**comenzo**____**a**____**se**____**pucheritos**____**como**____**de**____**costumbre**____**sin**____**pensarlo**____**dos**____**veces**____**se**____**quedo**____**dormido**____**al**____**igual**____**que**____**Naruto,**____**mi**____**padre**____**sento**____**a**____**Naruto**____**e**____**Itachi**____**a**____**Sasuke**____**y**____**los**____**se**____**acomodaron**__**…**__**yo**____**segui**____**con**____**mi**____**camino**____**cuando**____**salí**____**vi**____**a**____**Fugaku**____**que**____**se**____**iba**____**en**____**su**____**carro**____**tras**____**aquel**____**tipo**____**no**____**lo**____**pense**____**dos**____**veces**____**y**____**me**____**subi**____**al**____**mío**____**los**____**persegui**____**por**____**un**____**buen**____**rato**____**cuando**____**doble**____**a**____**la**____**segunda**____**esquina**____**vi**____**lo**____**que**____**mis**____**ojos**____**no**____**lo**____**podian**____**creer**____**Fugaku**____**mi**____**mejor**____**amigo**____**y**____**hermano**____**había**____**tenido**____**un**____**accidente**____**con**____**una**____**camioneta**____**y**____**aquel**____**tipo**____**que**____**tenia**____**a**____**la**____**bebe**____**se**____**fue**____**sin**____**dejar**____**rastro,**____**lo**____**unico**____**que**____**ví**____**es**____**que**____**tenia**____**un**____**pequeño**____**tatuaje**____**que**____**tenia**____**escondido**____**debajo**____**de**____**la**____**maga**____**de**____**su**____**camiseta,**____**acerque**____**mi**____**auto**____**y**____**baje**____**llamando**____**una**____**ambulancia**____**me**____**acerque**____**a**____**Fugaku**____**lo**____**saque**____**del**____**auto**____**estaba**____**bañado**____**en**____**completa**____**sangre**____**no**____**lo**____**podia**____**creer**____**lo**____**abrace**____**y**____**lo**____**comence**____**hablar**__**…**_

_**- ¡Fugaku resiste la ambulancia ya viene!-le dije el abrio los ojos con dificultad**_

_**-cof, cof…Minato ya no…tiene caso…no sobrevivire-me dijo con dificultad**_

_**-no aguanta la ambulancia ya viene-le dije secando un poco de sangre de su frente**_

_**-no…Minato…te encargo a mis hijos especialmente…a Mikoto cof cof…y también que busques a mi hija-me dijo ya casi no se le entendia**_

_**- Fugaku no… Mikoto y tus hijos te necesitan-dije derramando lagrimas-hasta tu pequeña te necesita que la busques-dije**_

_**-no creo poder…perdoname…cof, cof…Minato se que tu amas a Mikoto…hazla feliz…a tu…lado te encargo que tu busques a mi hija…aquel tipo tiene cabellera gris y gafas-me dijo-si no me equivoco…el que se pudo llevar a la bebe debe trabajar… para su antigua pareja de ella que…la odia y haría lo que fuera para hacerle daño a nosotros…especialmente a ella… el se llama Orochimaru…-me dijo**_

_**-no por favor Fugaku-dije**_

_**-adiós hazla feliz a tu lado…cof, cof…cuida de mis hijos…amigo mio-me dijo en su ultimo aliento**_

_**-**____**Fugaku**__**…**__**.**____**No**__**… **__**¡Fugaku!-eso**____**fue**____**lo**____**ultimo**____**que**____**dije**____**y**____**solo**____**llore**____**por**____**mi**____**mejor**____**amigo**____**que**____**lo**____**perdi**____**por**____**completo,**____**todos**____**hasta**____**los**____**hijos**____**de**____**Fugaku**____**que**____**el**____**habia**____**muerto**____**con**____**tal**____**de**____**traer**____**a**____**su**____**hermanita,**____**fue**____**un**____**golpe**____**muy**____**fuerte**____**para**____**Itachi**____**y**____**Sasuke**____**especialmete**____**para**____**Mikoto**____**ya**____**que**____**había**____**perdido**____**a**____**dos**____**personas**____**a**____**su**____**hija**____**y**____**su**____**esposo,**____**se**____**realizo**____**el**____**funeral**____**yo**____**tenia**____**que**____**cumplir**____**con**____**mi**____**promesa**____**que**____**le**____**hice**____**a**____**Fugaku,**____**hable**____**con**____**Mikoto**____**ella**____**misma**____**me**____**habia**____**pedido**____**que**____**no**____**la**____**dejara**____**en**____**este**____**momento**____**que**____**mas**____**me**____**necesitaba**____**y**____**me**____**propus**__**o**____**mudarme**____**con**____**ella**____**y**____**yo**____**no**____**sabía**____**que**____**decir**____**estaba**____**un**____**poco**____**triste**____**hable**____**con**____**mi**____**padre**____**pero**____**el**____**me**____**dijo**__**…**_

_**-hazlo mejor que decidas yo te apoyare en todo al igual tu madre-me dijo**_

_**Yo**____**lo**____**abrace**____**hable**____**antes**____**con**____**Naruto**____**el**____**lo**____**tomo**____**con**____**calma**____**ya**____**que**____**jugaría**____**con**____**Sasuke**____**por**____**un**____**buen**____**tiempo,**____**de**____**eso**____**nos**____**mudamos**____**a**____**la**____**casa**____**con**____**ellos**____**todo**____**trascurrió**____**bien**____**hasta**____**el**____**momento,**____**ya**____**había**____**pasado**____**un**____**15**____**años**____**desde**____**que**____**me**____**mude**____**a**____**su**____**casa,**____**nosotros**____**nos**____**llevábamos**____**bien**____**hasta**____**que**____**llegue**____**al**____**pu**__**nto**____**de**____**que**____**nos**____**volvimos**____**a**____**enamorar**____**nuestros**____**hijos**____**Naruto**____**y**____**Sasuke**____**no**____**lo**____**entendían**____**llegaron**____**al**____**punto**____**de**____**odiarnos**____**a**____**ambos**____**pero**____**mi**____**padre**____**hablo**____**con**____**Naruto**____**e**____**Itachi**____**hablo**____**con**____**Sasuke**____**el**____**lo**____**comprendió**____**ya**____**que**____**lo**____**mejor**____**era**____**que**____**su**____**Oka-sama**____**dejara**____**de**____**sufrir**____**ya**____**que**____**había**____**pasado**____**tiempo**____**desde**____**la**____**perdida**____**de**____**ambos,**____**y**____**decidió**____**que**____**los**____**dos**____**andaramos**____**al**____**igual**____**que**____**Naruto**____**al**____**instante**____**lo**____**comprendió**____**y**____**luego**____**de**____**eso**____**agarramos**____**ambos**____**a**____**prepararnos**____**para**____**nuestra**____**boda;**____**ya**____**que**____**en**____**dos**____**días**____**seria**____**4**____**de**____**septiembre**____**se**____**cumpliría**____**ya**____**16**____**años**____**de**____**la**____**muerte**____**de**____**Fugaku**____**y**____**de**____**la**____**perdida**____**de**____**la**____**niña**__**,**____**en**____**todo**____**el**____**lapso**____**del**____**tiempo**____**que**____**había**____**trascurrido**____**nos**____**comprometimos**____**nuestros**____**hijos**____**estaban**____**en**____**de**____**acuerdo**____**así**____**continuamos**____**nuestras**____**vidas**____**pero**____**ya**____**habíamos**____**contratado**____**un**____**detective**____**para**____**buscar**____**pistas**____**de**____**la**____**niña**____**pero**____**no**____**habían**____**resultados**____**ya**____**le**____**había**____**informado**____**a**____**Mikoto**____**que**____**no**____**se**____**esperanzara**____**pero**____**lo**____**entendió**____**bien**____**nuestros**____**hijos**____**Naruto**____**de**____**16**____**años**____**y**____**Sasuke**____**de**____**17**____**años,**____**ya**____**iban**____**a**____**ir**____**a**____**su**____**primer**____**día**____**de**____**clases**____**en**____**3**____**año**____**de**____**preparatoria**____**e**____**Itachi**____**de**____**22**____**años**____**iba**____**a**____**la**____**universidad**____**que**____**estaba**__**,**____**el**____**estudia**____**economía**____**para**____**liderar**____**la**____**empresas**____**Uchiha-Uzumaki**____**junto**____**conmigo**____**ya**____**que**____**su**____**padre**____**le**____**había**____**dicho**____**que**____**algún**____**día**____**lideraría**____**las**____**empresas,**____**nuestras**____**empresas**____**ya**____**que**____**se**____**habían**____**unido**____**ambas**____**desde**____**mi**____**compromiso**____**con**____**Mikoto,**____**así**____**es**____**como**____**empezo**____**nuestra**____**nueva**____**vida**____**en**____**busca**____**de**____**la**____**niña**____**perdida**____**aunque**____**había**____**con**____**algo**____**que**____**la**____**podiamos**____**indentificar**____**su**____**collar**____**aquel**____**collar**____**seri**____**el**____**destino**____**de**____**buscarla**____**y**____**tenerla**____**nuevamente**____**a**____**lado**____**de**____**su**____**verdadera**____**familia**__**…**_

_**Continuara**__**… **_

Notas finales:

Que les parecio interesanta bueno en el siguientes se que es muy pronto pero alguno de ustedes cree en el amor a primera vista bueno bye hasta luego…

Dejen comentarios plis hasta con dudad y hasta por ejemplo sugerencias…


	2. Ch1Amor a primera vista…

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Bueno aquí hay otro capitulo bueno disfrutenlo ya que aquí es donde se conoceran Mikari y Sasuke ya cuando estan mas grandes….**

**Aqui hay un pequeño resumen de la historia:**

**Yo Mikari Fujimaru de 15 años que dentro de dos dias cumpliria los 16 años nunca pense que mi vida diera un giro de 360° por completo ya que conoci el amor de mi vida Sasuke Uchiha para mi el era un completo desconocido pero cuando hable con el a la primera me enamore y le tome confianza como si lo conociera de toda la vida, en realidad nunca pense que me enamoraria de el ya que lo amo con todo mi corazón...**

**Pero todo salio mal ya que nunca pense que me enamoraria de mi propio hermano mayor, me siento completamente con una tonta ya que no podia creerlo lo unico que podia hacer era huir de mi misma y de verdadera familia y quedarme oculta o tan solo desaparecer...**

**_-te amo sasuke...pero yo no puedo...-le dije pero el me silencio con un beso y se separo _**

**_-mikari...no me importa que seas a mi hermana pero yo te amo-dijo-dejame estar a tu lado vamonos-me dijo yo me quede sorprendida_**

**Que les parecio esta mejor asi leenlo plis le encatara la historia la verdad a este tipo de enamoramiento se les conoce como iciensto (amor entre hermanos)...**

**disfrutenlo dejen comentarios**

_**El collar del destino**_

_**Ch1._Amor a primera vista…**_

**Mikari Pov…**

**Yo me llamo Mikari Fujimaru una chica de unos 15 años que dentro de dos días cumpliría los 16 años, estaba sentada en frente de un espejo tenia ojos color negro como la noche y cabello largo de color negro hasta la mitad de mi espalda de igual manera que eran el mismo color que mis ojos, estaba vestía con una falda de color azul fuerte y una blusa de color blanca(uniforme colegial de las chicas de Japón); me levante de mi asiento y comence a agarrar todas mis cosas como siempre lo así escondía mi collar bajo mi blusa ya que cada vez que mi padre lo veía empezaba con sus cosas de que mi madre nos abandono por otro y que es feliz con el ahora…cuando baje a la sala vi a mi padre que estaba en la mesa tomado y comiendo antes de irse a trabajar, lo ignore completamente y me dirigi a la puerta para irme de una vez cuando me llamo por detrás yo solo me estaba colocando los zapatos…**

**-ya te vas y ****ni siquiera te despides de tu padre-dijo mi padre de piel blanca, ojos amarillo y cabello largo de color negro, el ya estaba pasado de copas**

**-tengo algo de prisa nos vemos padre -dije para pararme del lugar pero antes el me sujeto el brazo el me estaba lastimando sin pensarlo dos veces yo comence a forcejar para que me soltara pero era inútil el era mas fuerte que yo**

**-eres una mala agradecida-dijo para luego soltarme de golpe, yo estuve apunto de caer solo porque me sostuve como pude yo solo salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude ya que no soportaba como mi padre me trataba ya que el decía que era igual a mi madre que nunca lo he valorado como se debe me siento una total y completa inútil ya que yo no soy igual a ella, yo nunca tuve recuerdos de mi madre el porque es cuando yo nací ella nos abandono a mi y a mi padre y como dice el que me parezco a ella por eso pienso que me odia, sin que me diera cuenta ya había llegado a la escuela era un poco temprano todavía así que me fui a sentarme bajo un árbol y comencé a terminar mi dibujo que ya había comenzado desde hace un tiempo atrás por aquí cerca de la escuela, de repente me distraje y note como dos chicos entraban a la escuela junto con Sakura-chan que desde un tiempo atrás la conozco ya que nos conocimos en el taller de dibujo…**

**Uno de esos chicos es el novio de Sakura-chan tengo entendido que se llama Uzumaki Naruto y el otro chico se que se llama Uchiha Sasuke aquel chico me lo llegue a topar en varias ocasiones de solo casualidad por alguna razón el me llamaba mucho la atención hasta que realmente me enamore de el perdidamente para mi era mi amor secreto aunque creo que para mi jamás iba a ser correspondido pero lo unico que podia hacer es observarlo de lejos y disfrutarlo antes de que salga de la preparatoria y ya no lo vuelva a ver…**

**Sasuke Pov**

**Ya habiamos salido de la casa rumbo a la escuela nunca pensé que el tiempo trascurriera tan rapido yo ya tenia 17 y Naruto-ototo 16 años desde que mi madre se había comprometido con Minato-otosa desde que pasa tiempo de la muerte de mi padre verdadero pero yo quería que mi madre sea feliz así que deje que mi madre rehiciera su vida con el hombre que la apoyo en todo momento inclusive en la búsqueda de mi hermana menor, al llegar a la escuela nos topamos con Sakura en la entrada…**

**- ¡Naruto…Sasuke!-grito ella acercandose y saludando especialmente a su novio que era Naruto-ototo**

**- Sakura-chan me alegra mucho que nos volvamos a ver-dijo para acercarse a ella y darle un dulce beso en los labios**

**- dobe estamos en la escuela, vamos adentro-dije para dar la vuelta y seguir con mi camino, al entrar note a alguien que me observaba viere asía ese lado y vi a una chica la cual me cautivo los ojos una chica de cabellos negros largos, ojos oscuros como la noche y un cuerpo tan hermoso ella al verme se volteo pude notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas y yo admito que me sonroje…**

**-entrando y ya pegaste el ojo con la primera chica-me dijo una voz detrás de mi era Naruto**

**-dobe me asustaste-dije un poco molesto y quite mi sonrojo de inmediato **

**- ahh estabas viendo a Mikari-chan- dijo Sakura cuando lo escuche me sorprendi un poco ya que si ari de su nombre y ponemos oto se formaria Mikoto como el nombre de mi madre no sabia que pensar pero me puse a pensar en posibilidades que al instante se esfumaron el cual es que ella fuera mi hermana menor pero no lo era con eso provoque sacar de mis labios un susurro-no es ella-susurre y solo Naruto lo escucho**

**-dijiste algo Sasuke-me dijo Sakura**

**-no nada no pasa nada y dime Mikari-san siempre esta sola no es así-le dije a Sakura al escuchar eso ella se soprendio de ello**

**-acaso ya la conociste-dijo**

**-no es solo que desde que estamos en la escuela siempre la he visto sola-dije como respuesta **

**- Sasuke-niisa…ya te intereso Mikari-chan-me dijo Naruto-ototo**

**-calla dobe-dije y comenzamos nuestra pelea ya que desde pequeños nos llamamos así**

**Teme**

**Dobe**

**Teme**

**Dobe**

**-chicos…ne…chicos-comenzo hablar Sakura**

**Teme**

**Dobe**

**Teme**

**Dobe**

**- ¡BASTA CHICOS!-dijo Sakura agarrandonos a ambos de nuestras mejillas y jalandolas**

**- Sakura-chan me lastimas-dijo el dobe**

**- Sakura suéltame-dije con un poco de trabajo**

**-esque siempre son así ustedes bueno no importa…ella se llama Mikari Fujimaru ella siempre anda sola, solo me tiene a mi y a Ino que somos sus amigas, ella nunca a tenido amistades con hombres especialmente el porque es un poco raro ya que su padre de ella es muy celoso…-dijo-las demás chicas no se le acercan la razón es porque le tienen envidia ya que ella atrae a todos los hombres pero ella no le hace caso a ninguno-dijo por ultimo**

**-pero ella siempre ha estado de esa manera, sola sin casi amigos-dijo el dobe**

**-si hasta se rumora que su padre la golpea ya que ella se parece a su madre que los abandono a ambos y su padre cuando se pasa de copas se aprovecha de ella y la golpea hasta casi hacerla sangrar-dijo Sakura al escuchar la sangre por alguna razón me comenzo arder me senti tan molesto y Naruto-ototo lo noto como me puse**

**- Sasuke-niisa ¿estas bien?-me pregunto**

**-si estoy bien no es nada-dije- vamos a clase**

**-chicos hay algo que tengo que decirles de ella esque esta conmigo en el taller de dibujo y algo que deben saber esque los inscribi a ambos antes de salir de vacaciones-nos dijo a ambos**

**- ¡¿Qué?-gritamos ambos **

**-se que lo hize sin su consentimiento pero esque queria pasar mas tiempo con Naruto-dijo como escusa**

**-ya ni modos teme vamos después de clases-me dijo el dobe yo solo asenti con la cabeza, entramos a clases y pasaron horas hasta que llegaron las ultimas horas las cuales eran los talleres, Sakura nos guio a donde se realizaba el taller de dibujo al entrar nos topamos con Ino que estaba llegando…**

**-hola Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke que bueno que pudieron venir-dijo Ino como siempre **

**-mejor vamos a nuestros lugares respectivos-dijo Sakura y se llevo a Naruto consigo yo iba a seguir mi camino cuando de repente alguien choco conmigo por la espalda al voltearme provoque que aquella persona callera encima de mi estabamos en una pose muy comprometedora…**

**Mikari Pov**

**Llegaba tarde al taller de dibujo, de repente choque con alguien que ni me di cuenta quien era cuando volteo de golpe los dos caimos al suelo yo encima de el en una pequeña escena muy comprometedora, en la posición que estábamos era yo encima de él mis dos brazos a los costados de sus caderas, él con sus dos brazos apoyados a los costados de donde casi se localizaban las mías, mis piernas estaban abiertas ya que el tenia su pierna flexionada entre mis piernas provocando un terrible sonrojo y nuestras caras estaban casi pegadas y aquella persona era Sasuke el chico que me llama la atención y mas que eso ya que es mi amor al chico que amo…**

**-gomenasai-dije el por instinto flexiono un poco mas su pierna provocando que tocara un poco como un roze mi intimidad**

**-ahh-solté un pequeño gemido que solo lo escucho el **

**-yo lo lamento te ayudare a levantarte-me dijo para ayudarme a levantarme, al levantarme escuche perfectamente que alguien se quejaba a mis espaldas y era la odiosa de Karin que siempre me hace la vida de cuadrito**

**-maldita Mikari como te atreves a tocar a mi propio chico Sasuke-Kun-me dijo si ya fuera suyo, pero sabia que estaba celosa**

**-déjame en paz Karin no estoy para tus estupideces-dije para comenzar a caminar pero ella me detuvo agarrandome mi brazo provocando que chocara con la pared y me queje de u pequeño dolor en mi espalda…**

**-ahh…dejame en paz karin-dije intentando safarme**

**-tu siempre traes la atención de todos los chicos maldita Zorra me imagino que así era tu madre que te abandono-me dijo, me solte y le di una bofetada en su mejilla para callarla**

**-¡MEJOR CALLATE TU NO SABES LO QUE DICES KARIN!-dije con todo lo que mis pulmones me permitian**

**-maldita-dijo estuvo apunto de golpearme cerre mis ojos pero nunca senti el golpe cuando los habri vi algo que me dejo sorprendida el cual era que Sasuke habia detenido aquel ataque de ella**

**-será mejor que la dejes en paz karin, ademas quien dijo que era algo tuyo-dijo y soltando su brazo de un golpe**

**-hmp…me las pagaras Mikari-me dijo como amenaza y se fue a su lugar**

**- ¿estas bien?-me pregunto el se quiso acercar a mi pero yo retrocedi y salí corriendo del lugar corri sin rumbo y pude escuchar como Sakura e Ino me gritaban fuertemente pero no les preste atención**

**Sasuke Pov…**

**Cuando la vi irse se me partio el corazón en dos nunca pense que esa karin la latimaria demasiado yo iba a salir detrás de ella pero no pude ya que el maestro había entrado al salón transcurrio la clase hasta que el maestro hablo nuevamente…**

**-alumnos hoy iremos afuera a dibujar a disfrutar del paisaje-dijo el mestros**

**-hai-todos dijieron y cada uno agarro sus cosas y salieron del salón yo cada paso que daba me fijaba si no veia a Mikari pero no había señales de ella hasta que nos pusimos en un lugar a dibujar estabamos Sakura, Naruto e Ino, yo voltie a ver a un lado y la vi a ella sentada bajo el mismo árbol donde la vi al entrar a la escuela**

**-ella siempre se sienta ahí a dibujar sola-dijo Ino**

**-es verdad a ella le gusta dibujar sola, jamás en grupo le ha gustado-dijo Sakura**

**-que raro no Sasuke-niisa-cuando me llamo Naruto solo lo escuche como susurro ya que me levante de mi lugar y me fui con ella a verla **

**Al llegar junto a ella, alzo la mirada viendome observe sus ojos como estaban inchados de tanto llorar…**

**- ¿me puedo sentar junto a ti?-le pregunte**

**-claro sientate, vas a dibujar de todos modos-me dijo y me sente a su lado**

**-dime ¿siempre estas sola?-le pregunte**

**-bueno veras esque no tiene caso que tenga amigos ya que nunca me pueden visitar en mi casa por mi padre-me contesto**

**-le tienes miedo a tu padre-dije**

**-veras mi padre es…bueno siento que me odia por completo ya que me paresco a mi madre el porque es que ella lo abandono cuando yo naci y se fue con otro hombre que la valoraba no como mi padre-dijo dejando de dibujar**

**-a ya veo pero tienes un recuerdo de tu madre-dijo**

**-si solo un collar que tengo desde que naci pero jamas se lo muestro a nadien-me dijo- dime ¿Cómo es tu padre?, me imagino que es mejor que el mio ya que no es ningún alcohólico o algo por el estilo-me dijo yo solo quede en silencio **

**-yo…mi padre murio al intentar traer de vuelta a mi hermana menor que la secuestraron-le dije**

**-perdon no queria hacerte sentir mal perdoname yo-me dijo un poco titubiante y comencé a contarle como ocurrieron las cosas desde que mi padre murio y de la desaparición de mi hermana menor, cuando me di cuanta ella estaba llorando **

**-no llores…se que es triste pero yo lo supere ahora nada mas estoy en busca de mi hermana menor-dije me acerque a ella y le limpie sus lagrimas con mi mano**

**-esque…tan solo escuchar aquello me llego al corazón…no se porque pero no importa-dijo al ver sus labios maverse me acerque a ella lentamente- Sasuke… ¿Qué haces?-dijo un poco nerviosa **

**- Shh…solo quiero probar algo-dije ella cerro los ojos cuando me di cuenta la estaba besando**

**Mikari Pov**

**No lo podia creer mi sueño se hacia realidad el chico del cual me enamore me estaba besando y apenas unas horas nos conociamos pero algo me decia que lo conocia desde hace unos años atrás, el pedia permiso para entrar con su lengua y le paso, pose mis manos en su pecho y el sus manos las paso a mi cintura, nos separamos al instante con nuestras resiraciones agitadas…**

**- Sasuke…yo…se que es muy…rapidó para decirlo pero…desde el primer día que entre…a esta escuela…me enamore de ti…nunca me acerque a ti por miedo…a que me rechazaras…te amo sasuke-le dije para posar mi cabeza en su pecho**

**-sabes…yo igual pero también…tenia miedo de que me…rechazaras…pero ahora veo que no…te amo Mikari-me dijo y me abrazo con fuerza**

**- Sasuke yo…no se que decir-dije**

**-pues tendras que decir que si-dijo**

**-y ¿Por qué tendre que decir que si?-pregunte ya que no le habia entendido**

**-se que es muy pronto para decirle pero… ¿quiero que seas mi novia?-cuando me dijo aquello me senti en un mundo en el cual solo el y yo existíamos me quede sonroja y me separe de el y le sujete la cara con las dos manos**

**-sabes nunca me espere que me preguntaras algo asi-dije-mi respuesta es si acepto ser tu novia-dije y me volvio a besar con la misma intensidad que jamás me espere… a lo lejos pude sentir que alguien nos observaba y era Naruto y Sakura, luego nos separamos nos sentamos como estabamos y me acomode en su hombro y así estivimos un rato los dos hasta que llego la hora de irnos de la escuela… **

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno que les pareció bueno o no bueno espero comentarios bueno bye hasta luego **

**Ch2._ mi mejor regalo eres tu**


	3. Ch2Mi mejor regalo eres tuparte I

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente se que es un Poco rapido para lemon pero esque se me ocurrio disfrutenlo bye **

_**El collar del destino**_

_**Ch2._Mi mejor regalo eres tú…**_

Sasuke Pov

Los dos estabamos juntos nunca pense que estariamos así, ella se separo un poco de mi y viendome a mi a los ojos toda sonrojada…

- ¿Qué pasa?... Mikari-le pregunte

-nada es que…estas seguro de lo que me pediste…sabes a lo que refiero-se sonrojo mas al decirlo

-si claro que estoy seguro de lo que te pedi-le dije acercandome a ella nuevamente para besarla apasionadamente, senti como ella cruzo sus brazos por mi cuello y yo los mios por su cintura senti como ella dio un pequeño gemido ya que la había apegado demasiado a mi en ese momento nos separamos solo un pequeño hilo de saliba nos unia pero se desiso al instante…

- Sasuke…creo que es mejor que nos vallamos con los demás-dijo

-me gustaria quedarme contigo un rato más-le dije pero ella me vio nuevamente a la cara sonrojada y sabia que era lo que queria así que no me nege y nos levantamos de donde estabamos, nos dirigimos con los demás ya habían pasado los dos dias de que se cumplia el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, yo estaba en mi casa preparandome para ir a la escuela, mi madre estaba en la sala de estudio con mi padrastro Minato aunque yo lo llamara de esa manera yo lo queria como un padre que desde que mi verdadero padre murio el me a criado desde que tengo memoria…al entrar a la sala de estudio con Naruto-niisa ya que nos habían hablado a los dos…

- Sasuke, Naruto será posible que puedan venir temprano hoy ya que iremos a ver a fugaku a su tumba y quiero que esten presentes para cuando le demos flores-dijo mi madre con un semblante de tristeza.

-esta bien madre veremos que podremos hacer-dije sabia que no podia quedarme con Mikari hoy mas tiempo ya que sabia que hoy era su cumpleaños pero lo mas extraño esque ella cumplia años el mismo día que mi padre pero no queria que mi madre tuviera esperanzas ya que si le comentaba aquello de Mikari seguramente tendria muchas esperanzas

-entonce nos vamos a la escuela Sasuke-niisa…nos vemos luego oka-sama, oto-sama-dijo Naruto y me jalo a la salida de la casa nos encaminamos a ir a la escuela yo durante todo el camino me quede callado ya que Naruto-ototo sabia que estaba pensando en Mikari ya que hoy queria llevarla a comer algo o celebrarle su cumpleaños en compañía de el, de Sakura, Ino y de su nuevo novio llamado Sai, al llegar a la escuela no vi a Mikari ya que era raro ya que ella siempre llega temprano, entramos al salón y tampoco estaba ya comenzaba a preocuparme de que ella no estaba…

- oye Sakura no has visto a Mikari-dije pero ella nego con la cabeza vire a ver a Ino y lo mismo me contesto

- Sasuke-Kun… me acompañas a comprar unas cosas al salir de la escuela-se acerco ami karin agarrandome la mano pero yo la quite- ya que pense que como no estaba la maldita de Mikari saldrias conmigo-me dijo insinuando que ella es la culpable de que ella no este aquí

-sabes ¿Dónde esta Mikari?-le pregunte

-no, me imagino que debe de estar con mi hermano Gaara, creo yo-dijo

-voy a buscarla…-salí del lugar para ir a buscarla cuando fui afuera escuche unos gritos y aquello gritos eran de Mikari

_- ¡NO!... ¡BASTA!¡DEJAME EN PAZ!¡AYUDENME!-_escuche y rapido salí a buscarla

Mikari Pov

Cuando salí de mi casa yo me esperaba una felicitación de parte de mi padre ya que era mi cumpleaños numero 16 pero, no fue asi solo recibí insulta tras insulto, al llegar a la escuela como siempre llegue temprano al entrar no vi a nadien y me sente en donde Sasuke y yo nos besamos y comenzamos nuestra relación formal bueno no tan formal, de repente vi como Gaara se acercaba a mi me desagradaba bastante ya que el cada rato me acosaba y aún lo hace como lo odio ya que además es hermano de Karin de la que siempre se le insinua a Sasuke…

-hola Mikari pense que estarias ya adentro-dijo achacándose a mi altura de que estaba sentada

-no solo me quedo aquí cuando llego temprano o cuando personas me fatidian adentro o afuera de la escuela-conteste ya que no me agradaba para nada

-me acompañarias un momento esque se perdio algo y mientras no lo busco además ya que no es mi es de un compañero, hoy se lo devolvere pero si no lo busco me matara-dijo preocupado

-te ayudare pero rapido ya que dentro de poco comenzaran a llegar todos-dije me lavante del lugar con mis cosas y lo acompañe al llegar como me lo esperaba lo que había detrás de la escuela no es como un patio común y corriente ya que parecia un bosque ya que tenia árboles por doquier

-dime ¿Dónde esta lo que perdiste?-pregunte cuando me di cuenta Gaara ya estaba frente de mi

-tu eres lo que perdi-se acerco mas a mi y me agorralo en un tronco de árbol., puso una mano arriba de mi cabeza y la otra al costado de mi cintura, se acerco más a mi hasta casi pegar nuestras caras, puse mis dos manos en su pecho para detenerlo y alejarlo de mi pero con una mano me sostuvo las dos manos y las alzo a la altura de mi cabeza, era mas fuerte que yo

-ahh…dejame en paz Gaara-dije con un poco de dolor

-te dare mi regalo de cumpleaños el cual es que tu seras mia…-me dijo en susurro en el oído y comenzo a besarme el cuello

-dejame maldito asqueroso…tsk-dije el ya comenzaba a colar su mano por debajo de mi blusa yo ya estaba toda roja si dejaba que continuara no seria capaz de mirar a Sasuke a los ojos jamás…

-no seas timida-me dijo y me mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja

-¡NO!... ¡BASTA! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡AYUDENME!-grite ya que es lo unico que podia hacer

-dejate hacer soy mejor que esa Uchiha…no seras de nadien mas que mia-me dijo y colo su mano debajo de mi falda acariciando mi muslo

- ¡SASUKE!-grite con todas mis fuerza algo me decia que tenia que llamarlo

- él jamás vendra a ayudarte ya que el me imagino que no ha llegado-me dijo el tenia razón no iba a venir él, hasta nadie que me ayudara cerre los ojos y comencé a llorar y solo mi mente repetia un nombre…

_Sasuke…_

De repente Gaara me solto, vi una silueta que me sujetaba con una mano, por mi cintura pero de ahí todo se volvio oscuro y ya no supe más…lo unico que note de mi ayudante eran sus cabellos azachabez…

Sasuke Pov

Cuando estuve llegando al lugar claramente podia escuchar la voz de Mikari y de Gaara, al llegar vi como una mano de esa maldito la manoseaba una pierna al igual como le besaba el cuello y podia ver como lloraba este era el colmo nadien mas aparte de mi tocaria a mi chica a mi novia, me acerque lo mas rápido que pude y se lo quite de encima, al instante ella perdio la conciensa la abraza con fuerza…

-maldito tratabas de abusar de ella-dije con enojo

-ella iba a ser mia para siempre no tuya maldito Uchiha bastardo-me dijo el se acercaba a mi a toda velocidad yo le di un golpe en estomago con mi rodilla y callo de dolor cargue a Mikari y comencé a salir del lugar que era como un bosque y me encontre con Naruto y Sakura…

-MIKARI-SAN-se asusto un poco al verla en que estado estaba

- Sasuke-niisa ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estaba?-pregunto Naruto

-estaba con Gaara y el intento de abusar de ella-dije- Naruto haste cargo de el esta ahí tirado yo me voy con Mikari a la enfermeria-dije como ultimo, estaba tan enfurecido que lo unico que hice fue ir a la enfermeria para que la revisara la enfermera y viere si no tenia ninguna herida

Naruto Pov

Al ver a Sasuke-niiisa salir todo preocupado, me quede viendo a Sakura un momento y me acerque a ella…

- Sakura-chan ¿Dónde va Sasuke?-pregunte

-a buscar a Mikari que no parece no se sabe donde esta-dijo

-vamos ayudarlo-le dije y salimos rápido del lugar, al salir nos topamos con Sasuke que traia a Mikari en brazos desmayada…

- Sasuke… ¿Qué ocurrio?-pregunte, el estaba todo serio hasta que contesto

- Gaara se queria aprovechar de ella, y llegue a tiempo para impedirlo-dijo-la llevare a la enfermeria Sakura podrias ir luego ya que ire con el profesor para informarle lo ocurrido-dijo para seguir con su camino

-claro-respondio Sakura

- Sasuke ire a buscar a Gaara para llevarlo al salón-dije

-si pero mantelo alejado de mi ya que soy capaz de matarlo yo mismo estando enfrente de el-dijo ya para desapárecer y llevarmela a la enfermeria rapidamente…

La deje en la enfermeria para irme avisarle al profesor lo ocurrido y ponerle un alto a Gaara y que nunca se atreva a tocarla en su vida ya que soy capaz de matarlo


	4. Ch3Mi mejor regalo eres tuparte II

Notas del capitulo:

_**El collar del destino**_

_**Ch3._Mi mejor regalo eres tú… parte II**_

Mikari Pov

Comencé abrir mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Sakura que estaba sentada junto a mí…

-al fin despertaste-dijo

- ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunte sentadome con ayuda de Sakura

-en la enfermeria recuerdas lo que paso-dijo

-si… ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?-preguunte-no me hizo nada vera

-no Sasuke llego a tiempo para impedirlo-me dijo

-ya veo gracias-conteste

-por cierto Mikari feliz cumpleaños-dijo para darme un abrazo

-gracias en verdad…-yo le respondi con una sonrisa

-por cierto, yo e Ino nos pusimos deacuerdo para ir a dar una vuelta el domingo en la noche-dijo-ira su novio Sai al igual Naruto y Sasuke claro que tu también ya que el motivo es para celebrar tu cumpleaños-me sonrio

-lo pensare sabes como es mi padre…pero tratare de convencerlo…aunque creo que después de esto Sasuke ya no quera estas conmigo ya que al verme de esa manera que no me defendia pensara que de verdad queria con Gaara-dije tristemente ya que y si tenia razón que pasaria, me levante de donde estaba agarre mis cosas y abri la puerta pero no pude continuar ya que me encontre con unos ojos color negro como la noche y eran de Sasuke

- Sasuke…yo…me voy…nos vemos-dije para apartarme de el pero me agarro mi brazos

-espera Mikari necesito hablar contigo-dijo para jalarme más

-yo necesito irme no me siento comoda ahora…yo-dije pero fui interrumpida por karin que aparecio de ultimo momento

-aún estas con Sasuke después de lo que paso entre mi hermano y tu-dijo-al parecer buscas a todos los hombre como siempre…después de lo que paso Sasuke ya no deberia estar contigo-me dijo con aquello senti como el corazón se me partia en dos ya que a lo mejor Sasuke pensaria que seria una cualquiera y buscaba a todos los hombres

-mejor callate Karin y vete-sakura intervino pero yo me solte del brazo de Sasuke y me aleje un poco

- Mikari…-dijo Sasuke al verme alejada

-seguramente Karin tiene razón ahora podras pensar lo peor de mi-dije con mi voz quebrada- Sakura luego te llamo dandote mi respuesta de que si ire o no…Sasuke perdoname sera mejor que lo dejemos así entre nosostros acamos que no ocurrio nada…adiós-y salí corriendo del lugar llorando Sasuke me imagino que no lo vio mi unico refugio era ir a mi casa y esperar a que mi padre no estuviera en casa este día para mi había sido el peor de mi vida…

Sasuke Pov

Cuando ella salio corriendo del lugar, karin me agarro del brazo con fuerza para detenerme…

- ¡sueltame Karin!-grite

-no Sasuke, vamos a otro lugar tu y yo, además ella no vale la pena, se le insinuo a mi hermano ella siempre se hace la victima y mi hermano siempre queda mal-dijo como justificación

-de que hablas Mikari jamás aria algo así, no como otras que a veces cosas como estas las hacen como venganza para obtener lo que quieren-dijo Sakura

-mejor calla Sakura… vamos Sasuke alejemonos de todos-me insinuo y me solte de golpe

-yo no voy a ningún lado contingo ni ahora ni nunca-dije y salí corriendo al llegar a la salida ya era demasiado tarde Mikari ya no estaba se había devanecido en el aire, me arrepenti de no ir tras ella en el momento en que se fue, espere que terminaran las clases aún no sabia nada de ella, yo y Naruto nos fuimos a casa para después ir al cementerio con mi oka-sama, oto-sama y mi hermano Itachi, ya habían trascurrido los dos dias de clases que faltaba por la semana y ella no había aparecido no rastro de ella como si la tierra la ubiera tragado pero todavía tenia la esperanza de verla el fin de semana en la noche claro si es que ella queria ir a pasear con nosotros…

Domingo en la tarde…

-oye Sasuke-niisama, crees que Mikari-chan valla con nosotros ya que celebraremos su cumpleaños-dijo Naruto

-no lo se después de lo ocurrido ella pensara que no la quiero volver a ver-dije como respuesta

-ya veras que vendra solo hay que tener pasiencia-dijo y nos comenzamos a preparar para salir a buscar primero a Sai como si fuera mi copia barata, luego nos reuniríamos en el parque en donde quedamos para ver a las chicas, bajamos a la sala y vi a mi mama con un pequeña ropa de bebe…

-oka-sama-dijo Naruto para interrumpir

- naru-chan, sasu-chan… ¿va a salir?-pregunto mi madre

-si iremos a dar una vuelta con las chicas… oka-sama y esa ropa de bebe-dije para ver la ropa nuevamente al verla me oprimia el corazón

-esta ropa es de tu hermanita, cuando nacio esta era una ropa que tu padre fugaku le había comprado a ella-dijo mi madre con voz quebrada

- Mikoto-okasama ya veras que ella estara con nosotros nuevamente-dijo Naruto para darle un abrazo

-a veces pienso que no…pero al igual no pierdo las esperanzas de volverla ver y abrazarla-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa sinsera

- oka-sama y Kakashi-san no te a informado algo por lo menos-dije

-no… como esta en el extranjero para ver si no estan ahí no he tenido nada de información-dijo- bueno chicos no se retrasen si no haran que se molesten las chicas ya que especialmente Sakura-san verdad Naruto-dijo mi madre dandole una sonrisa a Naruto

-si es verdad ya que ella tiene un carácter duro-dijo-vamos Sasuke, nos vemos al rato mikoto-okasama-dijo y lo segui si no antes darle un beso a mi madre en la frente como de costumbre, salimos y fuimos a buscar a Sai al llegar al parque solo estaba Sakura e Ino, ella aún no parecia, nos vajamos del auto y esperamos aver si ella llamaba o si pasaba algo, ya había pasao 30 minutos desde que llagamos, comencé a llamarle a su celular y no contestaba, luego comenzo a sonar el de Sakura lo cual me sorprendio, cuando ella vio quien era contesto inmediatamente…

- Mikari ¿Por qué no has venido?-pregunto como era de costumbre ella hablaba en voz alta al igual que con quien hablaba se escuchaba…

_No pasa nada Sakura-san, es que tuve un improviso en mi casa_

- ¿Qué paso?...no me digas que acaso tu padre te hizo algo-dijo Sakura ya preocupada cuando escuche aquello me soprendio ya que yo pense que lo que había dicho solo era un rumor y no verdad

_Pues solo me llamo la atención no me hizo nada más…perdoname ya que no ire_

-se que el te hizo algo, Mikari no es necesario que mientas, esta bien el lunes hablamos mejor por favor cuidate-dijo

_Gracias Sakura-san por comprenderme…ahh perdón que decias…_

- ¿Qué te paso?, ¿estas bien?-pregunto yo ya comenzaba a preocuparme

_No es solo que tenia un pequeño en mi brazo y me duele…dile a Sasuke que me perdone por lo que dije aquel día ya que karin tiene razón, y además después de aquello el no va a querer estar conmigo jamás…gomenasai_

-no te pongas así…claro que se lo dire…algo más que quieras que le diga-pregunto

_Si dile que lo amo y gomenasai…sayonara._

Ella dejo su celular en su bolso y me viro aver a la cara…

-era Mikari no es así-dije seriamente

-si era ella solo me dijo que te dijiera que te ama y gomenasai- me dijo yo ya estaba preocupado por ella, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando se me ocurrio una cosa

- Sai, Ino no les importaria ir a pasear ustedes solos esque necesito a Naruto y Sakura esta noche-dije ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron, al irse ya puede hablar con ellos tranquilamente hasta que Naruto se altero por mi idea…

- ¡¿QUÉ?...ESTAS IDIOTA SASUKE UCHIHA…-me dijo gritando

- Naruto tiene razón, es algo peligroso y si su padre esta en casa que haremos-dijo Sakura algo no convencida como Naruto

-por favor…necesito verla y saber el porque no se a parecido por la escuela-dije algo preocupado

-estabien Sasuke pero tendras cuidado-me dijo Naruto subimos al auto y comenzo a manejar Sakura nos dirijio a su casa, al llegar vi su casa toda apagada, sin luces, con cortinas cerradas me baje dela auto y vi como en un balcon estaba abierto con las cortinas abiertas, busque como subir, vi un árbol…

-yo me quedo aquí vallan hacer una buelta como en 1 hora y 30 minutos vengan a recogerme si-dije Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza y se fueron, yo comenze a trepar por el árbol hasta que llegue a una rama la cual estaba cerca del valgon me asome un poco y la via a mi hermosa chica de ojos negros como la noche a Mikari estaba sentada, peinandose yo sin hacer ruido entre pero me resvale y ella se asusto y volteo a verme y me vio…

Mikari Pov

Ya había salido de bañarme, después de la pequeña pelea que tuve con mi padre solo había sido como hace 1 HR que había peleado con el pero solo me dejor un rozón en mi brazos derecho y nada más, ya estaba un poco mejor después de aver hablado a Sakura-san y explicarle lo ocurrido, me di cuenta que ya no deberia ir a la escuela y ver mas a Sasuke ya que no sabia si el estaba molesto conmigo, me sente delante de mi espejo y comencé a peinarme estaba tan distraida que sin que me diera cuenta escuche como alguien se quejaba de dolor en mi valgon cuando volte a ver vi al que menos me lo esperaba…

- Sasuke…-dije

- hola Mikari…vine a buscarte-me dijo levantandose, entrando a mi cuarto y acercandose a mi y abrazarme

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?-le pregunte

-quieria verte ya que no aguantaba más si ti te necesitaba-me contesto

- Sasuke yo igual pense que estabas molesto conmigo por lo de Gaara-le dije acariciando su mejilla

-no yo nunca me molestaria contigo ya que tu no tienes culpa de nada-me dijo agarrando mi mano que tenia en su mejilla para besarla y empezar a besar mi brazos hasta llegar a mi hombro

- Sasuke…yo…-dije ya que me ponia nerviosa

- Mikari te deseo tanto…quiero darte mi regalo pero no quiero obligarte a nada-dijo besando mi cuello yo solo suspiraba y sonrojaba más.

-yo si…también te deseo…tanto…Sasuke pero tengo miedo de ya sabes-dije algo más nerviosa

-y para que crees que existen los preservativo, y ¿Qué dices Mikari?... ¿aceptas o no?...solo esta noche quiero que seas mía esta noche y otras más si se nos permite-me dijo yo como respuesta comencé a besar su cuello cuando el termino de besar el mio, luego fui a sus labios, me llevo a la cama, yo encima de el estabamos sentados ambos besandonos, después el comenzo a acercarme más como para que nuestras intimidades se sintieran mientras a mi se me escapaban gemidos los cuales eran ahogados por el beso que teniamos, senti como comenzo a acariciar mi muslo, luego con la otra mano saco mi blusa de un solo tiro, sus besos comenzaron a desender hasta llegar a mis pechos me di cuenta de que mi sostén era sostenido nada mas por un listón, lo agarro con sus dientes y lo jalo yo reaccione al instante y me tape, el solo dio un pequeña sonrisa…

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-nada es solo que estas hermosa…no te cubras no tengas miedo-me dijo y separo mis brazos dejado ver mi pechos ya que yo solo yo los veía.

-es solo que yo no se como…es que es mi primera vez-dije algo sonrojada y temerosa

-no te preocupes solo dejate llevar yo no te lastimare…lo juró-me dijo y se acerco a mis pechos y paso su lengua por un de mis senos yo me aferre a sus cabellos arangandome un gemido

- ahh Sasuke…mmm-

-tranquila…-

Yo como pude le saque la camisa que ya tenia desabrochada, pase mi mano por su pecho completamente desnudo hasta subir a su cuello me acerque y le di un pequeño mordisco y lo bese, el me recostó lentamente fue descendiendo hasta abajo y beso mi vientre plano, estubo jugando con mi ombligo por un rato una de sus manos la paso por mi entrepierna y puso un dedo, comenzo a masajear en mi parte intima que ya estaba completamente humeda y el se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba ya que estaba toda excitada…

-estas toda húmeda…que hermoso-

- Sasuke…ahhh-

Un dedo se metio entre mi ropa interiro, e increso un dedo a mi intimidad al sentirlo pense que moriria ya que se sentia tan rico y con cada paso que daba me excitaba más…

Sasuke Pov

Ella era tan hermosa ya que lo unico que deseaba era tenerla, ser uno con ella por completo, cuando saque mi dedo le quite lo que le quedaba de ropa de donde estaba besando que era su ombligo descendí un poco mas hasta llegar a su intimidad subi sus dos piernas en mis hombros cuando se dio cuenta se tenzo un poco y vi como se sonrojo mas de la cuenta…

-espera…no…Sasuke…es-pera…sasu-ke…ahh-

-eres tan hermosa solo quiero probarte-

Comencé a besar su intimidad ella vi como se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza y arqueaba su espalda con un pequeño hilito de saliba saliendo de un lado de su labio, luego de besarla pase mi lengua por completo y agarrando un pedazo de carne que ya tenia excitado, comenze a penetrarle con mi lengua hasta que senti como ella llegaba al orgasmo todo aquel liquido que salia de ella me lo traque todo ya que queria probar su esencia por completo…

-delicioso-susurre viendola como estaba completamente sonrojada

- sasu-ke…hazlo…pero ponte ya sabes que…Sasuke…-

Antes de perder el momento me quite el resto de mi ropa, y me coloque el preservativo, me acomodo entre sus piernas comencé a penetrarla ella se quejo con solo sentir la punta de mi erección entrar…

- ¡Ahhhh… Sasuke…duele…Sasuke!-

-tranquila-agarre sus manos y las puse alrededor de mi cuello agarre sus caderas y la alze un poco me sente, y ella también me adentre a ella con cuidado, de no lastimarla al sentir como entraba en ella por completo y ella arqueaba su espalda, por completo y una cuantas lagrimas parecian bajando por sus mejillas…

-no me movere hasta que…estes mejor-

-mmm…ahh Sasuke…yo…te…amo-

-yo también-

Ya había pasado unos segundos un leve movimiento de caderas me desperto, ella comenzo a cavalgar encima de mi despacio yo con mi ayuda las penetraciones fueron mas rapidas, la recoste con cuidado con la pierna derecha encima de mi hombro para embestirla mas profunda y comenzaron la embestidas mas fuertes y profundas…

-Ahhh…ahhh…ahh Sasuke…motto…onegai-

-eres tan…estrecha…Mikari-

La segui embistiendo de manera continua mas rápido ninguno de los dos aguantaba más hasta que ya estabamos llegando al climaz

-yo…Sasuke…ya…no…me… ¡AHHHHH! ¡SASUKE!-

-yo también ya…me vengo…Grr… ¡MIKARI!-

Los dos llegamos al orgasmo yo no me derrame en ella debido a que tenia el preservativo auque pude ver como su liquido de ella desendia de sus piernas, besando su cuello salí de su interior, dio un pequeño gemido, al darme cuenta de aquel liquido vi como también un pequeño rastro de sangre salia de ella, al verlo me sneti cumplable ya que le dije que no la lastimaria y no lo cumpli, cuando me vio, yo me sente en la orilla de la cama, al verlo senti como me rodeo con sus brazos por mi cintura y su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro derecho susurrandome al oído…

- Sasuke-

- Mikari…dije no lastimarte…y yo…-me interrumpio poniendo un dedo en mis labios

-no me lastimaste era logico que ocurriera esto ya que esto demuestra que era virgen…y se la entregue al hombre con el…cual quiero estar…-

-pero aun asi te…-

-shhh…no digas nada…solo besame…Sasuke-

Me acerque a ella y la bese como nunca en la vida como si mi vida dependiera de eso, luego de aquello, nos separamos nos recostamos bueno se recosto y yo en su baño me meti a bañar, al terminar vio como ella se quedo dormida en la cama con la sabana enrollada en su cuerpo solo dejaba ver el muslo de su pierna derecha y un poco de sus pechos que yo mismo saborie, me acerque al valgon y ahí estaban llegando Naruto y Sakura les hice la señal de que bajaria enseguida, cuando voltie a ver ella estaba despierta y se levanto con cuidado pero se tropezo estubo apunto de caer pero la sujete a tiempo y la pegue a mi pecho, ella tenia con una mano agarrada la sabana y con la otra mano la tenia en mi pecho…

-te dije que te lastime…-

-Y yo te dije que era logico que algo así ocurriera…o es que acaso ya te arrepentiste de lo que paso esta noche-

-no nunca me arrepentire de esto ya que yo te amo con mi corazón entero…Mikari-

- Sasuke…te amo…te veo mañana en la escuela…si ire dalo por hecho-

- nos vemos mañana y vete acostumbrando ya que todas las noches que sean necesarias vendre a visitarte-

-creo que desde ahora me acotumbrare…y mucho-

Me acerque a ella y la bese antes de irme salí al valgon agarre la rama del árbol y comencé a bajar hasta llegar al suelo, me subí al auto y nos fuimos, dejamos primero a Sakura en casa, durante el camino estuvimos hablando o mejor dicho interrogando…

-dime ¿Qué hicieron?... ¿conseguiste que te digiera el porque de sus faltas?-

-nada interesante solo hablamos y ya-

-yo no creiria eso Sasuke-niisama-

-entonces tu que crees Naruto-ototo-

-no me digas que dieron el paso mas grande del mundo-

-el cual tu y Sakura ya lo dieron… si eso fue hicimos el amor esta noche obviamente con preservativo-

-logico aun estas joven para tener hijos-

-si lo aunque…estaria feliz si ella quedara embarazada y que tuviera un hijo mio solo mio y de nadien más-

-ya veo perotu decidiras cuando llegue el tiempo, vamos si no mikoto-okasama nos regañara-

Aceleramos un poco más y asi llegar rápidamente a casa, al llegar nos fuimos a nuestra recamara yo no dejaba de pensar en aquello que ocurrio ese noche ya que jamás la olvidaria ya que los dos hicimos un intercambio ella entregandome su virginidad y yo la mia a ella…

Ch4._ "Un hermoso encuentro"


	5. Ch4 Un hermoso encuentro

Notas del capitulo: bueno un capitulo más espero que me ispire mejor bueno disfrutenlo

_**El collar del destino**_

_**Ch4._ "Un hermoso encuentro"**_

Mikari Pov

Yo estaba en la cocina preparando mi desayuno y el de mi padre para que se valla a su "trabajo", aun recuerdo lo que paso a noche cuando hicimos el amor, ya había transcurrido 3 semanas en total hoy cumpliamos ya 1 mes de novio aparte de que hacía mi desayuno también hacía uno para el como regalo, el siempre venia a verme a mi casa por las noches, subia la rama del árbol que estaba cerca de mi cuarto, Naruto siempre venia con el lo traia y luego regresaba a buscarlo, ya había terminado el desayuno le deje el desayuno a mi padre en la mesa y salí de la casa para ir a la escuela al llegar entre directamente al salón para mi impresión no había nadien, me sente en mi haciento a esperar cuando me di cuenta alguien había llegado era el que menos me lo esperaba el cual era Gaara, me asuste un poco porque como no había nadien y si intentaba hacerme algo, de repente escuche como me hablo…

-buenos días-dijo acercandose

-buenos…días Gaara-dije para levantarme y dirigirme a la salida pero el me detuvo

-quiero disculparme por lo que paso aquella mañana-dijo con semblante serio

-no te preocupes no es nada, pero te pasaste la mano…bueno tengo que salir un momento…yo-dije un poco dudosa y me solte

-claro no hay problema-me dejo aunque de repente me agarro por la cintura y yo puse mis dos manos en su pecho

- ¿Qué haces?-pregunte un poco asustada

-solo quiero tomar un pequeño regalo…o que no pude obtener-me dijo y me agarro mi barbilla para acercarme, hasta que logro pegar mis labios con los de él me solte rapidamente de él

- ¡que te crees que haces Gaara, eres un maldito!-dije cuando me voltie vi a karin junto a Sasuke y Naruto que entraban al salón aunque Sasuke estaba sorprendido por lo que vio

-creo que ya se dio cuenta que andas con todos-dijo karin agarrando a Sasuke del brazo

- no Sasuke…no es lo que piensas-dije acercandome a el le agarre su cara pero el aparto mi mano de un manotaso

-no me toques yo pense que aquella vez que te salve de Gaara, estabas en peligro pero me equivoque no te me acerques otra vez-me dijo para pasarme de largo con karin ignorarme por completo, yo no aguante las lagrimas y Naruto lo vio Gaara se acerco a mi me iba agarrar de no ser por Naruto que lo impidio yo lo vi, ya que Gaara le iba a dar un golpe en el brazo pero me interpuse en su camino y logro dandome a mi…

- ¡MIKARI!- lo vieron todos los que estabamos en el salón que eran Sakura e Ino que llegaban junto con Sai que gritaron al igual Naruto y Sasuke, Karin que tenia una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja, yo solo me acache de dolor en el brazo y Naruto Sakura, Ino y Sai se acercaron a mi…

-estoy bien no es nada-dije con el seño fruncido de dolor

- ¡Gaara, maldito!-grito Naruto yo lo detuve antes de que hiciera algo

- Naruto dejalo no importa ya nada importa-dije

-pero Mikari el…oye Sasuke lo estas mal interpretado todo no creo en lo que viste y si Gaara y Karin lo planearon-dijo pero Sasuke no hizo caso ya que Karin contesto por el

- no te dejes encañar tu también Naruto ella es una cualquiera que se le entrega al primero que vea…Sasuke es obio que no le cree nada apartir de ahora por lo que vio-dijo ella yo me levante y salí del salón pero Naruto y Sakura me detuvieron…

-déjeme se los pido…quiero estar sola-me solte de ellos y me fui lo mas rápido hasta donde pude y las piernas me dejaron, llegue aquel árbol donde yo y Sasuke nos hicimos novios cai boca abajo y llore desconsoladamente hasta que me lo permitiran los ojos…

Naruto Pov

-déjeme se los pido…quiero estas sola-me dijo al escuchar mi agarre se hizo suave y se solto de mi no pude hacer nada y se fue corriendo, me iba acercar a Sasuke ya que queria golpearlo pero cuando entro el maestro me fue imposible, me sente en mi lugar que esta enfrete de ella, paso lista hasta que paso el nombre de ella…

- Mikari fujimaru…-dijo el maestro pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba- alguien sabe ¿Por qué no esta?-pregunto

-puede ser porque alguien la trato mal y se fue a no se donde-dije con molestia refiriendome a Gaara y Karin y obviamente Sasuke

-bueno luego espero que le puedas pasar los apuntes de la clase-dijo y continuo la clase, hasta que llego la hora del descanso, ya nadien estaba en el salón y pude ver a Mikari que salia del salón y la segui si no antes de fijarme que en el asiento de Sasuke dejo una caja de almuerzo que traia una nota de "FELIZ PRIMER MES DE NOVIOS, TE AMO SASUKE!, la segui hasta llegar a la salido de la escuela y la via a ella que se iba pero se estaba despidiendo de Sakura antes…

- Mikari…te vas ya-me acerque y vi su semblante de tristeza

-lo lamento después de lo que paso no puedo quedarme…sera que me puedas dar los apuntes mañana-dije

-pero mañana no tenemos clase-dije

-es verdad nos vemos el miércoles-dijo, pero vimos como se agarro la cabeza

- Mikari ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sakura

-esque me duele la cabeza no he comido nada-dijo como respuesta

-vamos antes de que te vallas debes comer algo-dije, los dos la jalamos y la llevamos a los bancos de asiento en donde estaban los demás, al llegar ella se sento alado de Sakura…

-toma una manzana te hara bien-dijo hinata y se la entrego

-gracias hinata-chan- dijo y mordio la manzana con gusto, terminamos nos paramos y vimos a neji, Sai, Shikamaru y a otros más jugando futboll me di cuenta que no estaba Sasuke por ningun lado lo cual era raro, nos levantamos del lugar ya que Mikari se levanto se despidio de todos, nos encaminamos a la salida, pero ubo una imagen que dejo en shock la cual era Karin con Sasuke besandose en el pasillo de la entrada a la escuela, vi a Mikari como se le llevaban los ojos de lagrimas y con las dos manos se tapaba la boca al ver eso me lleno de rabia cuando karin se separo de Sasuke y se fue no aguante más y me le avalenze a el dandole un golpe en la cara…

- ¿Qué te pasa dobe?-pregunto parandose de golpe del suelo al igual que yo

- que te crees tu…ya haz hecho sufrir mas de lo pensado a Mikari, todo lo que paso esta mañana solo fue un error una equivocación-dije para agarrarlo de la ropa, pero una mano me detuvo la cual era de Mikari

- Naruto basta… no vale la pena-dijo- Sasuke yo pense que serias diferente a todos pero me equivoque…solo me utilizaste-dijo para seguir llorando

-yo pense lo mismo de ti Mikari…sera mejor que hagamos que no paso nada-dijo como ultimo y se dio vuelta

-te refieres que olvide aquella noche que fui tuya de cuerpo y alma…jajaja…que estupida fui…al darte mi virginidad y confiar en ti, solo fui un juego sexual para ti…-dijo- ojala nunca te ubiera conocido uchiha Sasuke te odio…adiós para siempre…nos vemos Naruto-dijo como ultimo y salío corriendo yo vi a la cara a Sasuke y puede ver su semblante de tristeza al igual de odio…

- Sasuke…-dije pero comenzo su paso y se fue…

Sasuke Pov

Me sentia pesimo la verdad jamás me imagine que ella me engañara con Gaara el tipo que estuvo apunto de violarla, senti rabia hacía ella, pero al verla como lloro enfrente de mi era la segunda vez que la hacía llorar jamás me lo perdonaria ya que fue culpa de karin que se me avalanzo y me beso, y llego Mikari en ese momento al llegar al aula lo unico que deseaba era que terminaran las clase, pero vi en mi lugar una caja de comida y traia una nota y era de ella, la cual decia…

_-__"¡FELIZ PRIMER MES DE NOVIOS, TE AMO SASUKE!"-_

Me senti estupido por lo que habia pasado, las clases transcurrieron pero sabia que no la podia ver mañana ya que no habia clases, y lo unico que decidi fue esperar a que el tiempo diga lo que haría apartir de ahora sin ella, estaba en mi cuarto no había bajado a comer ya eran las 9:00 PM tampoco habia decidido ir a cenar hasta que mi madre entro a mi cuarto…

- Sasuke…cariño ¿pasa lago malo?-me pregunto mi mama sentandose a mi lado

-nada madre estoy bien…-dije pero ella me volteo la cara y vio como estaba con un semblante de tristeza

- Sasuke soy tu madre no me puedes engañar… dime ¿Qué paso?-

- madre soy un estupido…-

-lo eres, Sasuke-dijo Naruto entrando al cuarto

- Naruto…gomen-dije

-chicos ¿Qué paso?-

-por un mal entendido el termino con su novia-dijo Naruto

-no estoy seguro que sea un mal entendido…-

-y sigues con lo mismo…gaara la atrapo y la beso no la entiendes ella no te engaño gaara se aprovecho de que estaba sola-

-y si solo me encaño

-si te encaño y jugo contigo porque se te entrego a ti-

- Sasuke…Naruto tiene razón si ella te ama, por algo te entrego algo muy valioso, y tu sabes que es-

-si lo se su virginidad, madre pero después de esto no creo que me quiera volver a ver-

-dale tiempo…ella comprendera-

-eso espero…ya que yo la amo… y mucho-

-bueno dejando eso atrás…mañana iran a la floreria necesito que llevan esta nota es para que sepan como quiero las flores para la boda que sera en 5 meses cuando ustedes ya haigan salido de la escuela-

-hai oka-sama…Naruto gomenasai…yo-

-no te preocupes yo te ayudare con Mikari-chan-

-gracias-

Mikari Pov

Ya había era martes del medio día estaba saliendo de la casa para ir al centro comercial tenia que distraerme por un rato, ya que no que paso ayer me segui dando vueltas, ya había llegado al centro comercial, di algunas vueltas pero ni con eso podia ya que no podia de dejar en pensar en lo que paso, cuando ya salia del centro comercial observe como la lluvia comenzaba, nunca me espere que comenzara ya tan rapido, no me quedo otra opción que seguir con mi paso, aunque me mojara aunque de repente choque con alguien y cai de rodillas…

-gomen no me fije donde iba-dije levantandome y haciendo una reverencia

-no te preocupes mejor cubrete si no te refriaras-me dijo era una voz muy dulce que me llenaba de amor al escucharla una vez

-yo…gracias…-

- ¿Dónde ibas con tanta prisa?-me pregunto

-a mi casa esque no traje sonbrilla-

-ya veo pero estas toda mojada, vamos a mi casa que esta aquí cerca ahí te podras secar-

-no…sera una molestia-

-no mira ahí viene mi prometido-dijo- ¡Minato!

-a Mikoto, sube si no te podras mojar-

- Minato sera posible que podamos llevar a esta chica a la casa para darle una ropa para que se quite esa mojada-

-claro vamos no tengas pena-

-gracias nuevamente…-

Subimos al auto, ya tenia confianza a la primera por alguna razón confiaba en ella como si la conociera desde que naci al igual note el parecido que tenemos ambas aunque no sabia su nombre, y me daba curiosidad al igual aquel hombre que se parecia a cierto rubio amigo mio…

-dime muchacha venias sola al centro comercial-

-ah, si no ubiera tenido problemas con alguien importante que solo jugo conmigo no ubiera venido sola-

- ¿Qué te hizo aquel chico?-

-tuvimos un mal entendido, y ya sabra el resto bueno se lo imaginara-

-si lo se, bueno ya estamos llegando-

-muchas gracias por alguna razón usted tiene un parecido con alguien que conosco que es mi amigo-

- creo que ya se de quien hablas-dijo sonriendo y quiñandome el ojos

-mmm…-

-bueno me llamo Mikoto y el que conduce se llama Minato mi prometido-

-se esta volviendo a casar-

-si hace ya años atrás perdi a mi esposo cuando intento traer de vuelta a mi hija y le costo la vida, pero no importa dime tu nombre-

-me llamo Mikari fuj…-

-ya llegamos a la casa sera mejor que entremos lo mas rapido posible para que te cambies, Mikari-san-

- si, gracias-

-vamos Mikari-chan-

- si Mikoto-sama-

-no me digas así dime Mikoto-san-

Entramos a su casa, por fuera se veia pequeña pero por dentro se veia grande, lo cual me sorprendio bastante, me llebo a un cuarto, me dio unas ropas me bañe con agua caliente, me cambie me sente en la cama ya que estaba ayudando a Mikoto-san a prepararse para su cita de esta noche con su prometido me habia comentado que su boda se realizaria en 5 meses aproximadamente, termine de arreglarla, de repente escuchamos algunas peleas afuera del cuarto y se abrio la puerta me quede en shock al darme cuanta de quien era y de quienes se trataban, era, Naruto, Sasuke y un chico un poco mas grande que el que se parecia a Sasuke aunque tenia una coleta como diferencia…

- ¡ya te dije que no te lo presto Itachi!-

- vamos Sasuke es lo unico que te pido necesito ir hacer esa tarea-

-puedes ir en camión, y regresar en el-

-si lo se pero si no puedo como voy a regresar ya será tarde-

-vamos Sasuke prestaselo pero te tendremos que pedir algo a cambio-dijo naruto

- lo que sea con tal de que me lo prestes Sasuke- su hermano mayor rogando

-bueno veamos, te prestare mi auto por casi dos meses, con la condición de que por tres meses, nos traigas a mi y a Naruto helado o nos lleves a donde te pidamos- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa

- esta bien lo hare contal de que me lo prestes-

-Sasuke no deberias aprovecharte de tu hermano-

- es lo mejor que puedo hacer con tal, de obtener algo a cambio-dijo, nunca pense que el fuera así, pero al parecer ellos no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia aún bueno ecepto Naruto que se quedo en shock después de verme y reacciono llamando a Sasuke…

- oye Sasuke…recuerdas que querias hablar con ella ya de una vez y que no aguantabas un día sin hablar con ella-dijo sin dejar de verme

- si, y ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto

-pues creo que es tu mejor momento ya que ella esta aquí en este mismo cuarto-

-dejate de tonterias-volteo a verme y de igual manera que Naruto se sorprendio al verme y se quedo serio al verme

- Mikari ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto ya después de verme

- me la encontre en el centro comercial sola y decidi traerla ya que estaba toda mojada-

- si por eso estoy aquí o esque acaso te molesta-dije seria también

- Sasuke creo que tu y ella necesitan hablar en privado, llevala a tu cuarto y ahí hablaran mejor-dijo su madre levantandose de su lugar

-si esta bien…-dijo pesadamente

- por cierto Itachi podrias alcansarme a casa de Sakura le prometi que iria por ella para ir a pasear al antro un rato-

-si vamos, nos vemos Sasuke, tu igual ya te vas madre-

-si vamos, nos vemos Mikari-chan-

-hasta luego Mikoto-san-dije para despedirme pero me di cuenta que al verla irse me dio algo de nostalgia no se por cual motivo, pero me sentre en lo de ahora que era Sasuke de que queria hablar conmigo

-vamos mi cuarto es que el esta a dos cuarto de ella-

-mmm…te sigo-

Salimos del cuarto y me llevo al suyo, estaba algo nerviosa ya que si me decia algo malo, o si me restregaba en la cara algo peor…

Sasuke Pov

Ya los dos nos encontrabamos completamente solos en la casa mi madre se había ido con Minato-otosama, Naruto fue a ver a Sakura e Itachi hacer un trabajo de la universidad, le di paso a mi cuarto ella avanzo hasta sentarse en mi cama y yo cerre la puerta en el transcurso…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?, o es que acaso me volveras a decir lo mismo que solo fue un erro en conocernos-dijo seria, yo me acerque a ella me acache ante ella agarrando su mano y besandola, cuando me separe y la vi a los ojo

-perdoname, dije cosas que no debi, me deje llevar por rumores jamás debi decirte aquello... Mikari yo te amo perdoname, lo lamento-me acerque a ella y la bese pense que no me responderia pero ella cruzo sus brazos por mi cuello, se fue profundisando más el beso, no separamos por falta de aire, me vio con aquellos ojos negros profundos como los mios se sonrojo más…

-Sasuke tu igual perdoname yo nunca quize decir aquello esque yo…-la interrumpi con mis labios, nuevamente, la recoste lentamente en la cama, comenze a deborarle su cuello…

- quiero sentirte Mikari…te necesito…mucho…-

-yo igual…ahh…Sasuke…te amo-

Segui con mi trabajo cuando me di cuenta ya no tenia la camisa que tenia, y tampoco tenia ya su ropa interior al igual que su soten y su short, ya la tenia bajo de mi como dios la trajo al mundo, fui bajando hasta con besos, pase su estomago hasta llegar a su intimidad, le bese, ella se tenzo un poco, cuando sintio mi boca en si ano…

- ahh…Sasuke…ahh…más…-

- Mikari eres tan hermosa…y tan deliciosa-

Finji penetraciones con mi lengua, apretaba las sabanas y arqueaba su espalda todo su cabello largo estaba esparsido por toda la cama, termine con mi trabajo, ya que la había preparado bien, me despoje de mis ropas, ella poso una mano en mi abdomen acariciandolo, me coloque el persevativo me acomode entre sus piernas, la comenze a penetrar lentamente hasta que entre por completo en ella…

- sasu…ke…ahh…muevete…onegai…quiero sentirte-

- Mikari…ire lento para…no lastimarte-

Comenze con la embestidas lentas y suaves senti un leve moviendo de caderas que me insito a incrementar las embestidad más rápido, ella jadeaba como si su vida dependiera de aquello, senti como nuestros cuerpos eran bañados por completo entre el sudor y también en el placer de aquella tarde lluviosa, ya ambos llegamos al clímax…

- yo…sasu…ke ya no aguanto…me vengo…ahhhhhhhhh-

- yo tambi…en mika…ri…ahhhhhhhh…. ¡MIKARI!-

- ¡SASUKE!-

Caí, derrotado encima de ella sin hacerle daño, alguno la bese como nunca salí de ella me quite el persevativo y me sente, ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la espalda, me comenzo a besar el cuello…

- Mikari…-

- Sasuke…te amo…en verdad te necesito-

- yo también…-

La recoste lentamente pero de 4 me coloque nuevamente otro preservativo y la embesti de una sola ella arqueo su espalda para atrás topando con mi hombro su cabeza, pasaron como 15 minutos y la embestia con fuerza y fiereza acariciaba con una de mis manos uno de sus senos y con la otra agarraba su cadera para profundisar las embestidas, aquella mano que tenia en uno de sus senos fue subiendo hasta su carganta luego meti dos dedos a su boca ella los lamio con sensualidad total, los saque hize que girara su cara para besarla sequi con mi trabajo de acariciar uno de sus senos, en aquel beso nuestras lenguas estaban en una danza tan sensual, aunmente mas mis embestidas no separamos de nuestro beso ella tenia un hilito de saliba que corria por un costado de su boca, cada uno llegabamos al clímax, me detuve con mis embestidas, la voltie sin salir de ella subi sus dos piernas en mis hombros ella ensegui enredo sus dos piernas alrededor de mi cuello, segui embistiendola mas profundo, y rápido…

- yo…sasu…ahh…ya estoy toda…hume…da…ahhh-

- un poco más… yo igual estoy llegando…mikari-

-ya no puedo más…me vengo… ¡SASUKE!-

- yo también ¡MIKARI!-

Llegamos nuevamente al segundo orgasmo…salí de ella con cuidado, me sente me coloque mis boxers que deje tirados ella se cubrio con la sabana, se levanto con cuidado del lugar, me vio a los ojos…

- Sasuke…yo-

- Mikari…solo quiero que sepas una cosa esque te amo…-

-yo también pero hay obstáculos que nos lo impiden-

- solo quiero que sepas que te amo y jamás te abandonare…-

- Sasuke- se levanto del lugar, con la sabana cubriendo su desnudes se acerco a mi con un brazo me rodeo por mi cuello, me beso dulcemente yo le correspondi el beso, la abraze por la cintura apegandola más a mi como protegiendola y jamás perderla…

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio se que fue muy rapido para otro lemon pero se reconciliaron gracias a alguien que fue Mikoto fue un hermoso encuentro para ella ya que algo les llamo, bueno en el siguiente ella perdera algo especila su cabello pero no tanto, no se preocupen nos vemos en el siguiente

Ch5°._ "perder algo valioso"


	6. Ch5 perder algo valioso

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno otro capitulo mas dejen comentarios plis y gracias a todos los que me leen bueno se que aquí aun va a seguir karin con su venganza de separarlos a ambos, si hablamos de Sasuke estará aun como se le llama a esas personas calenturientas cada rato quiere estar con Mikari kukuku… los dejo para que lo descubran…

_**El collar del destino**_

_**Ch5._ "perder algo valioso"**_

Mikari Pov

Estábamos parados aun en medio del cuarto, yo cubría mi desnudes con solo una sabana estaba acurrucada en su pecho desnudo de el, nos sentamos en la cama nuevamente el ya se había colocado su pantalones y yo mi ropa interior al igual una camisa de el la que tenia puesta…

-mejor iré a bañarme antes de que tu madre vuelve y me encuentre en esta escena contigo-

-no te preocupes no importa que nos encuentre de esta manera-dijo para acercarse a mi y dime un tierno beso en los labios, al separarse agarro un mechón de mi cabello y lo acerco a su nariz yo me sonrojo por completo

- Sasuke…voy a…-

-me encanta cuando te pones así…sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de ti aparte de lo que cocinas-

- Sasuke el almuerzo lo comiste el que te deje… aquel día-

-no iba a desperdiciar algo como esto y me di cuenta de que hice mal en juzgarte antes de averiguar-

-ya olvídalo no importa todo esta bien te lo prometo-dije-dime que es lo que mas te gusta de mi-

-tu hermoso y sedoso cabello, el olor que emana es tan embriagante para mi, que te parece si el mañana saliendo de la escuela vamos a pasear para recompensar nuestro primer mes de novios-

-claro que acepto…ahora si me permites me bañare-

-puedo ir contigo-

- no…por ahora…seguramente mas adelante puedas…pero ahora no…-

-hmp…-

-me gusta que hagas pucheritos…sasu-Chan-me acerque y lo bese, me pare de donde estaba agarre mi ropa y me metí al baño obviamente puse seguro a la puerta conociendo a Sasuke seria capaz de entrar sin mi permiso, termine de bañarme vi que ya había anochecido, salí del baño Sasuke ya estaba vestido me acerque a él…

- te llevare a casa de acuerdo-dijo el para abrazarme por la cintura

- si vamos Sasuke…pero no me podré despedir de mikoto-sama que lastima-dije

- no te preocupes podrás venir a verla cuando quieras es más quiero que seas mi pareja para la boda de mi madre que se realizara en algunos meses en adelante-dijo yo solo asentí con la cabeza y salimos de su cuarto pero antes arreglamos todo como estaba, me acompaño hasta mi casa me dejo en la entrada…

- bueno ya me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana que te parece-dijo Sasuke yo solo lo abrace como antes, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que alguien me grito desde lo que es la puerta de la casa…

- ¡Mikari entra enseguida a la casa!-dijo mi padre asomándose por la puerta y viéndome con Sasuke de la peor manera, me despedí de el y entre a la casa al entrar y pase de largo a mi padre observe como se quedo observando a Sasuke de una manera que no me agradaba…

- ¿Quién era ese chico?-

- no te importa-dije para caminar a lo que es mi cuarto, pero el me agarro del brazo me volteo y me abofeteo caí al suelo agarrando mi mejilla

- ¡nunca le conteste así a tu padre!-me dijo-dime ¿Quién es ese chico ahora?-dijo volviéndome agarrar de mi brazo que ya me dolía

- ¡es mi novio…Sasuke, se llama Uchiha Sasuke!-dije gritando

- no quiero que estés con el otra vez-me dijo soltándome y me golpe con la pared

- no me obligaras a algo que no quiero ahora y nunca-dije como ultimo, me fui a mi cuarto llorando pero me cure mi brazo con pomada, me cambie de ropa y me acosté a dormir…

++++++Al día siguiente++++++

Me levante, busque mis cosas, para la escuela, me acomode de mejor manera mi cabello ya que íbamos a ir a pasear al centro comercial con Naruto y Sakura, yo con mi amado Sasuke, cuando baje para salir todo estaba silencioso, ecepto por mi tío kabuto que estaba ahí que no se había ido hoy fue su ultima noche aquí en la casa…

- buenos días Mikari-

- buenos días tengo prisa me voy-dije pero el me agarro de mi mano y me apego a el, comenzó a pasar su mano por mi muslo, al sentirlo me estremecí le di un manotazo a su mano y luego una bofetada…

- ¡no me vuelvas a tocas pervertido!-dije y salí de la casa mientras me iba me tope con alguien en el camino, con un carro que se detuvo y me hablo, para mi sorpresa nunca me imagine que era Itachi con el coche de Sasuke

- Mikari ¿quieres que te de un aventó a la escuela?-dijo

-no será molestia-dije

- si lo dices por mi ototo se que es celoso pero sabe controlarse a demás tengo tiempo de sobra para ir a la universidad-dijo, yo acepte la invitación, me subí al coche y arrancamos, mientras nos íbamos mi celular comenzó a sonar, cuando me fije en la llamada era Sasuke tenia miedo de contestar vire a ver a Itachi…

- es mi ototo es verdad-dijo yo solo asentí y le conteste el teléfono

_S: Mikari soy Sasuke iré a buscarte estaré en la esquina de tu casa esperándote_

_M: Sasuke ya no estoy en mi casa ya salí para la escuela_

_S: Ya veo entonces te veo en la puerta de la escuela…iba a tomar un atajo para ir a tu casa antes de ir a la escuela_

_M: Lo lamento…Sasuke es que salí temprano_

_S; No te preocupes esta bien, de todos modos estoy llegando a la escuela _

_M: Entonces te veo en la puerta…_

-pásame a mi ototo-dijo Itachi pidiéndome el teléfono

_I: Hola ototo…soy Itachi_

_S: Itachi… ¿Qué haces con Mikari?_

_I: Es solo que le di un aventó a la escuela me la tope en el camino_

_S: no se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello o no sobrevives esta noche Uchiha Itachi_

_I: que amenazante te pasó a tu novia_

_M: Sasuke estas bien, es mi culpa que te molestaras con el, solamente quiso ser bueno conmigo _

_S: si lo entiendo, te esperare en la puerta de la escuela muy bien, nos vemos te amo_

_M: yo también te amo Sasuke _

Termine la llama vire a ver a Itachi nuevamente que estaba sonriendo…

-se ve que te gusta fastidiar a Sasuke mucho y al igual a Naruto-dije sonriendo

-si pero, a veces ella me sacan de quicio pero nada importante-dijo pero me vio

- llevas algo colgando en tu cuello nunca lo dejas-dijo nuevamente

- a si es un collar que tengo desde que nací es el único recuerdo de mi madre verdadera, mi padre la odia ya que dice que ella nos abandono y se fue con otro hombre-dije con semblante de tristeza-nunca aparte de mi o de mi padre les permito verlo-dije agarrándolo y acomodándolo por adentro de mi ropa

- pero seguramente tu madre no quería hacerlo pero tenia motivos-dijo

-si y uno de ellos por mi padre que es alcohólico desde que yo tengo memoria-dije

-acaso tu padre no es de esos típicos padre que protegen a sus hijos-

-no el es diferente mi padre tiene un carácter agresivo, y pienso que por eso mi madre la abandono-

- y haz pensado en buscarla-

- si pero no se si ella quiera verme o no-dije-no se si ella me desprecie si me ve o me odie-

- si tienes fe en buscarla ella te corresponderá de la manera que menos te imaginas-

- gracias Itachi-san-

- bueno llegamos, mira ahí esta mi ototo-nos vejamos del auto, me acerque a Sasuke y lo bese mientras miraba a Itachi con celos

- ototo…puedes estar tranquilo no la toque para nada-dijo

- hmp… vamos Mikari-dijo jalándome del brazo para llevarme al interior de la escuela

-gracias por todo Itachi-san-entramos a la escuela aun no llegaban alumnos a la escuela, entramos al salón acomode mis cosas en mi lugar de repente sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, era Sasuke quien me abrazo de sorpresa

- sabes te extrañe demasiado-susurrándome al oído besando mi cuello, inhalando mi aroma que le encantaba

- igual yo, te extrañe mucho-dije volteándome para abrazarlo por el cuello

- tu padre no te hizo nada cuando me fui-

- no nada no te preocupes-mentí ante esto ya que no quería preocuparlo

- me alegra si no iba a ser capaz de ir a buscarlo-dijo molesto

- no Sasuke no te metas en problemas por mi-dije, el me apego mas a el, sentí su calor tan calido como anoche, me alzo sentándome en la mesa de mi lugar me comenzó a besar el cuello mientras con su mano la paseaba por mi muslo alzando mi falda levemente…

- ahh… Sasuke…dentro de poco llegaran los…demás ahh-gemí

- solo un ratito no pasa…nada Mikari-dijo con voz sensual en mi oído

Yo solo agarraba el cuello de Sasuke, estaba gimiendo su nombre, mientras con la otra mano que tenia libre la paso por debajo de mi blusa y sostén acariciando uno de mis senos yo me tense un poco luego aquella mano que tenia en mi muslo paso a mi intimidad masajeándola por encima de ropa interior yo me estremecí y me separe de el para detenerlo pero me detuvo con un beso sensual en el cual introducía su lengua jugando con toda mi cavidad, de pronto sentí algo dentro de mi…

-ahh Sasuke… ¿Qué?, no detengámonos- era uno de sus dos dedos que estaban en mi interior yo me hice para atrás, el lo movía en circulo, luego me tese un poco más al sentir dos dedos más dentro de mi moviéndose baje mi mano hasta donde estaba y la agarre…

- Mikari…dejame entrar en ti…-me dijo pero yo lo beso y negué con la cabeza

- sasu… ahh…escucho pasos-dije,

- prometeme que en la noche o mañana podrias ser mía-dijo susurrándome al oído

- si pero mejor mañana-dije, el me dio un beso profundo el saco sus dedos de mi yo ahogue un gemido en el beso nos separamos y me bajo de la mesa, los que entraron fueron Sakura y Naruto ambos se sorprendieron vernos a ambos ya juntos, así comenzaron a llegar los demás, pero mientras llegaban Sasuke se fue al baño me imagino que tubo un pequeño problema, cuando regreso, las clases terminaron, hasta que llego la hora del descanso fuimos nosotros solos al tejado, senté entre sus piernas recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, no me había dado cuenta que no había nadie en el tejado, sentí como el me besaba el cuello repentinamente y se me escapo un gemido…

Sasuke Pov

Estábamos solos por fin era la hora del descanso solo tenia como una 30 minutos para quedarme con ella antes de regresar a clases, me acerque a ella besándole el cuello ella soltó un gemido pequeño…

- ahh…Sasuke… ¿Qué haces?-

- es solo que no aguanto el que seas mía Mikari hagámoslo ahora onegai-dije lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, se tenso, como la tenia espaldas a mi aproveche para desabrochar si blusa mientras besaba su cuello, ella paso una mano por detrás de mi nuca insistiendo en que le bese el cuello o la muerda…

- ahh…es-pera si alguien…entra…ahh-

- no te preocupes nadie entrara ya que le puse seguro a la puerta, además muy pocas personas entrar aquí-dije la voltee ella ya tenia blusa por lo bajo de sus hombros le llegaba a la mitad de sus brazos solo se veía su sostén color negro, la agarre por la cintura y la acerque mas a mi, una mano la pase por delante desabrochando el sostén de ella ya que se abrochaba por delante, callo a la misma altura que su blusa, por lo bajo de sus hombros…

- Sasuke… ahh…-gemía mi nombre a cada paso

- creo que no necesito…prepararte ya que te prepare mucho antes-dije ella me abrió mi camisa de uniforme dejando mi abdomen al descubierto, ella me acaricio luego lo paso por mi cuello, se acerco a mi besando mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi barbilla y luego a mis labios le saque las bragas del mismo color las deje a un lado cerca de nosotros, ella retrocedió un poco y abrió el cierre de mi pantalón, ella con toda la pena del mundo ya que lo note ya que estaba toda roja, agarro mi erección sacándola de donde estaba, la acaricio quite su mano para colocarme el preservativo que por suerte traía en mi bolsa de pantalón…

- estas lista auque…te halla preparado seguramente te va a doler-dije

- no… te preocupes…adelante-dijo, ella y me fui adentrando en ella con cuidado, me beso con tal de ahogar el gemido que salía de su boca, me agarro de los cabellos para acercarme mas a ella y profundizar el beso, nos separamos y un pequeño hilito de saliva nos unía, me adentre todo en ella, solo arqueo su espalda dando mejor espacio para agarrar uno de sus pecho, para lamerlo y succionarlo hasta dejarlo rojo, ella gemía a cada momento, me agarro de los hombros y comenzó a cabalgar encima de mi despacio, luego de aquello la abrace recostándola en el suelo alce sus dos piernas a mi hombros ya su falda estaba por muy encima de su cadera, la comencé a embestir con mas fuerza de lo normal, ya no aguantaba más ya estábamos llegando ambos al clímax…

- Ahh …Sasuke…ahhh…mmm…ahh-

- Mikari… eres deliciosa…mmm...…grr…ahh…-dije en gemido ronco

- ya no aguanto mas Sasuke…estoy llegando-dijo abrazándome por el cuello

- yo también estoy llegando Mikari…te amo…mmm- la seguí embistiendo un poco mas hasta que le di una ultima embestida y llegamos juntos al orgasmo, salí de ella con cuidado y la bese en aquellos dulces labios, rojos y todo hinchándoos…

- te amo Mikari-

- y yo-dijo besándome de nuevo

Karin Pov

Estaba buscando a Sasuke para que me acompañara a dar una vuelta ya que lo quería separar de esa zorra de Mikari, pero no me dio resultado le pregunte a mis amigas Mía y Karen…

- chicas no han visto a Sasuke-

- no, bueno yo no-dijo mía

- yo lo vi hace rato con Mikari que se iba al tejado solos-dijo Karen al escucharlo me enfurecí de prime, me despedí de ella diciéndoles que luego las veía.

Me dirigí al tejado subiendo las escaleras acerque mi mano al pomo de la puerta pero escuche algo como… ¿gemidos?...

_-"ahh…Sasuke…ahhh…mmm…ahh"-_ esos eran los gemidos de Mikari

_- "Mikari… eres deliciosa…mmm…grr…ahh…"-_y esos los de Sasuke

No lo podía creer era la voz de Sasuke y Mikari…ellos estaban haciendo lo que me imaginaba, lo cual era que estaban teniendo relaciones en el tejado, algunos de sus gemidos ya se podían escuchar altos ya parece que estaban llegando al orgasmo, me di la media vuelta y me fui, baje la escaleras, me encontré nuevamente con mis amigas, le comente algo para no ser tan especificas, cuando termine…

- quien lo diría nuestra pequeña Foxi (_zorra_), estaría haciendo aquello-dijo Karen

- si quien lo diría, karin acaso planeas hacerlo algo o nada-dijo Mía

- a ella le tocara hacer el aseo hoy, una vez terminado la esperaremos en la salida del salón, lo único que les pediré es que lleven tijeras…-dije

- karin ¿Qué planeas?- preguntaron juntas

- deshacerme de algo valioso que Sasuke ama, el mayor tesoro de Mikari…esperen y verán- dije como ultimo para irme con ella al salón…

Mikari Pov

Estaba en el tejado aun con Sasuke terminando de arreglarme como se debía después de esto que hicimos ya se deberá calmar un poco, estaba parada de espaldas a el, me abrazo por la espalda, apegándome a el agarrando un mechón de cabello y poniéndolo en su nariz…

- me encanta a cada momento tu cabello-

- ya lo creo, solo espero que nunca te canses de el-

- nunca lo are- dijo, terminamos de acomodarnos y bajamos de la tejado solo faltaba 10 minutos para que termine el descanso

- recuerda que iremos al centro comercial saliendo de clases-

- si lo se no te preocupes- dije- aunque tendrás que esperar a que termine ya que hoy me toca hacer la limpieza-dije cruzando mis brazos por mis hombros

- claro te esperare con Naruto, Sakura, Ino y Sai en la salida- dijo el abrazándome por la cintura

- vamos a clases-dije y llegamos al salón…

Trascurrieron las clases normales, como de costumbre lo mas raro del caso es que el hermano de karin, Gaara no había ido a clase por el resto de la semana, para mi era bueno aunque raro, terminaron las clases, yo me quede para limpiar los pizarrones, borradores y acomodar unos cuantos libros en la repisa, al igual que acomodar la silla, hasta que termine con mis deberes, agarre mis cosas, salí del salón pero vi a karin esperándome, no estaba de humor para lidiar con ella, iba a seguir mi paso de no ser que fui rodeada por mía y Karen de un momento a otro que me agarraron por mis brazos y me llevaron a rastras al baño de mujeres, mientras mis cosas cayeron al suelo cuando me llevaban…

- ¡suéltenme ahora!-grite pero no asían caso a lo que decía

- no te preocupes no tardaremos mucho… yo se que a Sasuke le gustas por tu cabello largo es Ovio a el le gustan las chicas de cabello largo, como yo y otras- dijo acercándose a mi con una tijera en manos

- que planeas hacerme con eso-dije asustada

- que te imaginas…mi querida amiga-dijo con una sonrisa sádica

- karin no te atreverás-dije- ¡no Karin no…suelta mi cabello!-grite pero nadie me escuchaba ya que estaba en la sola y Sasuke me esperaba afuera

- esto es para que veas con quien te metes y que Sasuke solo me pertenece a mi solamente a mi…-acerco la tijera a un mechón que tenia agarrado su amiga Karen, yo cerré mis ojos ya que no podía hacer, tan solo dejarme hacer, sentí como la tijera corto aquel mechón abrí mis ojos lo peor que pude ver en mi vida fue ver un mechón de mi cabello bien conservado que tenia caer ya cortado, me agarraron sus amigas nuevamente yo comencé a forcejar para que me dejaran, pero era inútil, hasta que sentí nuevamente la tijera en mi cabello, comencé a llorar después de aquello ya que no aguantaba más…

Sasuke Pov

Mire la hora y note que Mikari ya estaba tardando demasiado, pensé que ella venia pero nada era solamente karin con sus amigas al llegar se me abalanzo pero me hice a un lado, por suerte no callo al suelo, cuando ella se acerco pude notar algo raro, un cabello color negro en su hombro y ese cabello me era familiar era de… ¿Mikari?…me acerque a karin para interrogarla…

- karin ¿Dónde esta Mikari?-pregunte

- déjala por un momento vamos a pasear juntos, Sasuke-

- El no ira contigo a ningún lado karin-dijo Sakura

- jamás ira con alguien como tu-dijo Ino

- karin no lo volveré a repetir dime ¿Dónde esta?-dije molesto agarrandola de su brazo

- ve a buscarla cuando la encuentras te decepcionaras-dijo como ultimo y se fue

- vamos a buscarla teme-dijo Naruto entre rápido a la escuela, estuve buscando en todas parte hasta con dar con sus cosas tiradas en frente del salón me asome pero no había nadie, seguí buscando hasta que pase el baño de mujeres y escuche llantos que provenían de ahí mismo, entre sin importante aquella imagen que observe me dejo sin aliente, ya que era Mikari con algunos mechones de cabello en sus manos, su cabello ahora solo le llegaba por lo bajo de sus hombros…

- Mikari… fue karin… ¿ella te hizo esto?-pregunte molesto, ella solo asinto con la cabeza, le made mensaje a todos para decirles que busque a Mikari y que los veía en la salida de la escuela, me acerque a ella y agarre sus manos tirando aquellos mechones que tenia recogidos

- Sasuke perdóname…tu amabas mi cabello…mira ahora esta corto-dijo

- no te preocupes, esta bien vamos Sakura e Ino te ayudaran con tu cabello te lo arreglaran-dije para ayudarla a pararse de lugar…

-no Sasuke perdí algo que a ti te gustaba demasiado, no pude ser fuerte para impedirlo-dijo pegándose a mi pecho llorando

-tranquila no dejare que te vuelvan a tocar-dije

- Sasuke no se… ¿Por qué?... siempre salgo herida aunque esta contigo…siempre salgo lastimada-dijo alzando su mirada

- ya nunca mas saldrás lastimada Mikari… de eso me encargo yo-dije para besarla en los labios y luego abrazarla

- gracias…te amo Sasuke-

- yo también y cada día más-dije para volverla a besar

Salimos de la escuela todo estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían a Mikari con cabello corto por lo bajo de los hombros, ella había propuesto que vallamos a su casa ahí iba a poder arreglar su cabello, fuimos a su casa, al llegar estábamos en su cuarto donde ella con ayuda de Ino le arreglaban el cabello, yo le entregue a Mikari una pequeña cajita, era mi regalo de que cumplimos una años…

- ábrelo Mikari-ella lo abrió despacio dejando ver un pequeño broche para cabello, de color azul era una flor con un punto en medio de color plata

- Sasuke no puedo…más ahora que mi cabello esta corto-dijo ella triste

- Mikari úsalo no me importa si tu cabello esta corto o largo siempre me ha gustado desde la primera vez que te conocí-dije

- vamos Mikari te enseñare como colocarte-dijo Sakura ella le recogió un pequeño mechón de cabello de lado y le coloco el broche de manera que ella lo viera y cualquier persona, ella se levanto de lugar dándome la mejor imagen viendo a una diferente Mikari a la de antes, ella me abrazo fuerte yo correspondí en lugar de ir al centro comercial, pasamos la tarde en la casa de Sakura, haciendo la tarea y viendo películas, estábamos mas que felices pero triste a la vez por Mikari por lo de su cabello la razón por la cual me gusta es porque es tan hermosa así, pero el otro motivo es que se parece a mi madre ella me da un sentimiento de nostalgia al verla, es como si se pareciera a mi hermana pequeña que robaron hace años, pero me puse a pensar que eso no era posible…

Notas finales:

Bueno que les pareció ya por fin lo he terminado en el siguiente es un espacial que va ser retrazado pero como estamos en el mes de octubre que es el cumpleaños de Naruto are el lemon de Naruto y Sakura y algo breve de parte de la pareja de SASUKExMIKARI (creo que no va a ser leve kukuku), al igual de SAIXINO, a y claro pondré una canción ya que a Naruto se le ocurrió la gran idea de ponerse a el y Sasuke en un grupo de karaoke y a Mikari y a Sakura igual en el centro comercial ya que se le vino la idea de reanudar la salida al centro comercial…pero hay que dejar que haga de las suyas ya que es el mes de su cumpleaños, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente antes de que acabe el mes lo subo lo juro n_n…

Ch6._ "karaoke, omadeto Naruto"


	7. Ch6 karaoke, omadeto Naruto

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí otro capitulo más, aquí es un especial ya que estamos en el mes de octubre pues decidí poner un día en el cual irán al centro comercial a pasear por el cumpleaños de Naruto, todo fui idea de Sasuke, Mikari y Sakura al igual que sus amigos que los verán ahí mismo, les esperan muchas cosas especial mente a las parejas que son SASUxMIKA y NARUxSAKU…

Disfrútenlo se los dejos…

Ch6._ "karaoke, omadeto Naruto"

Mikari Pov

Ya estaba llegando a mi casa con Sasuke que me acompaño con Naruto y Sakura, pero les pedi que me dejaran en la esquina ya que no queria problemas con mi padre, me despedi de Sasuke como de costumbre, me dirigi a mi casa y me fui a mi casa al entrar todo estaba en silencio, subi a mi cuarto sin hacer ruido ya que conociendo a mi padre se había ido a una de esas fiestas como de costumbre, me cambie para ir a bañarme salí y me coloque mi piyama me recosté en mi cama me di cuenta que mi cabello ya no estaba de igual manera, pero tome encuenta que ha Sasuke no le importaba así que decidi dejarlo por la paz y seguir adelante…

++++++Al día siguiente++++++

Cuando me desperte aun todo seguia en silencio bueno en la parte de arriba, me acomodo para agarrar mis cosas e ir a la escuela de una vez baje, me encontre a mi padre que estaba en la mesa bebiendo una de sus copas de wisky como de costumbre, pero se notaba a leguas que apenas acababa de comenzar; me dirigi a la puerta para irme de una vez y no hablar con el si era posible pero me detuvo ya que me hablo…

-mikari… tengo que decirte que me ire de vieje…mañana-

- ¿Dónde vas?...de negocios o nada más por ahí-dije agarrando ya mis cosas para salir

- solo iré a arreglar una cosas-dijo- cuidate mucho lo necesitaras-

Segui mi paso para irme a la escuela, llegue como siempre primero y claro topandome con mi amor Sasuke, que fue llevado por Itachi, fuimos al salón todo tranquili luego llego Sakura, con Naruto a hora que lo recuerdo el cumple años mañana sabado cumple 18...

- Sasuke, y ya han planeado algo para la fiesta o si van a salir a pasear en el cumpleaños de Naruto-

- no aún voy hablar con Sakura para ver si salimos, además conosco un lugar el cual le gustara ir que es una nueva disco que abrieron tiene de todo hasta lo que interpreta que es un karaoke-

- entonces hablemos con Sakura y los demás y vamos a pasear alli en la noche-

- buena idea en la hora del descanso hablamos…eres buena en ideas-

- y tu en sugerencias…-dije para acercarme y besarlo, entro el maestro trancurrieron normal las clases hasta la hora del descanso, nos juntamos todos y hablamos al igual que estaba Naruto…

- chicos como sabes mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestro amigo Naruto-dije- verán a Sasuke y a mi se me ha ocurrido una idea de ir a una disco, con karaoke, pista entre otras cosas, que les parece-

- por mi esta bien-dijo neji

- ¡yo también voy!-dijieron unidos lee, tente, kiba

- nos encantaria-dijo hinata con ino y sai

Varios estaban deacuerdos con todo lo que dijieron, todos iban a ir los cuales son, kiba, neji, hinata, tente, ino, sai, chouji, shikamaru, temari que es la novia de shikamaru, al igual kankuro, shino…

- ¡enserio iremos alla Sasuke, mikari!-

-claro Naruto porque no-dije

- seria lo mejor para celebrar tu cumpleaños-dijo Sakura abrazandolo del brazo

Luego de aquello, regresaromos a clases, hasta que acabaron, me acompañaron a mi casa Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura nos pusimos deacuerdo a que horas nos reuniríamos en ese lugar, ya a la mañana siguiente que se lo imaginaria paso largo el tiempo hasta que lleguo la hora, Sasuke, con Naruto y Sakura fueron a buscarme, me quede asombrada de cómo estaba vestidos Naruto y Sasuke, Naruto iba vestido con una pantalón negro acampana, una camisa blanca con una espiral en medio y una chamarra naranja abierta y tenia colgando un collar de en forma de espiral, mientras Sasuke yo me quede totalmente abobada, el estaba vestido con un pantalón de cuero negro, una camisa azul cielo con algunos tonos de negro y una chamarra, azul del mismo color que la camisa aunque unos tonos rojisos, mientra Sakura igual no se quedaba atrás ella lucia un vestido color rosado, sobre la rodilla era de manga corta y tenia un broch de cabello…

- nos vamos chicos-

- si vamos…eres hermosa mikari-dijo Sasuke provocando un sonrojo en mi

Sasuke Pov

Cuando llegamos a su casa y ella salió me quede embelesado con la imagen que veia de ella es como una diosa que acabada de ser bajada del olimpo, ella lucia una flada color azul, antes de la rodilla una blusa pegada de manga larga parecia una blusa estilo kimono morada y su cabello estaba recogido de un lado con el broch que le regale hace unos dias…

-nos vamos chicos-dijo sonrojada

-si vamos…eres hermosa Mikari-dije y haciendola sonrojar mas, ella se acerco a mi me dio un corto beso y nos encaminamos a donde estaban los demás al llegar nos dirigimos al lugar del antro al entrar se podía ver a todos bailar al ritmo y al compás de escuchar la música se fueron a bailar primero, ino y sai seguidos de neji y hinata, lee y tenten, kibafue a buscar una mesa y parte de buscar pareja, shino se fue con el shikamaru había dicho que no iba a poder ir ya que tenia un pediente con temari y de su hermano kankuro estaba con matsuri una antigua amiga de Sakura e ino que se había ido al extranjero pero regreso apenas ayer, se fueron a la mesa a donde estaban shino solo…

- oye ¿Dónde esta kiba?-pregunte

- esta en la pista de baile encontro a una chica que lo invito a bailar-dijo shino señalando donde estaba, nos viramoa a verlo

- chicos ya regreso voy al baño-dijo Naruto saliendo del lugar

- no te tardes Naruto ya que vamos a bailar-dijo Sakura acercandose a sus labios

- claro no tardo, nos sentamos en el lugar, via a mikari que se acomodo en mi hombro yo la abrace por la cintura, pedimos bebidas para todos hasta que después llego Naruto al nervioso viéndonos a mi, mikari y Sakura al raro…

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto?-dijo Sakura

- etto… yo…que dirian ustedes si los meti en un karaoke que se llevara acabo en 30 minutos…-dijo sudando frío

- ¡ ¿QUE?-dijimos el mismo tiempo sorprendidos ya que nunca nos esperamos a que el hiciera algo de esa manera…

Naruto Pov

Estaba contento de que algunos allán podido venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños anque sea en un antro claro esta, salí del baño y me fui a la barra ya que vi un anuncio pegado en una pared detrás de la barra…

- disculpe me puede decir de que es ese anuncio que esta pegado…-

- que bueno se fije en eso joven-dijo el encargado del bar- vera es que cada sábado hacemos un karaoke y como puede ver en la lista hay como 3 parejas y nos faltan dos parejas pueden ser de hombre con hombre, mujer con mujer y hasta mixto…-dijo el hombre me quede pensando de que me gustaria ver a Sakura, mikari y Sasuke cantar y se me ocurrio ponerlos en la lista…

- me gustaria apuntar a mi amigo su novia y a mi novia, será posible-

-claro con mucho gusto-dijo- tenga la lista, nunca me imagine que un joven como usted esta aquí-

- todos mis amigos están aquí igual vinieron con nosotros para celebrar mi cumpleaños numero 18-dije alegremente

- estonces muchas felicidades, por se su cumpleaños le ofreceremos en mejor servicio a usted y a sus amigos-

- muchas gracias…tenga ya están apuntados…-le entregue la lista

- muy bien son… Sakura Haruno con Mikari Fujimaru y Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha con Sasuke Uzumaki-Uchiha…bien nada mas digame en que mesan están y les madare algun mesero avisarles que ya es su turno-

- claro estamos en…mire por ahí…-dije señalando en la mesa que estaba cerca de la pista de baile y también que esta cerca del escenario del karaoke, me despedi del señor, me comencé a dirigir a la mesa y me puse a pensar en como reaccionaria cada uno, el primero era Sasuke que estaria molesto por haberlo escrito en algo así y no viviria para contarlo, luego en Mikari ella es un poco mas amable no me mataria como si novio el teme aunque pensandolo bien casi tiene el mismo carácter que el y tampoco viviria para contarlo, luego en mi hermoso cerezo Sakura, es peor ya que no viviria para cuando dese si ser padre, al igual que me castraria, y comencé a sudar frío ya que no viviria esta seria mi ultima noche, llegue a la mesa me senté alado de Sakura…

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto?-dijo Sakura acercandose a mi

- etto… yo…que dirian ustedes si los meti en un karaoke que se llevara acabo en 30 minutos…-dije sudando frío y poniendome mas nervioso y viendo a Sakura y a Sasuke que ponian una aura de pocos amigos

- ¡ ¿QUE?-dijeron el mismo tiempo sorprendidos, Sakura se acerco a mi agarrandome mi brazo, con cuidado…

- es una broma Naruto-

- etto es verdad…Sakura-Chan…-dije y senti como me apretaba mas mi mano

- ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI-UCHIHA ESTAVEZ ESTAS MUERTO!...-dijo gritando Sakura

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grite, ya me iba a parar cuando me detuvo agarrandome de mi cuello sacudiendome con mas fuerza…

- ¡NARUTO COMO TE ATREVISTE A METERNOS EN ESTO A MI Y A MIKARI!- grito Sasuke de igual manera yo ya había cabado mi propia tumba en ese momento

Itachi Pov

Estaba llegando al bar con Yue una chica que conoci en la universidad que era mi novia ese mismo día cumpliamos un 3 meses de novios, al entrar vi a mucha gente ahí mismo bailando, pero un ruido cercano me llamo la atención…

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

- Itachi esa no es la voz de Naruto-san ti ototo…-dijo

- es verdad a que se debera…ya regreso ve a la mesa donde están ellos ya te alcanzo Yue-dije dandole un beso en los labios y me dirige a la barra vi un anuncio que estaba pegado le pregunte al encargado ya que queria fastidiar a mis ototos en ese momento, me fije en la lista pregunte al encargado del bar y me comento lo que hizo Naruto, así que era por eso que estaba así de esa manera Naruto, me regrese a donde estaba Yue en la mesa con ellos…

- ya te enteraste a que se debe el grito de Naruto-dije

- etto…si…es que Naruto los inscribió sin su consentimiento a un karaoke que se dara acabo en 20 minutos…-dijo Yue sudando gotita anime

-si a eso me acabo de enterar-

- veráz Sakura-san, quiere matarlo, al igual Sasuke-san y mientras Mikari le da igual aunque también quiere matarlo…-dijo yo estaba procesando la información, me asuste, y me acerque a ellos estaba intentando quitarle a Sakura de encima que no resultaba vire a ver a Sasuke que estaba todo calmado…

- Sasuke ayudame a quitarle a Sakura-san de encima-dije intentanto quitarla

- dejalos no me importa que lo maten-dijo

- ¡acaso quieres que llegue a la casa y decirle a oka-sama y oto-sama que su amado Naruto esta muerto por una estupidez que hizo de inscribir a ustedes en un karaoke!-

- ah esta bien por mi no hay problema si no lo mata Sakura pues entonces yo sere el que lo mate- dijo Sasuke con un aura de asesino rodeandolo

- Sasuke mejor ayuda a Naruto-dijo mikari

- solo por ti lo voy Mikari, no quiero ver a mi oka-sama triste

- ya Sakura, dejalo no queras quedarte sola de una vez-dijo un poco tranquilo que fue gracias a mikari que se tranquilizo, lo soltó al momento pero cuando lo vio todo palido lo abrazo y le comenzó a repartir besos por toda la cara, hasta que reacciono…

-gracias Itachi-nissa-dijo Naruto yo solo supire un poco

- de nada bueno chicos ya es hora de que se preparen ya que dentro de poco tendran que pasar-

- jóvenes dentro de 10 minutos les tocara a ustedes en pasar al karaoke-dijo el mesero y se retiro al momento-

- ya no hay nada que hacer pasemos no es nada malo-dijo mikari

- pues creo que no hay otra opción -dijo Sakura

- vamos entonces Sakura, te deseo suerte Sasuke-dijo mikari dandole un beso en los labios

- nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para observar lo que ara mi ototo…-dije y en me vio con cara de molestia dandome a entender, "atrévete hacer algo y te mato", de todos modos pensaba tomarle fotos o algo por el estilo para mama

(Narradora Pov´s)

Todos se había juntando en la pista para ver a los que participaran en el karaoke, que se organiza cada sábado, comenzaron a pasar parejas tras parejas hasta que llego la pareja una chica…

- ¡bueno dejen presentarle a la siguiente pareja que son unas chicas tan hermosas que se pueden imaginar una de ellas se llama Sakura Haruno, junto con su compañera llamada Mikari Fujimaru que interpretaran la siguiente música de un grupo de par de chicas famosas por todo japón, las cuales son conocidad como el grupo HALCALI, su canción que interpretaran se llama LONG KISS GOODBYE!-

- estas preparada Sakura…-pregunto mikari

- algo…pero como es un karaoke debemos seguir las letras, vamos a deslumbrar a todos especialmente a Naruto y Sasuke, ya que me di cuenta que Sasuke no te quita la mirada de encima desde que subiste al escenario-dijo-no te preocupes vamos ya va a comenzar-dijo

- ¡bueno ya es hora de comenzar el karaoke…adelante con la musica!-grito el encargado, comenzaron con la canción, y en la pantalla empezaron a mostras las letras

(para que sepan algunos como va la cancion aquí les dejo el link de un video de la canción de estas interpretes .com/watch?v=XaTnyc5KYCA espero lo disfruten si estoy mal en algo dejenme comentario para que sepa, en la parte superiro de la letra colocare en paréntesis a la persona que le toca cantar).

**(Mikari)**

**Kondo wa itsu aeruka nante**

_(Que es lo que me hace pensar)_

**Sonna kao shite yoku ierutte**

_(Lo que me dice tu rostro?)_

**Omotetta yo nande darou**

_(Y me preguntas "Nos volveremos a ver?")_

Mientras ellas cantaban dos tiernos chicos embelezados con sus voces las observaban…

**(Sakura)**

**Any time shaberisugi no K.Y**

_(Cada vez que hablas tanto, no entiendo lo que dices)_

**Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"**

_(En un momento te veo y entonces lloro (I cry))_

**Namida no kaouka wa dore kurali**

_(Sirve de algo que veas mi lagrimas?)_

Naruto y Sasuke estaban mas que complacidos en sus voces de ella ya que eran las mejores juntas hasta en lo que es en la escuela…

**(MikariXSakura)**

**Watashi narini "ai seretai"**

_(Y yo digo "Quiero que me ames")_

**Afureru no ni kimi ga mienai**

_(De una forma especial, pero aun no se cual)_

**Nido to kimi ni aenai**

_(Y sigo con este sentimiento)_

**Sonna ki ga surunda...**

_(De que no te volvere a ver)_

Itachi que observaba cada textura del rostro de mikari le era muy familiar en el sentido de que ya la había visto antes de lo que se imagina, pero al escucharla cantar sentia una calidez por parte de ella como si escuchara la voz de su madre…

**(Mikari)**

**Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai**

_(Me gustaria decirtelo, Pero no encuentro las palabras)_

**Watashi tabun uson demo ii no ni**

_(Quizas debo escuchar tus mentiras)_

**"Ikanai de" mo ienai yo**

_(Yo no podria decirte "No me dejes")_

Todos sus amigos las observaban los cuales nunca se imaginaron verlas cantar a ambas juntas ya que hacían un buen par en dueto de música…

**(Sakura)**

**Nigitteta te ga hanaretara**

_(Cuando sueltas mi mano )_

**Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau noi,Watashi no koto**

_(Pienso "Te olvidaras de mi?)_

Siguieron cantando hasta que llegaron a la ultima estrofa de la canción las dos de pegaron de espaldas pegando sus manos y alzando su rostro arriba cerrando los ojos…

**(MikariXSakura)**

**Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai**

_(Me gustaria decirtelo, Pero no encuentro las palabras)_

**Watashi tabun uson demo ii no ni**

_(Quizas debo escuchar tus mentiras)_

**"Ikanai de" mo ienai yo**

_(Yo no podria decirte "No me dejes")_

Termino la canción todos comenzaron aplaudir, especialmente una pareja de chicos los cuales estaba contentos con ellas, bajaron del escenario y cada una se acerco a su pareja respectiva, se dieron un beso y abrazo y ya era el turno de ellos…

-bueno como siguiente y ultima pareja les presento a unos chicos extraordinarios ellos son Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze a ellos les toco la canción de una nueva pelicula la cual esta teniendo mucha publicidad aunque en el siguiente años sale se llama Otakebi de Yusuke( aquí les dejo el link donde pueden ver un video con todo y la canción de la esta nueva pelicula de Naruto shippuden blood prision bueno continuo con mi historia.com/watch?v=OcuhHl9K3JQ), bueno chicos es todo suya la canción-dijo el locutor y se empezó a escuchar la música ya luego se posesionaron de la manera que comenzaran…

**(Naruto) **

**Mae ni, mae ni, mae ni hashire unmei yo****  
><strong>**Tsugi tsugi mukai kaze kuguri nukeru****  
><strong>**Yura yura moe agaru tamashii de****  
><strong>**Motto... Shouri no osu sakebi "1, 2, hi ! "****  
><strong>

Comenzaron si canto de la forma que esperaban los demás ya que sus voces se quedaban al compás de la musica…

**(Sasuke)**

**Kiniro ni nabiku tate kami ga****  
><strong>**Boku no nakama hikarasetekunda****  
><strong>**Aoku yurameku tokino honoo ga****  
><strong>**Akai jounetsu tera shitekunda**

Ella al ver a Sasuke cantado junto con Naruto nunca se espero ver una de esas fasetas de el ya que con ella siempre era igual de serio pero tierno a la vez, se sonrojo al 100% ya que le encantaba la voz que Sasuke tenia…

****

**(NarutoXSasuke)**

**Denkou sekka shoumen toppa****  
><strong>**Donna tobira mobuchi yaburu****  
><strong>**Nisshin kebo****  
><strong>**Hyakkaryouran**

Todos sus amigos que de igual manera se sorprendieron nunca se esperaron algo como eso viendo a los que son hermanos del alma, amigos del alma hasta rivales del alma cantando en un escenario.

****

**(Naruto)**

**Mae ni, mae ni, mae ni hashire unmei yo  
>Tsugi tsugi mukai kaze kuguri nukeru<br>Yura yura moe agaru tamashii de  
>Motto... Shouri no osu sakebi "1, 2, hi ! "<br>**

Al momento de cantar esta estrofa, Naruto se coloco de espaldas a Sasuke como si finjiera tocando una guitarra electrica…

**(Sasuke) **

**Giniro ni somaru kono tsurugi ga****  
><strong>**Boku no kana wo damarasete kunda****  
><strong>**Awai yume no kakera no ichi tsuga****  
><strong>**Tashika na ima nokake hashi nanda****  
><strong>

De igual manera Sasuke se coloco asi con Naruto de espaldas ayudandolo a tocar de igual manera con una guitarra electrica…

**(NarutoXSasuke)**

**Junpuu manpan tenshin ranman  
>Amai wana ni wa ki wo tsukero<br>Sessatakuma  
>Sassato iku sa<br>**

**(Naruto) **

**Mae ni, mae ni, mae ni hashire unmei yo****  
><strong>**Tsugi tsugi mukai kaze kuguri nukeru****  
><strong>**Yura yura moe agaru tamashii de****  
><strong>**Motto... Shouri no osu sakebi "1, 2, hi ! "******

**(Sasuke)**

**Sappuukei na keshiki datte  
>Minna koe ne iro ni natte<br>Sen yaka ni sono mirai no hikari wo tsukan dare !  
>Fuan nante naize<br>Basei nante keri tobase  
>Oh, yeah ! Mori agare !<br>**

Asi siguieron cantando por un rato ya que la canción es larga y con muchas estrofas juntos...

**(NarutoXSasuke)**

******Burun burun furue agaru shimei ni****  
><strong>**Shurin shurin ryuukan wo maki okosu****  
><strong>**Zawa zawa yama to umi dakishimete****  
><strong>**Motto...******

**(NarutoXSasuke)**

**Mae ni, mae ni, mae ni hashire unmei yo****  
><strong>**Tsugi tsugi mukai kaze kuguri nukeru****  
><strong>**Yura yura moe agaru tamashii de****  
><strong>**Motto... Shouri no osu sakebi******

**Shouri no osu sakebi****  
><strong>**Shouri no osu sakebi "1, 2, hi ! "**

Todos bailaban al compás de la musica como ultimo estrofa que cantaban, Sasuke pegaron sus espaldas giraron sus rostros para ver al publico al verlos, terminaron con su ultima estrofa hasta que terminara la canción no se despegaron, todos aplaudieron al igual que sus amigos termino el karaoke hasta que había llegado la hora de irse todos a casa, Sasuke con ayuda de Itachi llevaron a mikari a su casa la cual estaba desavitada y le había propuesto a Sasuke que se quedara a dormir con ella claro sin hacer "nada" esa noche, mientras del otro lado estaba Naruto con Sakura que llegaban a su casa, la cual estaba solitaria…

- ya hemos llegado gracias por todo Naruto-

-no es nada es solo que no se como agradecerte-

- es verdad será posible que entres necesito hablar contigo de algo además necesito darte mi regalo-

- si vamos adentro, te acompaño-

Naruto Pov

Entramos a la casa, me senté en el sofá donde ella me dijo ya que fue a buscar algo que me daria, cuando regreso tenia una caja blanca, se sentó a mi lado, me la entrego dandome un beso en mis labios…

-omedeto Naruto…-

-gracias, te amo Sakura-dije, abri la caja era un collar con un cristal como agua mariana colgando era hermoso casi parecido a los ojos de Sakura auque un poco mas oscuro…

- tsunade-sama tu abuela me lo aconsejo para que te regalara, ya había hablado con, Mikari, Sasuke, al igual con tus padre pero se me ocurrio la manera de hablar con tsunade para que me dijiera que es lo que podía regalar, me dio el collar y me propuso que te lo regalara…-

- gracias Sakura…bueno te dejo ya me voy…-

- espera Naruto me gustaria darte mi otro regalo ya que son dos-

- dime ¿Cuál es?-

Se acerco a mi, me rodeo el cuello, se acerco me beso apasionadamente y se acerco a mi oído, susurrandome…

- quiero…que me hagas tuya, quiero que me hagas el amor…Naruto-dijo para volverme a besar

- estas segura no quiero lastimarte sabes a lo que refiero-

-estoy 100% segura de quererlo, lo deseo Naruto…-me acerque a ella a devolverle el beso la cargue para llevarla a su cuarto, al llegar la recosté en la cama, le comencé a besar el cuello, mientras ella me quitaba la camisa que tenia puesta ya que mi chamarra ya me la había quitado, pase una mano por detrás de la espalda de ella bajando el cierre de mi vestido se alce un poco y se lo quite solo la deje con su ropa interior y su sostén blanco, del cuello descendí hasta sus pechos nuevamente pase una de mis manos por su espalda y le quite el quite el broch de su sostén baje a uno de ellos y lo comencé a lamer, ella se tenso un poco, luego lo meti a mi boca jugando con el, lo deje y estaba rojo, pase con el otro, ella bajo su mano hasta mi pantalón y bajo la cremallera de mi pantalón hasta dejarme en boxers, fui bajando hasta su ombligo finji penetraciones en ombligo, ella arqueo su espalda…

-ahh…Naru…to…mmm-

Baje hasta su intimidad le quite la ultima prenda alce sus dos piernas hasta mis hombros…

- espe…ra…Naruto…no…ahí no…-

-tranquila Sakura…prometo no hacerte daño…te amo-

- yo también…-

Comencé a besar su intimidad a pasar mi lengua agarre con mis dientes un pequeños pedazo de carne, lo jale un poco, del mismo modo finjí penetraciones en su parte baja para prepararla aunque era un tortura para ambos, cuando vi lo suficiente dilata decidi posicionarme en entre sus piernas…

- si te duele avisame-dije ya que no queria lastimarla

- no te…preocupes…estaré bien-

Me coloque entre sus piernas de ella, comencé a penetrarla aunque grito un poco…

- ¡ahhhh, duele…Naruto ahhhh!-

-será mejor que paremos…no quiero lastimarte-

-no importa continua…onegai Naruto-

- esta bien…entrare de una sola Sakura-me acerque a ella atrapando sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, y la embesti, entre el ella de una sola embestida intento separarse de mi en el beso aunque lo impedí ya que le agarre su cabeza para impedír separarnos, espere a que ella se acostumbrara aunque baje una mano a sus intimidades pude sentir algo liquido que salia de ella era sangre eso queri decir que lo que quieria entregarme era su virginidad…

- Sakura…cuando me digas me movere-

- Naruto…ahh…muévete…hasme sentir Naruto…aunque creo que ya no hay marcha atrás ya que algo se nos olvido…-

- que se nos pudo olvidar-

- pues veráz como decirlo no usamos protección…-

-creo que ya no hay marcha atrás…continuemos-

-…pero Naruto si yo bueno sabes…si quedo…bueno en cinta-

- no te preocupes jamás te dejare lo prometo…-dije y comencé un vaiben lento.

Ella gemía mi nombre a medida que daba en el punto cable donde el placer ganaba, ella estaba jugando con mis cabellos dorados ambos estabamos llegando al clímax ya no aguantabamos…

- Sakura…grr…creo que ya voy…a llegar…-

- yo…mmm…ahhh….tambien…-

Segui embistiendola más rapido cuando llegamos juntos al clímax me derramo todo en ella, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, salí de ella aunque dio un ultimo gemido vi como de su interior salía el rastro de seme junto con rastros de sangre, me recosté a su lado, se acerco a mi colocando su cabeza en mi pecho, descubierto, jale la sabana para que nos cubriera…

- Naruto…omedeto…te amo

- yo también y gracias por todo Sakura…será mejor que descanses, hablare a mi casa para decirles que me quedare a dormir en tu casa-

- estas bien…buenas noches-

- descansa-

Así fui a llamar a mi casa, les comente que me quedare a dormir allí en casa de Sakura, regrese a la cama con ella, veia su rostro angelical tan tranquilo, me recosté junto a ella y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, esta había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado en mi vida, todo y gracias a las personas que amo especialmente a mi novia mas adorada que es Sakura…

Notas finales…

Lameto el retraso esque me entretuve con otras cosas aparte de la escuela ya que tengo mucha tarea bueno espero que les halla gustado es en nombre del mes de octubre ya que se celebra el cumpleaños de nuestro heroe de konoha Naruto bueno nos vemos en el proximo, espero que en el proximo no me odien por lo que voy a poner, nos vemos…

Ch7._ "Violación"


	8. Ch7 Violación

Notas del capitulo:

Aquí les traigo un capitulo mas no los retraso mas espero lo disfruten espero que no me odien por que lo que le voy hacer a mikari…

Ch7._ "Violación"

Naruto Pov

Me levante como de costumbre, sentí que a mi lado estaba vació, pero escuche la ducha del baño podía adivinar que era Sakura que se había levantado temprano, cuando me levante me coloque mis boxer al momento note en la cama una pequeña mancha de sangre se que era de ella ya que anoche ella me entrego su virginidad, espere a que saliera del baño, me acerque a saludarla como de costumbre, con un dulce beso en los labios…

-buenos días flor de cerezo-ella se sonrojo un poco por lo que dije

-buenos días amor… ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-bien…aunque aun no me creo que lo paso anoche-dije

-lo se pero te dije que ese era mi regalo-

-eso lo se aunque te termine lastimando-dije virando mi rostro para que ella notara en la cama una pequeña mancha de sangre

-eso comprueba de que te di mi virginidad-

-eso lo se muy claro y gracias…bueno vamos a darnos prisa y vamos a mi casa…me dijo mi madre ayer que le hable, que llegara temprano a la casa ya que me haría mi almuerzo favorito-

-déjame adivinar que es ramen-

-eh ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-si no fueras mi novio jamás te lo supiera Naruto-dijo-mejor vamos a darnos prisa y nos vamos-dijo para darme un casto beso, entre a bañarme como de costumbre, me aliste, salimos de su casa de ella rumbo a la mi al llegar me sorprendió ver a Mikari ahí mismo…

-que bueno que ya estas aquí Naruto, Sakura -dijo mi madre acercándose a mi para darme un abrazo

-gracias madre…Mikari… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine temprano a la casa, aproveche que mi padre aun no llega de su viaje…Sasuke se fue con Itachi y Minato-san a revisar unos documentos a la oficina no deben de tardar-

-esta bien…-

Todo iba bien hasta con la relación mía y de Sakura, al igual que la de Sasuke y Mikari, pasaron dos semanas, desde aquella noche…

Sasuke Pov

Nuestra relación marchaba de maravilla, aunque karin aun le seguía jugando malas jugarretas, era jueves ya era de noche estábamos rumbo a la casa de Mikari, ya era un poco tarde, la escuela trascurría de maravilla, aunque había algo raro en todo esto ya que no se había aparecido para nada Gaara que era lo raro hasta para Mikari, aunque a ella no le preocupaba ya que estaba conmigo…

-sabes no espero el momento en que salga de la escuela y podré irme a vivir lejos de mi padre-

-donde planeas irte…aunque no te dejare irte sola-

-bueno no estoy segura ya que necesito viajar para buscar a mi madre-

-entonces no te dejare sola te ayudare a buscarla, con ayuda del detective que contrato mi madre, para buscar a mi hermanita nos servirá, cuando regrese a la ciudad le preguntare si me puede ayudarte a buscarla-

-gracias buena idea, aunque no se a veces pienso que mi madre tiene una mejor vida a la que yo tengo, y le encanta y seguramente ya se abra olvidado de mi-dijo con triste

-no pienses así ella jamás te dejara y tu misma lo sabe donde quiera que este tu madre ella siempre te recuerda y te ama-dije para animarla, me acerque a ella para besarla con pasión cuando escuche que sonó mi celular conteste al separarme…

-moshi, moshi-

_Sasuke soy yo Itachi_

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?-

_Necesito que vallas temprano a la casa, mama quiere que le ayudes en poner nombre a las invitaciones de boda_

-tengo que ir ahora-

_Si Sasuke a mama le urge que le ayudes_

-esta bien lo are-

_Muy bien por eso e quiero hermanito_

Colgué mi teléfono nos detuvimos cerca de un parque que esta cerca de la casa de Mikari…

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-

-era Itachi necesito regresar a casa lo mas rápido posible ya que mi madre necesita mi ayuda para poner los nombres en las invitaciones de la boda-

-esta bien no importa yo apartir de aquí puedo ir sola-

-segura no quiero dejarte-

-no te preocupes estaré bien…además es posible que me encuentre con el o Yue, ya que por aquí cerca queda la casa de Yue-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-pues como decirlo, eh visto a Itachi por aquí cerca y esta es su hora de venir por aquí-

-si tienes razón…bueno entonces ten cuidado, te amo-

-yo igual te amo…nos vemos mañana en la escuela-dije para irme lo mas pronto posible note como ella se fue por el parque aunque casi no me agradaba aquel atajo que llevaba algo malo me decía que iba a ocurrir, esa misma noche, para estar seguro de que nada le pasara hable a Itachi nuevamente…

_Moshi, moshi_

-Itachi soy Sasuke necesito un favor y no niegues que estas en casa de Yue-san-dije ya que podía escuchar su voz

_Dime ¿Qué quieres?_

-se que cerca de la casa de ella hay un parque, por donde de igual manera vive Mikari, necesito que me hagas el favor de ir a vigilarla ella tomo el atajo de irse por el parque-

_Quieres que yo la valla a buscar y vea que todo esta en orden _

-si eso mismo me preocupa además siento algo en mi pecho que no me deja en paz-

_Esta bien Sasuke iré a ver que puedo hacer…nos vemos_

-gracias Itachi-dije como agradecimiento colgando el teléfono, aunque tenia un mal presentimiento en ese mismo momento así que continúe con mi rumbo a la casa

Mikari Pov

Había tomado rumbo a mi casa cuando me despedí de Sasuke, aunque tome un atajo por el parque admito que es peligroso, pero era una opción más rápido, mientras me iba sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo así que acelere mi paso, aunque seguía sintiendo lo mismo, hasta que detuve mi paso claro que el parque estaba oscuro y casi no podía ver nada, me vire para ver quien era la persona que me estaba siguiendo aunque no podía ver nada, me gire aunque sentí que alguien me cubría la boca con un su mano y me susurraba en el oído…

-tranquila…no te lastimare a menos de que cooperes-dijo lamiendo mi lóbulo de la oreja, intente zafarme del agarre de ese tipo aunque me era imposible el era mas fuerte que yo, aunque le golpe con mi talón le golpe su pie y me deshice de el, comencé a corre al momento, pero el me tiro al suelo, se coloco encima de mi, me dio una bofetada para dejarme aturdida en el proceso, sentí como pasaba una mano por debajo de mi blusa de uniforme que luego pasaba por debajo de mi sostén y masajeaba mi seno y pellizcaba pezón…

-basta…déjame…-estaba rogando de que me dejara

-shhh…no te lastimare amenos que cooperes como te dije-esa voz se me así familiar pero con tanto temor que sentía me era imposible saber quien era, paso a mi cuello para besarlo, morderlo pase mis manos por delante para detenerlo , pero por impulso alce mi mano golpeando o mejor dicho rasguñándolo en el cuello pude sentir como le deje una marca en el cuello, aunque el agarro ambas manos con una se saco una corbata que tenia puesta y me amarro ambas manos, paso una mano por debajo de mi falda metiendo su mano por debajo de mi ropa interior introduciendo tres dedos en mi intimidad, sentí un dolor horrendo…

-¡ahhhhhh basta déjame en paz!-grite como pude

-¡te dije que te quedaras quieta maldita zorra!-me dijo y me golpeo en mi cara, quede toda aturdida por aquel golpe, sentí como el me quitaba mi ropa interior y alzaba toda mi blusa dejando a la vista mis pechos se acerco a un lo metió a su boca mordiéndolo dejándome marcas al momento…

-¡ahhhhh, déjame suéltame!-dije pero aun seguía aturdida por el golpe dado, sentí como quito sus dedos de mi intimidad…

-le prometí a tu padre que no te dejaría embarazada así que utilizare protección-me quede estática a que se refería a que mi padre le prometió

-¿Qué dijiste?, de que hablas-pregunte algo temerosa

-veras tu padre te vendió a mi, además hace bastante tiempo te deseo, por esa misma razón esta misma noche te are mía a la fuerza y ese Uchiha bastardo no interferirá-dijo acaso nos conocía ambos, escuche como se bajaba la bragueta de pantalón, cerré mis ojos ya que sabia lo que venia…

-no lo hagas…onegai…basta-dije derramando lagrimas abrió una bolsita en donde estaba el condón y se lo coloco, sabia que cumplía su palabra a mi padre ya que si lo hacia mi padre lo mataría, sentí un dolor punzante en mi parte baja, arquee mi espala de dolor…

-se siente bien…ahora si te puedo tener para mi-dijo y comenzó a moverse rápido

-¡duele, basta…Sasuke AYUDAME!-comencé a gritar pero no servia para nada, ahora si sabia que no podía zafarme de ahí, ya no vería mas a Sasuke a la cara…

Itachi Pov

Estaba al final del parque esperando a ver si mikari se asomaba pero, me comencé a preocupar ya que ella aun no aparecía, deje el auto con seguridad, camine para centrarme al parque y buscarla, al llegar escuche gritos de dolor, me adentre a unos arbustos cerca, cuando vi. a un broch de cabello reconocible el cual al asomarme mejor pude notar de quien era Mikari, la cual se quejaba de dolor ese tipo la estaba violando, me acerque rápidamente aquel tipo, y lo aparte del lugar, ella se quejo de dolor al dejar que ese tipo saliera de su interior, note como de su entrada salía un rastro de sangre eso significaba que ese tipo la lastimo, antes de que reaccionara, iba atacarlo, pero el se desapareció, era un cobarde, me acerque a ella antes de agarrarla ella tenia un collar el cual no lo podía creer era el que tenia mi hermanita menor cuando se la llevaron, aquel collar de color azul, era un cristal azul…

-no imposible ella no puede ser-dije, pero no tenia tiempo así que la cubrí para llevarla al auto, maneje lo mas rápido que pude y la lleve a la casa, toque el timbre para que mi madre me abriera aunque guarde el collar para que mi madre no lo viera, al entrar ella quedo impactada por lo que veía…

-Itachi… ¿Qué le paso a Mikari-Chan?-pregunto preocupada

-madre no hay tiempo llama a Tsunade-sama para que la venga a revisar, ella fue…violada antes de llegar a su casa-dije y ella se asombro y comenzó a llorar

-imposible-dije ella cubriendo su boca con ambas manos

-la llevare al cuarto de Sasuke, para que cuando venga Tsunade-sama la cure-dije subiendo las escaleras, mi madre llamo rápidamente a Tsunade, en 15 minutos llego, entro al cuarto, mientras, estaba en el pasillo llame a Sasuke, ya que no estaba en casa…

-Sasuke… ¿Dónde estas?-pregunte

_-en casa de Sakura con Naruto-_

_-necesito que vengas inmediatamente a la casa-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Sasuke espero que no te alteres, pero es sobre Mikari-_

_-¿Qué le paso Itachi?, dime-_

_-como me pediste que cuidara de ella que viera que llegara a su casa, lo hice aunque ella tomo el atajo por el parque, yo estaba esperando al final pero ella no llegaba así que decidí entrar a buscarla-_

_-¿Qué paso después Itachi?, ¡responde!-_

_-tranquilo Sasuke, bueno luego de eso, cuando llegue me tope con la peor imagen del mundo lo cual era, que un tipo…abuso de ella, intente detenerlo pero escapo-dije pero ya no escuche nada através del teléfono _

_-¿Sasuke estas ahí?-_

_-¡¿Dónde están?-dijo el gritando_

_-estamos en casa, Tsunade-sama la esta curando-dije como ultimo_

Sasuke Pov

Colgué el teléfono, me senté de golpe en el sillón, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mi novio, la mujer que amo fue…violada…Naruto se acerco a mi a preguntarme que pasaba…

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-pregunte, me gire haberle la cara

-Sasuke… ¿ocurre algo malo?-esta petrificado con lo que me dijo el así que se me hacia difícil hablar

-es…Mikari…ella esta en casa-

-que bueno entonces vamos-dijo Sakura

-pero…hay algo malo…ella no llego a su casa…ella fue…v-violad-da…Naruto, Sakura-dije entre dientes

-¿Qué?, imposible-dijo Sakura cubriendo su boca con ambas manos

-¿Cómo paso las cosas?-

-vamos en el camino te explico, tenemos que irnos rápido a casa-dije para agarra mis cosas y salir de la casa junto con Sakura y Naruto, tomamos rumbos para la casa me sentía culpable de haberla dejado sola nunca debí dejarla menor si era de noche…

Itachi Pov

-¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunte

-ella esta bien aunque su parte baja tardara en curarse como 2 semanas-dijo-aunque, puede haber un daño psicológico, pero esperemos que no sea nada grave-dijo seria

-ya veo, cuando la revisaba vio algo en ella-

-si te refieres al collar que tiene aquel cristal azul, si me dejo sin palabras por ahora esta escondido bajo su ropa-

-le tomare una foto ya que Kakashi vendrá en 1 semana y se lo mostrare aunque no le diré nada a mi madre para no darle falsas esperanzas-

-Itachi sabes las consecuencias que puede traer esto si, ella es tu hermana menor-

-si se que la relación que lleva con Sasuke se quebraría, pero tengo que averiguar-

-espero que todo salga bien, aunque Sasuke saldrá herido en esto pero no podemos hacer nada-dijo Tsunade-sama pero tenia razón, me acerque a ella, saque su collar, y le tome una foto, lo regrese a como estaba

-ella no despertara hasta mañana, así que lo mejor es dejarla descansar-dijo para abrir la puerta y salir, la acompañe, bajamos me senté junto a mi madre, y le dije como estuvieron las cosa, de igual manera hable con Sasuke se lo dije, además el ya debería estar viniendo, cuando escuche que la puerta fue abierta, vi a Sasuke que entraba todo alterado…

-¡ ¿Dónde esta mikari?-dijo alterado agarrando a Itachi de la camisa

-¡Sasuke tranquilízate crees que a mikari le gustaría verte de esa manera!-dije agarrandolo de la misma manera

-Sasuke Itachi tiene razón ahora ella te necesita mas que nunca-dijo mi madre mientras Sasuke me soltaba

-quiero verla-dijo

-ella esta durmiendo hasta mañana despertara, anda además ella va a estar bien-dijo Tsunade-sama, el camino para las escaleras mientras Tsunade-sama, Sakura y Naruto lo acompañaban, me sentía mal por mi hermano pero ya no se podía hacer nada para impedirlo…

Sasuke Pov

Llegamos a mi cuarto donde estaba ella, entramos con cuidado, ella estaba recostada en la cama, durmiendo aunque en su rostro se podía ver un rastro de lágrimas, y un rostro lleno de dolor, me senté junto a ella, acariciando su rostro, no me dio vergüenza comenzar a llorar en ese momento ya que la verdad me dolía lo ocurrido con ella…

-Sasuke…tranquilo ella va a estar bien-dijo Naruto dándome ánimos

-el tiene razón, animo Sasuke ella nos necesita mas que nunca-dijo Sakura esta vez, unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron en su rostro provocando que ella despertara, se levanto, yo me acerque abrazarla, pero sentí como ella comenzaba a temblar…

-no…m-me…t-to...…ques…onegai…-dijo ella intentando separarse de mi, hasta que ella se separo de mi, y comenzó a temblar abrazándose a si misma

-mikari soy yo Sasuke…veme a los ojos-dije intentando acercarme pero ella me dio un manotazo apartando mi mano

-¡déjame no me toques…no me hagas daño!...ya no mas…onegai-me destrozaba el corazón con solo verla así, vi como Tsunade se acerco a ella, y la abrazo aunque no debería tenerle miedo, ya que ella es una mujer…

-salgan un momento chicos-asentimos con la cabeza, salimos y nos quedamos en el pasillo, yo me deje caer al suelo resbalándome por la pared, agache mi cara, y agarre mi cabeza con ambas manos…

-Sasuke…-

-maldición… ¡MALDICIÓN!-dije gritando, y seguir llorando

-derramas lagrimas no nos sirve de nada Sasuke ella necesita nuestro apoyo-dijo mi hermano que se asomo con mi madre, ella se acerco a mi agarrando mis manos

-tu hermano tiene razón, es mejor ayudarle a superar esto, Sasuke-dijo abrazándome y le correspondí.

Escuchamos como la puerta era abierta…

-ella ya esta tranquila durmiendo, hasta mañana despertara-

-quiero entrar a verla solo última vez, por esta noche-

-esta bien…Sasuke tranquilo ella necesita tiempo-entre al cuarto cerrando la puerta, me adentre y me senté junto a ella pegue mi frente con la de ella, roce sus labios con los míos, salí de cuarto, pero escuche un susurro…

-perdóname…Sasuke-dijo ella en susurro

-yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…tu eres la que debe perdonarme por haberte dejado…descansa-dije saliendo del cuarto nuevamente y dejarla descansar, ya mañana seria un nuevo día…

Notas finales:

Lamento el retraso es que no tenia cargador de mi lapo y apenas me lo entregaron hace una semana pero como estoy dedicada a mis otros fic de yaoi parte y con la escuela lo bueno que ya estoy de vacaciones bueno bye bye nos vemos…

Que les pareció no me odien yo tampoco quería hacerle algo así T-T

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo hasta luego

Ch8._ "Noticia, Culpable"


	9. Ch8 Noticia, Culpable

Notas del capitulo:

Otro mas de mis capitulo bueno nos vemos…

_**El collar del destino**_

_**Ch8._ "Noticia, Culpable"**_

*2 semanas después*

Mikari Pov

En total de tiempo ya había pasado 1 mes entero, desde aquella noche apenas había pasado 2 semanas las cuales han sido duras para mi ya que Sasuke a tomado su distancia gracias a mi, ya que con trabajo un hombre se acerque a mi, el apenas me agarra mi mano, y me da beso en la frente, cuando intenta abrazare y besarme me es imposible, ya que comienzo a temblar y tengo miedo, ya que mi cabeza comienza pensar de que es aquel tipo que me violo, estábamos reunidos en casa de los Namikaze-Uchiha, lo cual fue Sakura de la idea aunque solo faltaba ella en llegar ya que Naruto, Sasuke estaban arriba, al igual Itachi revisando unos papeles ya que mi caso lo esta llevando con el investigador y policía que es amigo de la familia que se llama kakashi junto con su compañero Iruka me ayudaran averiguar quien fue el que me hizo daño...

-Mikari-Chan…te noto algo pensativo-dijo Mikoto-san

-no es nada, es solo que estoy pensando en lo duro que ha sido para mi estas 2 semanas para mi ya que he tratado mal a Sasuke…no dejo que se acerque a mi, pienso que me odia, después de esto no tengo el valor de verlo a la cara-

-mi hijo sabrá esperarte, además el no te debe odiar…el te ama-

-pero después de esto no se si aun me ama-dije en susurro cuando se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Sakura junto con Tsunade-sama…

-te demoraste mucho Sakura-dije parándome imitando a la señora Mikoto

-lo lamento es que venimos del hospital-

-te encuentras bien Sakura, no tienes nada malo-dijo Mikoto

-no es nada malo es sobre lo que les tengo que decir a todos-

-ya veo-

-es que no se como lo va a tomar Naruto será una buena noticia aunque no se como la tomara-

-dinos haber si te podemos ayudar-dije

-es que verán, aquella noche de su cumpleaños de Naruto el paso la noche en mi casa…aquella noche me entregue en cuerpo y alma a el, aunque hubo una consecuencia, de que no utilizamos preservativo-dijo apenada

-no me digas que…-dijo Mikoto sorprendida

-si, estoy embarazada de 1 mes-dijo alegremente

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto una voz en las escaleras

-Naruto-dijo ella asustada

-es verdad…Sakura estas embarazada-dijo sorprendido

-si Naruto, entenderé si no quieres hacerte cargo-dijo tristemente

-es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…seré padre-dijo para caer por detrás y se agarrado por Sasuke e Itachi, que ambos suspiraron y dijeron en iguales…

-dobe-dijeron

Comenzamos a felicitar a Sakura, todas, despertó Naruto y se acerco a ella para abrazarla y consentirla como nunca, estaba llorando de alegría, acariciando su vientre plano aún, yo estaba contenta por ambos aunque me ponía a pensar si llegaría así con Sasuke pero después de lo que me paso no seria posible formas una familia junto a el…

*A la mañana siguiente*

Las clases ya había acabado por completo, estábamos saliendo de la ultima clase la cual era dibujo, Sasuke y Naruto estaba delante de nosotras, yo estaba completamente callada no hablaba, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio entre nosotras…

-Mikari te he notado triste algo malo pasa-negué con la cabeza

-no es nada-

-a mi no me puedes mentir Mikari algo malo pasa…dime-

-es solo que Sasuke esta muy distante de mi, no me besa ni me abraza como antes, ya nada es igual después de esa noche-

-no es tu culpa lo que pasó-

-ya no importa, ahora tengo vergüenza de verlo a los ojos-

-no debes de tener vergüenza Mikari, no fue tu culpa, ya veras que luego todo volverá a la normalidad-

-si eso creo-

-cambiando de tema guardaste el cuaderno que te di en el descanso-

-a claro-dije abriendo mi mochila, saque el cuaderno aunque note que me faltaba algo a mí

-pasa algo-

-se me olvido mi cuaderno de dibujo especial…necesito ir a buscarlo-dije para darle mi mochila a Sakura

-te esperaremos…-

-no hace falta…pueden irse yo luego los alcanzo-

-no…mejor te esperamos-dijo Naruto

-estaré bien…además, si me vuelve a pasar lo mismo ya no importa nada-dije viendo a Sasuke que me observo con los ojos sorprendidos, me aleje de ellos corriendo, para volver a entrar a la escuela, llegue al salón de dibujo note que no había nadie así que decidí mejor entrar agarrar mi cuaderno e irme, me acerque a mi pupitre agarre mi cuaderno aunque escuche como alguien entro, yo me pare rápidamente y metí mi cuaderno a mi bulto pensando que la persona que entro es el conserje o a lo mejor alguien como Naruto, Sasuke o Sakura, pero si no ellos me hubieran hablado, me levante rápidos me iba a voltear, aunque ya no me dio tiempo ya que alguien me coloco un paño con algún tipo de aroma algo, raro que me dejo como algo atontada, me recostó en el suelo, se acerco a mi quitándome el paño y agarrando mis manos poniéndolas a los costados, mientras el me besaba el cuello yo solo cerré los ojos…

-no sabes cuanto deseaba tenerte otra vez entre mis brazos-dijo aquella vos la reconocía era de aquel tipo me violo aquella noche…

-suéltame…onegai…no me hagas daño-dije asustada

-tranquila disfrutaras este momento…sabes que fue lo que te di para que quedaras de esta forma…es una droga llamada, afrodisíaco-

-imposible-no lo podía creer ese tipo me dio aquello, cuando me acariciaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo, sentía como me tensaba y me calentaba

-sabes no se que pensaría tu novio Uchiha si nos viera y a ti te viera cooperando conmigo-dijo besándome a la fuerza

-onegai déjame ir-comencé abrir mis ojos, cuando termine de abrirlo me quede en shock por quien era-G-Gaara-dije en susurro

-ahora si me reconoces…mi hermosa muñeca-

-basta suéltame-intentaba quitármelo de encima

-tranquila, sabes una cosa, ahora que ya no tengo nada que ver con tu padre, ahora te puedo hacer mía como quiera sin protección…si te dejo embarazada vendré por ti y mi hijo ya que me iré por un tiempo y no sospechen de mi-dijo el estaba loco y obsesionado, comencé a sentir los efectos del afrodisíaco me contenía al momento de esto ya que no quería hacerlo con el…

-estas loco…suéltame…g-gaa…ra-dije ya asustada ya que el comenzaba a besar mi cuello, sentía como mis brazos, estaban entumecidos, el con ambas manos abrió de golpe mi blusa de escuela, y luego alzando mi sostén dejando a la vista mis senos, con el rosee sentí un escalofrío, intente golpearlo con mi rodilla la cual era imposible bajo una mano a mi intimidad, masajeándola, y colando un dedo por dentro…

-¡ayúdame Sasuke…ayúdame!-grite pero el me dio un golpe en el rostro quede aturdida, por aquello, ya no tenia escapatoria me tenia en sus carras completamente…

-¡suéltala maldito Gaara!-escuche como alguien grito y aquella vos era de Sasuke, lo separo de mi, de golpe me senté bajando mi sostén y cubriéndome, mientras Gaara escapo, Naruto intento agarrarlo pero fue inútil, me coloco su chamarra en ese momento me abrace a mi misma y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho me sentí cansada por haber peleado contra esa droga solo esperaba a que despertara y ya se fueran los afectos, me deje vencer y caí dormida en los brazos de Sasuke…

Sasuke Pov

No podía creerlo ese maldito Gaara la iba a violar si no hacia ella quedaría mas lastimada de lo normal, cuando llegue lo separe de ella, aunque note en su cuello la marca que me dijo ella que le hizo a su violador, le dejo un raspón el cuello, cuando lo note ese mal nacido de Gaara había sido el que la violo, intento agarrarlo Naruto pero el escapo al momento, acerque a ella a cubrirla con mi chamarra, pero ella callo inconsciente en ese momento, nos encaminamos a su casa, la lleve a su cuarto, Sakura se encargo de cambiarla, pudimos notar en las condiciones que viven aunque se ven a buenas, no me convencía ya que era verdad que su padre la golpea…

-ya esta lista, la cambie, por ahora esta durmiendo-dijo Sakura bajando del cuarto

-dime entonces era Gaara el tipo que la violo a ella-

-si Naruto lo pude ver ya que el tenia aquella marca que me contó que le dejo a la persona que le hizo daño aquella noche-dije cerrando mi puño

-ya veo…tenemos que decirle a kakashi-san-dijo Naruto

-si apenas ella despierte la llevaremos-dije-iré a verla-dije para levantarme

Me dirigí a su cuarto al llegar, note como ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama…

-veo que ya despertaste-dije ella asintió con la cabeza

-que bueno que estés bien-dijo Sakura asomándose con Naruto a su lado

-es mejor que nos vallamos necesitas descansar…vamos Sasuke-

-espera…Sasuke no…te vallas…necesito…hablar…contigo-dijo ella agitadamente algo andaba mal

-váyanse yo luego hablo contigo Naruto además no la puedo dejar sola por ahora-dije viéndola como sonrojaba mas…

Ellos salieron del cuarto, junto con ellos bajaron me despedí de ellos volví a subir al cuarto, me adentre, me pare en frente de ella…

-dime ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?-

No hubo contestación por ella iba a decir nuevamente algo pero ella se abalanzo a mi abrazándome por el cuello, susurrándome al oído

-Sasuke…yo…ayu…dame…ahh-dijo ella agitadamente

-Mikari que fue lo que te dio Gaara-

-una droga…me la colo…co…en un paño…me la dio a…oler…se llamaba…a-afrodisíaco-cuando me lo dijo ya sabia cual era el problema, aquella droga ya comenzaba hacer efecto

-tu misma debes saber cual es la única manera de ayudarte, tengo miedo de ayudarte y luego que me tengas miedo-dije, pero ella me silencio con un beso

-solo veme a los ojos es todos…hazme el amo, Sasuke…ayúdame, ahh-sabia que tenia que ayudarla y lo are a como de lugar…

Notas finales:

Que les pareció espero que les halla encantado bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima bye

Ch9._ Sanando Heridas…


	10. Ch9 Sanando Heridas…

Notas del capitulo:

Un lemon mas de SasuMika…

Espero sea de su agrado dejen comentarios al final plis

_**El collar del destino**_

_**Ch9._ "Sanado Heridas"**_

Sasuke Pov

Ella estaba sentada de espaldas a mi, mientras yo acariciaba uno de sus pechos por encima de su ropa, de igual manera bajaba mi mano a su intimidad masajeándola estaba completamente húmeda como si ya hubiese llegado al orgasmo por segunda vez…

-Mikari ya te has corrido-

-si…ah…Sasuke…yo…onegai…hazme el…amor-dijo para girar su rostro y atrapar sus labios en un beso apasionado, le quite su blusa, le desate su sostén por delante cuando sus pechos quedaron libres ella gimió en el beso, pellizque uno de ellos…

-¡ahhh…Sasuke! onegai ayúdame-gimió ella se sentía muy sensible de lo normal

-tranquila…te prometo que te ayudare a quitarte el efecto de la droga-dije pero estaba molesto, una vez que acabara con esto buscaría a Gaara para que me las pagara ya que no iba a permitir que ese maldito se quede así…

-Sasuke…perdóname…onegai-dijo ella a lo cual me sorprendió no entendía porque se disculpaba…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-dije besando su cuello

-ahh…porque me he separado mucho de ti…debido a lo que Gaara me hizo hace tiempo, sabes que hablo de cuando el me vi…-la interrumpí para que no lo dijera jamás nuevamente, ella misma me daba a entender que sentía culpable por mi, la gire para que quedáramos ambos viéndonos a los ojos, ella estaba toda roja de lo normal, claro que estaba así, por la maldita droga que Gaara le hizo inhalar…

-Mikari…ya estas toda mojada así que entrare en ti de una sola-dije para quitarme mis pantalones junto con mis boxers seguido, le quite de igual manera su ropa de la parte baja a ella, podía notar sus ojos llenos de lujuria y pasión mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas, al igual su boca entreabierta respirando agitadamente…

-hazlo Sasuke…quiero que estés dentro de mi-dijo para pasar sus manos por mi pecho acariciándolo…

Me acerque a ella alzando sus piernas, abriéndolas hasta donde podía las flexione, pero antes de que ingrese en ella, estire mi mano y agarre la bolsita en donde estaba el condón claro que no lo dejaría pasar…

-Sasuke… ¿Qué haces?-pregunto viendo lo que hacia

-pues me colocare la protección-dije para empezar abrir la bolsita

-no te lo pongas-me dijo me quede sorprendido por lo que me acababa de decir, no quería protegerse pero no entendía el porque…

-¿Por qué Mikari?-pregunte para saber el porque de eso

-yo quiero que lo hagamos así como así…onegai…quiero sentir todo tu seme dentro de mi, tu semilla dentro Sasuke…-dijo para posar una mano en mi cara

-Mikari te das cuenta que si lo hacemos así es probable que quedes embarazada-dije serio

-eso lo se…por eso quiero tener un hijo tuyo o acaso tu no quieres formar una familia-dijo que pensaba, claro que quería que fuera la madre de mis hijos pero no ahora…

-si quiero pero no creo que ambos estemos listos para esto-dije para ver cual seria su reacción aunque me imagino que tenía un plan para esto…

-Sasuke si quedo embarazada…será lo mejor porque hay un motivo y ese motivo es que me podrás sacar de esta casa, en donde solo vivo un infierno con mi padre-dijo ella agarrandome por el cuello

-entonces no lo utilizare, si tu lo dices-dije para así entrar en ella de una sola embestida, ella arqueo su espalda mientras yo me deje caer en ella, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello…

-Sasuke muévete-dijo para besar mi cuello

-Mikari te amo-

-también te amo Sasuke-dijo comencé un vaivén lento, ya que con dificultad me podía mover dentro de ella por su estreches ya que la droga la tenia de esa forma, tenia que hacer que se corriera nuevamente ya que lo necesitaba

-Mikari me daré prisa necesito que corras-dije incrementando las embestidas

-ahh…mmm…sasu…ke…motto, motto…onegai ahhhhhhh-ella gemía cada vez mas alto de lo normal

-M-Mikari estas…estre…cha…grr-

Sentí como ella estaba llegando al clímax, al igual que yo aunque tenía un presentimiento que no iba ser la única vez que tenia que hacer eso…

-¡ahhhh Sasuke ya no…me vengo…Sasuke!-dijo arqueando su espalda y dejando escapar un gemido tan sexy

-¡Mikari!-también grite su nombre de ella, me deje caer, espere a que mi aire se normalizara, así fue, me alce, para salir de ella pero se me abalanzo besándome y ella quedo encima de mi, se acerco a besar mi cuello y morderlo, soltaba suspiros a cada paso, ella comenzó a cabalgar encima de mi, ella apretaba las mantas de la sabana y escondía su cara en mi cuello, podía escuchar cerca de mi oído sus gemidos, tan apasionados, agarre con mis manos sus nalgas y presionarlas, le comencé ayudar en la embestidas, presionaba y podía sentir como entraba mas afondo en ella…

-ahh…Sasuke…motto…ahhh mmm-

-eres Hermosa…grr…Mikari…mmm-le agarre esta vez sus caderas y la embestí mas fuerte

-¡ahh no tan…ahh…fuerte…Sasuke…ahh…mmm!-gimió alzándose y apoyarse en mi pecho, para que siguiera cabalgando encima de mi

-Sasuke…onegai…tócame…necesito que me…toques-dijo ella agarrando mi mano para acercarla a uno se sus pecho, lo comencé a masajear aunque con cada roce que le daba ella solaba un gemido mas alto de lo normal

-estas…muy sensible…de lo normal…-dije para sentarme un poco y agarrar con mis labio un pezón de ella a lo cual ella reacciono agarrando mi cabello entre sus dedos y apretándolos…

-ahhhh Sasuke, motto-dijo con mi otra mano masajeaba el otro seno de ello mientras con mi boca jugaba con el otro dejándolo sumamente húmedo, pase mis manos por su espalda acariciándola paso a paso, la volví a recostar en la cama para alzar sus piernas y abrirlas mas de lo normal, mientras de mi boca no despegaba el pezón que jugaba, así comencé a salir y entrar en ella, salía por completo de ella y volvía a entrar en ella de una sola embestida…

-ahhhh Sasuke dale ahí…onegai nuevamente-dijo arqueando su espalda

-Mikari-dije separándome su pezón, y pasar al otro y dejarlo como el otro rojo

-Sasuke, más…motto…motto-dijo entre gemidos

La alce y ella enredo sus piernas en mi cadera, me acerque a la pared mas cercana la peque a ella ahí mismo la seguí embistiendo mientras la besaba, nos separamos por falta de aire aunque un hilito de saliva nos unía a ambos…

-¡Sasuke ya no aguanto…mas…ahhhh…me vengo…! ¡Sasuke!-gimió de igual manera sentí como sus paredes de su interior apresaban mi miembro y me corría nuevamente dentro de ella, pero aun así sentí que seguía estrecha, la ultima era la decisiva necesitaba que el efecto de la droga desapareciera aunque seria difícil, la lleve a la cama para recostarla, salí de ella la voltee ella quedo de pecho a la cama, mientras yo baje un mano a su entrada metí un dedo dentro de ella, aunque podía sentir toda mi esencia que estaba caliente dentro de ella…

-Sasuke…una vez más onegai…ah…Sasuke…-dijo me acerque atrapar sus labios nuevamente aunque esta vez ya tenia que ser la ultima podía notar su rostro de ella que estaba cansado, le abrí sus piernas e ingrese dentro de ella, se alzo un poco al sentirme nuevamente dentro de ella…

-¡ahhhh!-gimió por lo alto comencé a moverme dentro de ella aunque ella se aferraba a las sabanas, pude notar como agarraba un pedazo de la sabana y se lo metía a su boca, para evitar sus gemidos, jale sus brazos para atrás con una sola mano, con la otra le quite el pedazo de la sabana que había agarrado…

-no lo hagas quiero oírte gemir-dije acelerando las embestidas

-Sasuke…ah…ya no aguanto…más…yo…-

-un poco mas-solté sus manos ella callo de pecho a la cama, con ambas manos en su pecho, mientras yo me apoyaba en la cama con mis manos e incrementaba las embestidas…

-ya no…Sasuke…¡Sasuke!-dijo llegando al orgasmo, yo aun no llegaba me faltaba poco, seguí embistiéndola, podía ver su cara toda roja, en su boca tenia un dedo que ya estaba lleno de saliva, y de la comisura de su boca salía un hilito de saliva, sus ojos llenos de lujuria y sus mejillas sonrojadas, le di 3 embestidas mas, termine por derramarme dentro de ella, por completo llegue al mejor orgasmo del mundo, me deje caer encima de ella, con mucho cuidado…

-S-Sasuke…gracias-dijo salí de ella la abrace para recostarla en la cama y colocarme encima de ella

-M-Mikari…te amo-dije para acercarme a besarla nuevamente

-estoy…cansada…Sasuke…-

-descansa lo necesitas-

-no te iras…a ningún lugar…onegai…quédate conmigo esta noche-dijo cuando comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos

-claro que me quedare aquí junto a ti…no te abandonare jamás lo prometo-dije

-Sasuke…no me abandones jamás-dijo para quedarse dormida

-no lo are jamás te abandonare es una promesa-dije para darle un ultimo beso en los labio, salí de su interior, me separe de ella la cubrí con una sabana, me metí al baño a darme una ducha, cuando salí estaba vestido con solo mi pantalón y tenia enredado la toalla en mi cuello, ella estaba aun durmiendo, me senté junto a ella, agarre mi celular y me fije en la hora ya eran las 11:00 PM si no llamaba mi madre se preocuparía, así que marque el numero de Naruto…

*llamada telefonica*

_-moshi, moshi…habla Naruto-dijo el dobe_

_-soy Sasuke, nada mas te hablo para decirte que no llegare a domir nuevamente a casa-dije ya que no podía irme no la dejaría sola mas cuando ella me lo pido _

_-Sasuke ¿Qué paso?...no me mientas ya que note perfectamente como se comportaba ella-dijo a el nunca le podía mentir, me levante de donde estaba salí un momento del cuarto…_

_-Naruto el maldito de Gaara quería volverla a ser suya, a violarla, aunque para eso ella también iba a comperar-_

_-no te entiendo Sasuke-dijo Naruto _

_-le dio a oler una droga que era un afrodisiaco…con eso la iba a forzar a ser suya para hacerme creer que ella de verdad quiero estar con el-dije paretando los puños_

_-ya le he comentado a Kakashi la situación de lo que he ha pasado aunque, pero ella necesita hablar con el mañana para que Kakashi e Iruka esten al tanto de todo-_

_-ya veo, pero kakashi fue a ver a Gaara y atraparlo-_

_-desgraciadamente escapo…y su hermana karin no sabe nada al igual kankuro y temari-_

_-maldción…bueno avisale a Oka-sama que no llegare mañana iré a la casa hablar con kakashi para lo del asunto de ella-_

_-esta bien le comunicare…Sasuke para ayudarle con este problema tuviste que hacer-_

_-si la hize mía otra vez…aunque ella estuvo deacuerdo a que lo hisieramos ya que ella quería borrar aquellos recuerdos malos de Gaara y remplazarlos por los mios-_

_-ya veo…entonces ten cuidate…especialmente si lo vuelven hacer-dijo Naruto _

_-Naruto para que lo sepas ella ya es mía totalmente-dije para darle a entender lo que paso entre nosotros_

_-Sasuke no me digas que lo hicieron sin…-_

_-dobe lo hicimos sin preservativo bueno debo colgarnos vemos mañana-dije para cortar la llama_

*fin de la llamada*

Llegue al cuarto, aunque al entrar pude escuchar sollozos, me acerque a la cama no estaba ella, me metí al baño ahí estaba ella acurrucada en el rincon del baño…

-Mikari…-la llame alzo su mirada se levanto y se abalanzo a mi

-p-pensé que…te h-habias ido…p-pensé que me dejabas sola-dijo nerviosa

-no te dije que me quedare aquí contigo no me iré a ningun lado-dije acariciando su cabello mojado

-gracias Sasuke…por ayudarme y a quitarme esos recuerdos que me atormentaban, cada noche-dijo aferrandose mas a mi

-Mikari te amo y no permitire que nadie te lastime-

-también te amo Sasuke…-dije cargandola y dirigiendonos a la cama

-te llevare a la cama-dije la recosté aunque ella me jalo para que quedare encima de ella, me beso apasionadamente

-quiero hacerlo otra vez-dijo apenada

-debes descansar…Mikari-dije sentí como una mano de ella se acercaba a la bragueta de mi pantalón y abrirlo

-onegai…quiero sentirte otra vez-dijo en mi oído exitandome, no me resisti y me deje llevar aquella noche, lleno de caricias, roces y gemidos, cuando caimos rendidos nos dejamos llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…

Notas finales:

Que les pareció muy "hot" bueno nos vemos plis dejen comentarios…

Ch10._ noticia 2…


	11. Ch10 noticia 2…

Notas del capitulo:

Una mas que lo difruten bye

_**El collar del destino**_

_**Ch10._ noticia 2…**_

*1 semana después*

Mikari Pov

Todo regresaba a la normalidad mi relacion con Sasuke estaba regresando a su curso normal nos quedaba solo 3 semanas de clases en la preparatoria, hoy por alguna razón la novia de Itachi Yue nos pidio reunirnos en la casa de la familia Namikaze-Uchiha aunque era raro, las clases habían terminado, y lo que es sobre Gaara no se había parecido para nada, hable con el detective kakashi que al mismo tiempo es como un policia, pero no le comente nada con detalla a el sobre lo que mi padre le dijo a Gaara de que el me vendio, además no hay pruebas rotundas…

-amor sabes ¿Por qué su novia de tu hermano nos pidio vernos?-pregunte a Sasuke

-no solo me llamo anoche por telefono y me comento-

-ya veo…Naruto tu sabes algo-

-no se nada-

-por cierto Sakura ¿Cómo vas en tu embarazo?-

-te has cuidado bien…-dijo Sasuke

-claro…Naruto es el que me cuida mas, que los demás-dijo abrazando a Naruto

-vamos a casa, ya nos deben de estar esperando…-dijo Sasuke nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de Sasuke ya que Itachi se lo devolvió, tiempo atrás, ya ibamos a empezar a subir cuando escuche una vos que me hablaba

-¡maldita seas Mikari…!-esa voz era de karin que me estaba gritando se acerco a mi

-¡¿Qué te pasa? Karin!-dije ya que venia a mi gritandome como si nada

-¡por tu culpa a mi hermano lo esta persiguiendo la policia!-

-¡no es mi culpa que tu hermano me halla violado!-lo dije ese era uno de los tantos pasos para librarme de su sombra que siempre me perseguia a todas partes

-¡no será mejor decir que tu misma lo seduciste, nuevamente y ahora lo acusas de vilador!-

-¡karin mejor vete no estoy de buenas!-dije intentando subir al auto, pero ella me retuvo del brazo, jalandome

-¡eres una maldita zorra!-dijo cerre mis ojos esperando el impulso de su golpe pero no lo sentí ya que alguien la aparto de mi y era Sasuke

-karin solo te digo una cosa alejate de ella, Gaara siempre quizo hacerle daño a ella nunca ha pasado un día en que el quería hacerle algo, ahora no vengas a decirnos que tu hermano es la victima-dijo soltando la mano de karin de un golpe ella se fue mientras nosostros nos subiamos, aunque en todo el camino Naruto y Sakura estaban hablando tranquilamente, mientras yo seguía pensando en lo que paso hace unos minutos

-Mikari…¿Qué pasa?-

-no pasa nada Sasuke…-menti claro que me pasaba algo me sentía mal por karin aunque ella me odie pero de igual manera estaba mal lo que estaba pasando con Gaara

-tu no me puedes mentir se que te pasa algo-dijo

-se ve que no puedo engañarte-

-si es por lo de karin olvidalo, no vale la pena, ella misma ayudo en ocasiones a Gaara en esto, no te debes sentir mal por esto…vamos ponte de buenas…no me gusta verte así de esa manera-dijo alzando mi mirada, yo agarraba su mano y entrelazábamos nuestros dedos

No tardamos en llegar a la mansión, todos ya estaban ahí aunque a ella la notaba algo rara y cambiada, usaba ropas algo abultadas, como ocultando algo, Itachi estaba junto a ella sentada…

-chicos los esta vamos esperando-dijo Mikoto

-ya estamos aquí bueno dinos Yue ¿Qué nos tenias que decir?-

-bueno esto lógicamente todo mundo lo debe saber, especialmente tu Itachi-dijo viendolo a los ojos

-dime amor no creo que sea malo…-dijo pasando una mano en su mejilla, aquí al parecer había gato encerrado

Yue Pov

Estaba muerta, no sabia como Itachi tomaria la noticia de que seriamos padre en 4 meses, aunque podía utilizar ropa para ocultarlo no duraria mucho, en poder ocultarlo ya que a veces que estábamos solos ambos no dejaba que me tocara, por lo que Tsunade-sama me habi dicho, por suerte ella estaba ahí junto a mi apoyandome en cada momento…

-Itachi…después de saber esto necesito saber tu decisión-dije decidida a decirle

-claro dime ¿Qué es?-dijo

-recuerdas cuando no llegaste a dormir una noche a tu casa-dije sonrojada, Itachi me miro algo pregunton

-claro como podía olvidarla-dijo-pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?-dijo algo confuso

-bueno Itachi como decirlo…después de esa noche paso un mes, en ese mes lo estuvimos haciendo algunas veces, pero de igual manera no tuve mi reglar después del mes y medio-dije sonroja

-yue…lo que me estas tratando de decir es que estas…-

-si Itachi estoy embrazada…no podía ocultarlo mas, ya se me esta notando mas. Ya tengo 5 meses…no quería dejarte un carga con esto del bebe, pero tenias que saberlo-dije cerrando mis ojos aunque lo unico que escuche fue que alguien se callo al suelo

-¡Itachi!-grite algo asustada, pasaron 15 minutos y desperto, aunque el después se sentó conmigo y me comenzó acariciar mi vientre abultado mientras le contaba todo con detalle, luego todos comenzaron a felicitarme…

-me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo-dijo besándome y seguía acariciando mi vientre

-también te amo Itachi-dije abrazandolo por el cuello

Sasuke Pov

Como envidio a mi hermano y Naruto ambos van a ser padres aunque sabia que mas adelante yo podria convertirme en uno de ellos, me acerque a Mikari besandola como de costumbre…

-Mikari quiero que seas mi pareja en la boda de mi madre-dije directo a lo cual ella respondio abrazándome por el cuello

-claro que quiero ser tu pareja, de hecho tu madre me pidio que sea paje para su boda-

-entonces de todos modos ibas a venir-

-si tontito claro que de una u otra forma iba avenir a la boda de tu madre, jamás me la perderia-dijo contenta

-entonces luego nos ponemos deacuerdo-

-sabes envidio a tu familia-

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-tu familia es perfecta, Naruto esta a punto de convertirse en padre. Itachi también esta apunto junto con Yue, mientras tu madre se esta apunto de casar en 3 semanas, mientras mi familia esta rota en mil pedazos-

-no te entiendo-

-mi padre, es un alcohólico, mi madre nos abandono al no soportar a mi padre en esa condición y por ultimo el no me quiere para nada-dijo derramado lagrimas

-ya veo pero eso durara poco ya que quiero que tu y yo formemos nuestras propia familia-dije acercandome a ella

-yo también lo deseo Sasuke…mucho-dijo besadome apasionadamente, sabia que ambos estariamos juntos aunque sentía algo malo pasaria muy pronto que cambiaria nuestras vidas…

Notas finales:

Bueno aquí les dejo el capi espero que lo hallan disfrutado, que tengas un feliz año nuevo 2012-01-02

Ch11._ "boda, luna de miel"

Ch12._ "noticia 3 e investigaciones"

Ch13._ "el dolor de la verdad, tu eres…mi hija"

Ch14._ "traición…no me abandones"

Ch15._ "Dreaming Of You"


	12. Ch11 boda, luna de miel

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno ahora la boda y la luna de miel de la pareja de MINAxMIKO bueno bye bye

Ch11._ "boda, luna de miel"

*3 semanas después*

Mikoto Pov

Estaba nerviosa hoy mismo me caso, aunque lógicamente ayer los que estaban nerviosos eran los chico ya que se graduaron por fin de la preparatoria, aunque después de que llamaron a Mikari me quede algo confundida por su apellido ya que aquel apellido yo lo conocia fue el culpable de mi tristeza que me persiguió por mucho tiempo…orochimaru…

Flash Black

_Ya estaban entregando los diplomas a cada uno ahora le tocaba a nuestros hijos y ya luego a sus novias…_

_-¡Namikaze Naruto!-dijo el director llamandolo a pasar a buscar su diploma, el subio estrecho su mano _

_-¡Uchiha Sasuke!-llamo esta vez a Sasuke para entregarle su diploma estrecho la mano con el director, así fueron llamando a todos y cada uno, cuado llego la hora de llamar a Sakura se volvió a repetir lo mismo ahora cuando llego la hora de llamar a Mikari, fue algo que me dejo en shock…_

_-¡Mikari fujimaru!-dijo el director ella subio a donde estaba, Minato me noto algo tensa, y estrecho mi mano con la suya_

_-¿Qué pasa amor?-_

_-es que solo escuchar su apellido se me hace familiar, al de esa persona, del que me separo de mi niña-_

_-Mikoto no pensaras que ella sea-_

_-no es posible que no además hay algunas personas que tengan ese apellido, y no quiero hacer sufrir a mi hijo si llega a pasar algo como esto-dije desidida, continuamos con la ceremonia, termino el director di unas ultimas palabras, nosotros nos fuimos a celebrar a un restaurante invitando a Mikari y Sakura, así nos pasamos todo el día celebrando…_

Fin del flash Black

-Mikoto-san se encuentra bien-me dijo Mikari terminando de arreglar mi cabello y el velo

-perdon estaba en mis pensamientos…creo que ya estoy lista será mejor que nos demos prisa además no debemos hacer esperar a los hombre-dije sonriendo

-vamos entonces-dijo Sakura a mi lado, salimos del cuarto para irnos abajo, solo estaba Itachi y Yue esperandonos, el me agarro mi mano, para luego abrazarme

-madre no sabes como me alegra que tu estés apunto de rehacer tu vida con Minato-otosama-

-gracias Itachi…todo este tiempo me has apoyado en todo desde el accidente de tu hermanita y de la muerte de Fugaku-dije acariciando su mejilla

-mejor nos damos prisa, Sasuke, Naruto y Minato-san nos estab esperando en la iglesia-dijo Yue que vestida un vestido hermoso de maternidad de color cremita y su cabello recogido de lado

Llegamos a la iglesia después de toda la ceremonia llego el momento cumbre de ambos…en donde uniríamos nuestras almas al fin…

-Mikoto acepta a Minato para amarlo y respetarlo en todo momento hasta que la muerte los separe-

-claro que acepto-dije con una sonrisa

-Minato acepta a Mikoto para amarlo y respetarla en todo momento hasta que la muerta los separe-

-si acepto con el alma a esta hermosa mujer-dijo besando mi mano

-si no hay nadie que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora y calle para siempre-dijo el padre todo mundo se quedo callado

-bueno entonces los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a su esposa-dijo el me agarro por la cintura y juntar nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor y calidez

Salimos de la iglesia nos fuimos a la masion ya que ahí se aria la fiesta, todos estuvimos platicando, con nuestros amigos, ya casi era la hora de que nosotros nos fueramos a nuestra luna de miel por solo una noche nuestros hijos nos consiguieron una reservación en un hotel de la ciudad ya que es nuestro regalo de bodas a lo cual me sorprendió, solo ibas ser una noche ya que Minato no podía dejar las empresas por mucho tiempo, nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, mientras nosotros nos fuimos a donde nos dijeron ellos, al llegar Minato me bajo del auto cargando en brazos así me llevo al cuarto, al entrar vi como todo estaba regado con rosas rojas por todo el piso que llevaba a la cama y al baño, luego la cama completamente llena de pétalos mientras la cama llena de ellos…

-Mikoto…esta será solo nuestra noche y de nadie mas…-dijo besándome el cuello

-sabes solo me falto una cosa esta noche-dije tristemente

-dime te escucho-

-fui mi hija…no sabes como deseaba que ella me acompañara en ese momento en donde ambos unimos nuestras almas en santo matrimonio-dije acurrucandome en su pecho

Minato Pov

Mikoto estaba triste después de esto pero tenia que alegrarla y hacerla disfrutar nuestra luna de miel

-Mikoto…se que estas así pero te prometo que yo te ayudare a atraer de vuelta a tu hija, te lo juro-dije besando su mano, me acerque atrapar sus labios…

-Minato…-dijo en susurro

-solo disfruta esta noche…-dije bajando el cierre de su vestidos besando su cuello, le quite su velo, al bajarle su vestido la deje con su ropa interior, la fui recostando en la cama, mientras ella desabrochaba mi camisa, me alce para quitarmela, al igual mis zapatos, seguí con mi trabajo de besar su cuello fui bajando para pasar a su pecho le quite su sostén blanco metí uno a mi boca, a lo cual ella arqueo su espalda agarro mis cabellos en sus manos, mientras gemía mi nombre…

-M-Minato…ahh-

Fui bajando mi mano a su intimidad masajeandola, aunque le quite su ropa interior a ella minetras yo de igual manera, me quite el resto de la ropa que me quedaba ambos nos quedamos desnudos llenos en sudor, fui bajando a su intimidad pase mi lengua por lo largo, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda por el placer que sentía

-M-Minato…hazme…tuya…te amo-dijo me alce para verla bese sus labios, mientras incresaba un dedo en su intimidad para prepararla ella se aferro a mi ya que se sentía un poco de molestia pero fue desapareciando con mis besos y caricias, luego de aquello note que ya estaba lista me posicione en sus piernas y la embestida de una sola entre en ella, arqueo su espalda vi como desendia de ella algunas lagrimas las bese para limpiarlas y comencé un vaivén lento primero ella me agarro por el cuello, gimiendo en mi oído…sus gemidos eran musica para mis oidos…

-estas lista Mikoto-dije ella asintio me coloque entre sus piernas ella las enredo en mi cadera, me fui introduciendo en ella poco a poco, hasta estar completamente dentro de ella...

-¡ahhh m-minato!- se aferro a mi clavandome sus uñas en mi espalda, comence un vaiven lento para dejar que poco a poco se acostumbrara a mi intromisión, comence a incrementar las embestidas, ahogabamos los gemidos en un beso que nos dabamos

-ahh, minato...motto, motto, te amo-dijo separandose del beso, fui bajando a su pecho de ella y meti nuevamente uno a mi boca para estimularlo...

-eres hermosa, Mikoto...te amo-dije ya ambos estabamos llegando al climax esperado, incremente mas las embestidas hasta ya no poder mas, llegamos al orgasmo ambos termine por derramarme dentro de ella, salí de su interior con cuidado, me recoste junto a ella, cubriendonos con la sabana la abrace para darle calor, a lo cual ella se acerco a mi besandome delicadamente, asi se posiciono encima de mi acariciando mi torso, sudoroso

-gracias Minato-dijo besandome

-¿por qué me debes las gracias?-

-es facil...tu me volviste a dar aquella felicidad que perdi cuando mi hija desaparecio y Fugaku fallecio-

-yo te amo desde que te casaste con el, aunque yo cuando me case con Kushina me estaba olvidando de ti, pero cuando ella fallecio me senti muy solo, pero después de que te volvi a ver un sentimiento extraño aparecio nuevamente en mi aunque después de esto, Fugaku hablo conmigo antes de fallecer de que te protegiera ya que el sabia que yo te amo-

-Minato lo has hecho bien, me has cuidado y protegido como se debe y te lo debo, además siempre te quise jamás pude olvidarte hasta ahora-dijo abrazandome por el cuello

-te amo Mikoto-

-te amo Minato-nos besamos nuevamente

-¿quieres otra ronda?-pregunte

-pense que nunca lo pedirias-dijo ella abalanzándose a mi y nos dejamos llevar esa misma noche y otras mas que pasariamos en nuestro matrimonio que hemos querido ambos...

notas finales:

bueno que les parecio espero que lo hallan disfrutado y ojala me dejen mensajes y los esperare con ansias...

atte:yesenia

Ch12._ "noticia 3 e investigaciones"


	13. Ch12 noticia 3 e investigaciones la v

Notas del capitulo:

_**El collar del destino**_

_**Ch12._ "noticia 3 e investigaciones la verdad"**_

Sasuke Pov

**2 semana después**

después de la luna de miel que tuvieron mis padre, todo iba de maravilla aunque mi madre de ves en cuando estaba triste por que no habia rastro de nuestra hermanita a lo cual nos dolia a ambos pero la vida sigue aunque seguimos hablando con Kakashi mañana vendria a la casa a comunicarle algunas cosas a itachi que desconosco mismo dijo que esta muy cerca aunque no podia darnos algunas esperanzar aun, todos nos reunimos en nuestra casa, el motivo es por que mi madre nos tiene una noticia la cual a todos nos dejo al soprendido ya que primero fue sakura con lo de su embarazo, luego fue Yue con lo mismo, solo falta que mi madre sea de nuevo madre, a lo cual a todos nos va a soprender mucho...

-que bueno que estan todos aquí-dijo mi madre

-que es lo que nos ibas a decir amor-dijo mi ahora padre

-bueno como decirlo hace poco me fui hacer unos estudios al hospital-

-dime te sientes mal, tienes algo malo, Mikoto no me asustes-dijo mi padre algo alterado

-no es nada malo, todo lo contrario...-mostro una sorisa

-madre no nos dejes asi dinos que es-dijo itachi que estaba parado junto a Yue de 6 meses

-madre dinos ya-naruto dijo que estaba junto a sakura de 2 meses

-bueno esta bien se los dire...estoy embrazada tengo apenas 2 semanas de embarazo-dijo todos nos quedamos algo atonitos aunque pude ver a mi padre, itachi y naruto tirados en el suelo, acaso fui el unico que no le paso nada...

-muchas felicidades madre-dije abrazandola

-creo que me pase la mano, se los dije de golpe-

-ya vera que dentro de unos minutos despertaran todos-dijo Yue

-muchas felicidades Mikoto-san-dijo sakura acercandose

-si es verdad muchas felicidades-dijo Mikari de igual manera

-bueno entonces vamos a esperar a que despierten lo tres-

esperamos a que ellos despertaran por mas de 1 hora, ambos hijos fueron a felicitar a nuestra madre, y mi padre la esta consintiendo hasta no poder mas, aunque hay que admitirlo mi madre esta mas feliz que nunca, esta vez no dejariamos que nada malo le pase a ella y a mi futuro hermanito o hermanito...

**al día siguiente**

Mikari Pov

Estaba en el baño sola estaba algo mala hace casi 1 mes me siento de esta manera, aunque algo andaba mal supuestamente Tsunade-sama tendria mis resultado mañana, escuche como mi padre estaba llegando a la casa, baje a resivirlo, vi que no venia sola si no con Kabuto y Madara...

-hija mía, espero te hallas cuidado bien en mi ausencia-

-dijiste que no tardarias mas de 1 mes, y no fue asi-dije cruzada de brazos

-eso mismo lo se pero los negocios llaman a uno-dijo, me di la media vuelta para irme a mi cuarto, ya que ellos tomarian hasta defallecer bueno al llegar a mi cuarto, me balle me coloque solo un short para dormir ya que estaba anocheciendo aunque, escuche como mi padre me gritaba desde abajo, dandome a entender que saldria con sus amigos nuevamente...

-como siempre se va-dije viendo la luz del auto que se iba aunque para mi me daba igual, cuando me coloque mi blusa me puse a ver mis cosas que deje a un lado cuando termine la escuela no me habia dado cuenta de que lógicamente lo que tenia en mi bulto, aunque pude notar como una libreta me haci falta claro me acorde que se la preste a karin y no me la devolvio y no se porque se la preste no si quiere nos hablamos, luego lo averiguaria, aunque escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa baje rapidamente a ver quien era, al abrirla me tope con unos ojos color negro como la noche...

-sasuke...-

-hola puedo pasar-

-claro pasa...pero no puedes tardar mi padre no se a que horas regresara asi que no debes tardar-

-eso lo se, aunque lógicamente solo vine a visitarte, vamos a tu cuarto ahí hablaremos mejor-dijo con voz sensual no podia resisitirme llegamos al cuarto, al llegar el me despojo de toda mi ropa al igual yo hice lo mismo con el...

Itachi Pov

Queria aprovechar de que sasuke no esta en casa para hablar con Kakashi a solas...

-tienes la información que te pedi-dije

-si aquí esta, tenias razón, el padre adoptivo de Mikari es orochimaru, lo malo es que ella no sabe que es su padre-

-entonces ella es-

-si ella es tu hermana pequeña...es la hija que perdio tu madre al dar a luz-

-nunca pense que la encontraria de esta manera-dije

-itachi debemos decirlo a tu madre, e impedir que sasuke ya se acerque a ella-

-lo lamento por sasuke...se que le dolera pero tenemos que decirlo, decirle que Mikari es nuestra hermana menor-

-imposible-dijo un voz que venia de la puerta era naruto que escucho todo

-naruto, escuchaste no es asi-

-itachi no le puedes hacer esto a sasuke, el ama a Mikari y cuando se entere se le rompera el corazon-

-crees que a mi no me duele decirle la verdad a sasuke, tenemos que decirlo-

-itachi, sasuke te matara pensara que estas mintiendo-

-no porque tengo unos examenes de ADN de ella y mi madre, el día que le ocurrio aquello a ella, agarre un cabello y luego el de mama para darselo a Tsunade-sama para que veamos si son compatibles...y sali positivo-dije finalizando

-itachi, esto ara que sasuke se lastime mucho, quien lo diria siempre teniamos a nuestra hermana junto a nosotros y nunca nos dimos cuenta de nada, solo espero que todo salga bien por el bien de ambos-

-kakashi, tenemos que planear el como sacarla de donde esta con orochimaru-

-eso lo se itachi aunque el es muy inteligente tenemos que andar con cuidado, nada mas-

-entonces tenemos que ver como decirle a mi madre que Mikari es nuestra hermana e hija para ella-dije cuando escuche como caia una vandeja con tazas y otras cosas, giramos nuestros rostros para ver que ocurria aunque vi a mi madre llorando cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, ella comenzo a caer al suelo de no ser por mi padre Minato andaba por ahí que la sujeto...

-¡madre!-grito naruto...

-ire a buscar a Tsunade-sama-dijo Kakashi se fue a verla inmediatamente aunque para aquello mi padre la llevo a la cama la recosto, fue cuando llego ella nosostros salimos del cuarto, yo estaba molesto conmigo mismo, por que por mi culpa ella estaba asi de esa manera, pasaron 10 minutos y sali del cuarto...

-no se preocupes solo fue una impresión muy dura para ella, pero esta bien...solo necesita descanso, y el bebe esta bien-

-es mi culpa por hablar en alto, mientras ella nos escucho-

-¿qué dijeron chicos?-pregunto mi padre

-sobre quien es la hija que perdio mi madre, y resulta que es Mikari, ella es nuestra hermana-

-imposible...pobre de sasuke cuando se entere de esto-dijo minato entramos a verla, aunque ella estaba despierta, hablamos con ella tranquilamente...

-itachi mañana hablare con ella-dijo

-no creo que estes en condiciones Mikoto-

-asi es Oka-sama-dijo naruto a su lado

-lo se naruto pero necesito decirselo y que ella sepa la verdad, ahora, aunque me pongo a pensar en sasuke que pasara con el...-dijo

-esta bien hablaremos mañana con ellos madre-dije ya era hora de la verdad fin a las investigaciones...

Sasuke Pov

Ella gemia debajo mio, salia y entraba de una en ella, alce sus caderas para hacer mas profundas las embestidas, tenia para arriba sus brazos agarrando la almohada y su cabeza asi arriba con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entre abierta...

-s-sasuke...ya no... aguanto mas...yo...ahhh-ambos estabamos llegando al climax

-m-mikari me vengo...¡MIKARI!-grite en un gemido ronco

-¡SASUKE!-ella hizo lo mismo

Ambos caimos rendidos, salí de ella para recostarme a su lada, ella se acurro en mi pecho yo mientras coloque la sabana encima de nosotros…

-te amo Sasuke-me dijo besándome nuevamente mis labios

-yo mas, cada día mas te amo Mikari, no se que seria de mi vida si no te ubiera conocido-dije

-yo igual no se que seria de mi vida sin ti, hay algo que quiero saber-

-dime siempre te escuchare-

-Sasuke, cuando comenzamos nuestra relacion…tu me amabas-se alzo viendome a los ojos

-Mikari, al principio solo sentía por ti un cariño pero a medida que pasaban los meses, semanas y dias me fui dando cuenta de que de verdad te amo mas que mi vida-

-Sasuke no sabes como me hace feliz saber eso de ti-

-bueno que tal si dormimos un ratito ya luego me voy-dije acomodandonos

-esta bien…Sasuke prometeme que jamás me abandonaras pase lo que pase, porque yo nunca lo are-

-claro te prometo que jamás te abandonare-dije para quedarnos dormidos al momento y poder descansar un rato antes de que me valla y deje a mi amada dormir tranquila, aunque no todo seria normal…

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio ahora si ya todo se descubrio pero lo peor es que van a sufrir ambos con esto, aunque ellos se van a unir nuevamente por algo tan pequeño que ambos van a querer…

Ya son últimos capitulos…dejen comentarios


	14. ch13 el dolor de la verdad, tu eres

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno otro mas que les dejo a ustedes…disfrutenlo bye

_**Collar del destino…**_

_**Ch3._ "el dolor de la verdad, tu eres…mi hija"**_

Naruto Pov

Me encontraba sentado en la sala esperando a que Sasuke y Mikari llegaran estaba muy pensativo por lo que paso ayer, aunque solo me pongo a pensar en lo tanto que van a sufrir ambos cuando sepan la verdad, escuche como Sakura me llamaba bajaba por las escalerlas, ella se había venido a vivir conmigo en la mansión, se sentó junto a mi…

-Naruto… ¿Qué tienes?-

-Sakura debo decirte…Mikari es hija de Mikoto-Okasama-

-imposible, pero como lo averiguaron-

-Itachi tomo una cabello de ambas para realizar la prueba de ADN y así descubri que ella es la hija que le arrebataron-

-pobre de ambos van a sufrir bastante con esto-

-si pero mas Sasuke, se enamoro de su propia hermana-

-lo peor del caso es que Mikari me confeso hace un unas semanas que se fue hacer unos estudios con Tsunade-sama ya que no se había sentido bien últimamente…ella me aseguro que algo en su interior le decía que esta embarazada y nada menos que de Sasuke-dijo a lo cual me quede en shock

-ahora todo se va a complicar, cuando mi madre se entero de lo de ella, se demayo, pero solo fue una fuerte impresión con eso hay que tener mucho cuidado-

-Naruto…sabes que siempre te apoyare y de igual manera necesitamos apoyar a ambos en esto-escuchamos como se abrió la puerta dejando ver a ambos sonrientes, se acercaron a la sala donde estábamos, luego se asomaron Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi y mis padres

-Mikari, Sasuke necesitamos hablar con ambos-dijo mi padre, pero mi madre se acerco a Mikari abrazándola a lo cual ella correspondio como siempre aunque ella se tenzo al sentir como mi madre lloraba en los brazos de ella

-al fin…mi niña…te encontre…mi hija-dijo a lo cual ella se separo de golpe a lo cual ella se sorprendió

-no entiendo…como que su hija-

-si tu eres mi hija…Mikari-dijo a lo cual ambos quedaron sorprendidos tanto ella como Sasuke

-madre no estas confundiendo, date cuenta-dijo Sasuke

-no Sasuke…tu hermano pude darme un cabello de ambas y se los di a Tsunade-sama para que les hiciera la prueba de ADN y salio positivo, ambas son madre e hija-dijo Minato a lo cual ella se fue acercando a mi madre

-es verdad…digamelo-

-lo lamento es verdad…tu padre es Orochimaru Fujimaru-dijo mi madre

-si es el mi padre…entonces ¿Por qué?-

-ese hombre era mi anterior pareja antes de que me casara con tu verdadero padre, aunque cuando el se entero de que estaba embarazada de Itachi quizo matarme de no ser por Fugaku que me salvo y me llevo con el no se que ubiera pasado, seguramente no estaria aquí con ustedes, nos casamos pasaron algunos años cuando me embarace de Sasuke, luego pasaron 2 años y volví a quedar embarazada pero de ti, mi niña-

-entonces…-

-si a ti te arrebataron de mi cuando eras apenas recién nacida a lo cual nunca me perdone ya que no pude protegerte, como era debido, mi niña, me bebe, mi hija-dijo acercandose abrazarla

-entonces esto es el recuerdo que me dejaste en el momento que me secuestraron-dijo ella mostrando su collar de cristal azul que siempre lleva con ella

-entonces todavía lo conservas…-

-pero ¿Qué paso con mi padre?... no me digas que-

-Orochimaru fue el que lo mato cuando intento salvarte cuando eras una bebe-dijo a lo cual ella se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, aunque me acerque a Sasuke luego para ver como era su reacción…

-oye Sasuke…-

-¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¡ ¿Por qué?-grito a lo cual llamo a Mikari a verlo

-Sasuke, lo lamento en verdad yo no quería hacerte daño, pero teniamos que decirle a mama sobre quien era su hija-

-¡con eso me están lastimando, no se dan cuenta!-

-Sasuke…yo…-dijo Mikari intentando acercarse pero le fue imposible ya que el retrocedio al momento a lo cual ella se quedo en shock

-no entiendo, fui un estupido haberme enamorado de mi propia hermana, siempre la tuve conmigo y jamás me di cuenta de que estaba conmigo-se estaba alejando

-Sasuke, por favor no me dejes por esto-dijo comenzando a derramar lagrimas

-lo siento Mikari lo nuestro ya no puede ser, aunque te ame lo nuestro no puede ser, me enamore de mi propia hermanita a la cual mi madre la lloro por años, y ahora que yo estoy con ella, me es irracional creer que ella es mi hermana, adiós Mikari-dijo para caminar a la puerta

-Sasuke, no por favor-dijo acercandose abrazarlo por la espalda-no me dejes onegai-dijo derramando lagrimas

-lo lamento, como lo dije lo nuestro se acabo además no se como pude enamorarme de ti Mikari, adiós-se soltó del agarre en cuando a Mikari se quedo en shock por lo que dijo solo se escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de nosotros…

-Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!-grito con todo y lagrimas a lo cual todos no dijimos nada, lo unico que pude ver era que ella estaba callendo de espaldas, la agarre con cuidado estaba fria y palida

-¡Mikari!-grito mi madre acercandose a nosotros, aunque mi padre la estaba calmado ya que le así mal estando así de esa forma…

-¡Itachi llama a Tsunade dile que es una urgencia!-

-¡enseguida!-se fue a llamar mientras mi padre tomaba a Mikari en brazos y se la llevaba todos lo seguimos no tardo en venir Tsunade-Obaacha se adentro al cuarto donde estaba…

*1 hora mas tarde*

-es mi culpa…mi hija esta así por mi culpa al igual Sasuke-dijo mi madre llorando

-mikoto no le hace bien la bebe que llores debes tranquilizarte por lo menos-dijo abrazándola

-madre tranquilizate, ya veras que va estar bien en poco tiempo-dije animandola aunque después de que nos dijieran que esta bien ella, iré a buscar al Teme

-pueden pasar a verla-dijo abriendo paso, la primera en entrar era mi madre que la abrazo al momento mientra ella lloraba

-ya mi niña tranquila-dijo acariciandole la espalda

-Oka-sama, yo…-

-¿Qué pasa mi niña?-dijo

-yo…estoy embarazada…estoy esperando un hijo de Sasuke-dijo soltandose a llorar

-ya tranquila Sasuke, te va a responder-

-no quiero que lo sepa, no quiero que nadie se lo diga por favor-

-pero hija Sasuke debe saber-

-despues de saber que somos hermanos el no va a querer saber nada de mi-dijo viéndonos a nosotros

-Mikari estas segura-

-si no le digan nada, y no se preocupen pero lo podran ver, lo conoceran, podrás conocer a tu nieto-dijo colocando la mano de mi madre en su vientre plano

-bueno entonces tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta entonces-dijo mi padre

-no me iré, necesito ir hablar con el que se dice llamar mi padre-

-espera hija te das cuenta que te estas metiendo en la boca del lobo y eso esta mal, el es capaz de todo con tal de que te aleje de nosotros-

-ya veras que me defendere no soy una cobarde además no permitire que nada mal le pase a mi hijo y a mi familia nuevamente-dijo ella acariciando el rostro se mi madre

-entonces Itachi la llevas a su casa-

-claro vamos Mikari-

-gracias prometo llamarte mañana madre-dijo abrazándola nuevamente

-cuidate hija-dijo mientras se iba ellos, yo me fui con ellos ya que después ibamos a buscar a Sasuke a ver donde estaba, ya era de noche quien sabe cuanto tiempo paso, estábamos en camino a su casa

-Itachi luego me compañas a buscar a Sasuke-dije a lo cual pude notar como ella se tenzaba al escuchar el nombre

-Mikari ven con nosotros, si le decimos a Sasuke sobre lo de tu embarazo el podra-

-no Naruto ye he tomado una decisión hasta que llegue el momento se lo diré no ahora onegai Naruto-dijo, llegamos a su casa, bueno una esquina antes para no llamas la atención

-bueno gracias, Itachi-Oniisama, Naruto-Niisama, nos vemos-dijo a lo cual bajo y se fue caminando a su casa

-bueno vallamos a buscar a Sasuke de una vez por todas, le llamare a su celular-dije marcando el numero

*llamada*

_-bueno…-escuche su voz muy ronca a lo cual me llamo la atención acaso esta borracho_

_-Sasuke ¿Dónde estas mama esta preocupada?-_

_-ahora si se preocupa por mi felicidad-dijo _

_-Sasuke sabes que mama la ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo, aunque se que tu no eres el unico que esta sufriendo igual ella-_

_-ya no me importa acaso me hablaste para darme un sermón o para venir a buscarme-_

_-dime ¿Dónde estas?-_

_-estoy en el bar Kyosko, sabes donde queda-_

_-si la vamos para alla-_

_-no vienes solo-_

_-no vengo co Itachi-_

_-ese maldito que destruyo mi vida, entonces esta bien, los vere en la puerta de entrada-dijo_

_-esta bien-colgue el telefono_

*fin llamada*

-Itachi esta en el bar Kyosko, esta borracho-

-es mocoso, bueno vamos inmediatamente antes de que se meta en problemas-acelero para llegar, como en 3 minutos ya estábamos llegando ahí esta parado el esperandonos nos bajamos a buscarlo

-Sasuke vamos-

-vamos Ototo-dijo Itachi pero fue golpeado por Sasuke al cual lo retuve en ese momento

-¡maldito seas Itachi por tu culpa mi vida se vino abajo, hiciste que la que pensé que era el amor de mi vida se fuera!-

-Sasuke tranquilo-dije calmandolo

-por tu…culpa…Itachi-se acurruco en mi hombro llorando hasta que callo dormido, repitiendo el nombre de Mikari, lo subimos y nos fuimos, al llegar a la mansión le dimos explicaciones a todos por el esta en que estaba, lo llevamos a su cuarto para dormir, lo dejamos ahí hasta que despertara…

Mikari Pov

Estaba llegando a mi casa tenia que enfrentar al que se decía llamar mi padre, nunca pensé enamorarme de mi propio hermano, me imagino que ambos estamos sufriendo por esto, entre decidida a mi casa, me dirigí a mi cuarto, el me llamaba pero no le hice en lo mas mino caso hasta que me siguió a mi cuarto, al llegar decidi ya es hora de enfrentarlo…

-¿Por qué me separaste de mi madre?-

-ella nos abandono-

-¡te equivocas ya se toda la verdad, mi madre es Mikoto Uchiha y mi padre al cual tu mataste se llama Fugaku Uchiha, maldito asecino!-

-al fin te enteraste de todo…siempre la odie cuando me cambio por tu padre así que tenia que quitarle lo mas valioso, intente quitarle su primer hijo, pero me fue imposible, luego fue el otro y también falle, dije que la tercera es la ultima así que decidi mandar a alguien para que te secuestre, pero con eso pude por lo menos hacerla sufrir dos veces-

-¡eres un maldito Orochimaru!-dije llena de furia, el intento pegarme pero lo detuve con palabras

-¡no te atrevas a golpearme ya que estoy embarazada!-dije gritandole

-¡dime de ¿Quién es ese bastardo?-

-para que lo sepas de es Sasuke Uchiha-

-un Uchiha…cometiste un pecado el cual fue enamorarte de tu propio hermano-dijo a lo cual baje la cabeza pero la volví alzar

-no me importa, ahora mas que nunca tendre a mi hijo quieras o no-dije pero el me miro serio

-si es que lo vas a tener-

-que quieres decir-

-dentro de una semana iremos con una amigo que es medico y abortaras a ese bastardo-

-no te dejare que mates a mi hijo-

-demasiado tarde así que tienes 1 semana para despedirte de el, pequeña-dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de el, solo me tire a la cama con cuidado, llorando por lo que me dijo pero no iba a permitir que mi hijo muriera por esto, tenia que hacer algo y lo mejor era irme de la casa huir a cualquier lugar, agarre mi Mp3 para escuchar musica y sacarme de mi mente a Sasuke aunque eso doleria mucho, me puse a escuchar mi cancion favorita de Camila De Mi, pero con ello comencé a recordar muchas cosas que pasamos juntos…

DE MÍ

_**Nunca había sentido algo así,**_

_**la vida me mantuvo siempre en paz,**_

_**llegaste a abrir las puertas del dolor**_

_**y a regalar la soledad.**_

_**Tu piel envenenó mi corazón,**_

_**dejándome en completa oscuridad**_

_**y así en lugar de olvidarte yo,**_

_**te fui queriendo mucho más.**_

_Flash Black_

_- Sasuke… ¿Qué haces?-dijo un poco nerviosa _

_- Shh…solo quiero probar algo-dije ella cerro los ojos cuando me di cuenta la estaba besando_

"_Nuestro primer beso junto"_

_- Sasuke…yo…se que es muy…rapidó para decirlo pero…desde el primer día que entre…a esta escuela…me enamore de ti…nunca me acerque a ti por miedo…a que me rechazaras…te amo sasuke-le dije para posar mi cabeza en su pecho_

_-sabes…yo igual pero también…tenia miedo de que me…rechazaras…pero ahora veo que no…te amo Mikari-me dijo y me abrazo con fuerza_

"_Cada uno confeso lo que sentía el uno por el otro…un Te amo…"_

_Fin del flash Black_

_**Y ahora estás aquí.**_

_**Viéndome sufrir.**_

_**Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer**_

_**para olvidarme de tus besos**_

_**y sacarte para siempre de mi?**_

_**De mi... De mi... De mi...**_

_**Lo supe en el momento en que te vi,**_

_**quererte iba a dolerme de verdad,**_

_**pero volví a mirarte y comprendí,**_

_**que iría contigo hasta el final.**_

_Flash black_

_- ¿Por qué estas aquí?-le pregunte _

_-quieria verte ya que no aguantaba más si ti te necesitaba-me contesto_

"_Ambos nos deseabamos"_

_- Sasuke…yo…-dije ya que me ponia nerviosa_

_- Mikari te deseo tanto…quiero darte mi regalo pero no quiero obligarte a nada-dijo besando mi cuello yo solo suspiraba y sonrojaba más._

"_Fue ese mismo día que me hizo suya por primera vez…"_

_-¡ayúdame Sasuke…ayúdame!-grite pero el me dio un golpe en el rostro quede aturdida, por aquello, ya no tenia escapatoria me tenia en sus carras completamente…_

_-¡suéltala maldito Gaara!-escuche como alguien grito y aquella vos era de Sasuke_

"_El me protegió de Gaara cuando quizo volver a violarme, siempre estuvo a mi lado…"_

_Fin del flash Black…_

_**Y ahora estás aquí.**_

_**Viéndome sufrir.**_

_**Dime, ¿cómo debo hacer**_

_**para olvidarme de tus besos**_

_**y borrar tu nombre de mi?**_

_**De mi... De mi... De mi...**_

_Flash black_

-_ah…Sasuke…yo…onegai…hazme el…amor-_

"_Fui suya en ese momento pero sin protección…"_

_-gracias Sasuke…por ayudarme y a quitarme esos recuerdos que me atormentaban, cada noche-_

"_Me ayudo a superarlo…"_

_-Mikari te amo y no permitire que nadie te lastime-_

_-también te amo Sasuke…-_

"_Ambos nos confesamos nuevamente nuestro amor…"_

_Fin del flash Black…_

_-Sasuke, cuando comenzamos nuestra relacion…tu me amabas-_

_-Mikari, al principio solo sentía por ti un cariño pero a medida que pasaban los meses, semanas y dias me fui dando cuenta de que de verdad te amo mas que mi vida-_

"_Al fin podía escuchar de su boca lo tanto que me ama…"_

_-Sasuke no sabes como me hace feliz saber eso de ti-_

"_Estaba contenta de saber todo…"_

_-Sasuke prometeme que jamás me abandonaras pase lo que pase, porque yo nunca lo are-_

_-claro te prometo que jamás te abandonare-_

"_Nos juramos nunca separarnos…pero todo salí mal…"_

_-al fin…mi niña…te encontre…mi hija-_

_-no entiendo…como que su hija-_

_-si tu eres mi hija…Mikari-_

"_Mi mundo se venia abajo en mil pedazos… mi hermano Sasuke…"_

_-Sasuke…yo…-dije intentando acercarme pero me fue imposible ya que el retrocedio al momento _

_-fui un estupido haberme enamorado de mi propia hermana, siempre la tuve conmigo y jamás me di cuenta de que estaba conmigo-se estaba alejando de mi_

"_No me abandones…no por favor…"_

_-Sasuke, por favor no me dejes por esto-dije comenzando a llorar _

_-lo siento Mikari lo nuestro ya no puede ser, aunque te ame lo nuestro no puede ser, me enamore de mi propia hermanita a la cual mi madre la lloro por años, y ahora que yo estoy con ella, me es irracional creer que ella es mi hermana, adiós Mikari-dijo para caminar a la puerta y comenzar a salir_

"_Por favor…no Sasuke…te amo…"_

_-Sasuke, no por favor-dije derramando lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda pero el me soltó y ya que se estaba alejando de mi _

_-lo lamento, como lo dije lo nuestro se acabo además no se como pude enamorarme de ti Mikari, adiós-se soltó de mi agarre dejandome para en shock y derramando lagrimas…_

"_Sasuke… no me abandones…te amo…¡Sasuke! …"_

"_Ahora estoy sola sin su amor, me dolio tanto entregarme a el…"_

"_Todas esas noches que tuvimos intimidad tuvieron consecuencias…"_

"_Un embarazo…estoy esperando u hijo de Sasuke…"_

_**Intente alejarme.**_

_**No pensarte más, no pensarte más.**_

_**Me dolió entregarme,**_

_**Como nunca... lo hice jamás.**_

Me levante llorando y apagando mi Mp3, solo lloraba y agarraba mi vientre aun plano y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo yo solo quería despertar de esta pesadilla…

Notas finales:


	15. Ch14 traicion…no me abandones

Notas del capitulo:

_**Collar del destino…**_

_**Ch14._ "traicion…no me abandones"**_

Sasuke Pov

Me estaba levantando con un terrible dolor de cabeza que no me dejaba en paz, pero recorde lo de anoche todo, no lo podia creer ella a la chica que amaba o mejor dicho sigo amando es mi hermana pequeña Mikari, fui bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor donde estaba los demás...

-buenos dias sasuke-

-hmp-dije en conestacion no queria hablar con nadien en obsoluto

-sasuke lo que paso ayer...-dijo naruto

-dobe no quiero hablar sobre eso, voy a salir nos vemos luego-

-espera sasuke-me llamo me detuve para ver que queria hablar conmigo

-¿qué quieres dobe?-

-se que estas asi por lo de Mikari se que te duele pero ella te ama no importa que tu y ella sean hermanos se aman-

-dobe me duele decirlo, me dolio decirle ayer que fue un erro haberme enamorado de ella, pero la amo no se que me paso, es solo que estoy confundido-dije agarrando mi cabeza comenzo a sonar mi celular, pude ver el numero era desconocido, conteste la llamada...

**llamada**

_-sasuke-kun... ¿cómo hasta estado?-dijo karin del otro lado de la bocina _

_-¿qué quieres Karin?-dije a lo cual el dobe lo escucho_

_-me gustaria que vinieras a mi casa a platicar un rato que te parece, ademas me gustaria que me ayudaras con una caja que no puedo mover ya que dentro de poco me mudare a otro departamento-_

_-esta bien ire para alla, solo esperame-dije colgando el telefono_

**fin llamada**

-vas a ir a ver a Karin-

-si tienes algun problema-

-no te acuerdas de todos los problemas que te ocasiono y le ocasiono a Mikari cuando ustedes...-

-no lo digas dobe...me voy nos vemos luego-dije saliendo de la casa ya que no queria escuchar nada de lo que me decia...

Mikari Pov

Estaba en mi casa, no tenia ganas de salir a ningun lugar después de lo ocurrido ayer de que descubri quien es mi madre y mi verdadera familia, aunque era algo doloroso, ya que el chico que amo es mi hermano Sasuke, escuche como sono mi telefono y conteste...

**llamada**

_-¿quién habla?-pregunte_

_-soy Karin, me quede con una libreta tuya por error sera posible que puedas venir a buscarla-_

_-no puedes traermela tu-_

_-lo lamento es que tengo visitas y no las puedo dejar asi como asi-_

_-esta bien en un momento estoy alla-_

_-te estare esperando-dijo y colgo el telefono _

**fin llamada**

Salí de la cama para bañarme y vestirme e ir a casa de Karin, mientras me iba estaba algo pensativa, pero al pasar por tiendas que tenia como algunas cosas para bebes, cada vez que pasaba por una tienda acariciaba mi vientre aun plano, era hermoso imaginarse como es un bebe, cuando nace, dice sus primeras palabra y sus primeros pasos, pero aunque aquello su padre no lo iba a disfrutar...

-sabes una cosas bebe, tu y yo saldremos adelante solo, dentro de 3 dias nos iremos de la casa y buscaremos donde vivir claro que te llevare a ver a tu abuela-dije acariciando mi vientre

Escuche como me llamaban por detrás y era sakura y naruto que estaban viniendo en direccion como para ir a casa de Karin...

-chicos que hacen aquí-

-vinimos a buscar a sasuke-

-sasuke... ¿dónde esta?-

-esta en casa de Karin, ella lo llamo a el para que valla a su casa-al escuchar esto empece a caminar mas rapido para llegar a donde estaba la casa de Karin aunque no se que me esperaba ahí mismo...

Sasuke Pov

Estaba llegando a casa de Karin a ver que queria, toque dos veces hasta que me abrio...

-gracias por venir te estaba esperando, pasa no seas timido-dijo ella pase a su casa subi a su cuarto donde me dijo que estaban las cajas que no podia bajar...

-sasuke-kun, dime una cosa como vas con Mikari-

-termine con ella, por cosas de familia-

-ya veo...lo lamento tanto-dijo acercandose a mi, me abrazo por el cuello se fue acercando a besarme, asi lo hizo y yo le correspondi, me tiro en la cama, sentandome y ella encima de mi, se fue besando mi cuello...

-mikari...-dije

-te are olvidarla sasuke-dijo ella creo que era lo mejor, era que la olvidara para siempre, ella abrio mi camisa pasando sus manos por todo mi torso, mientras yo masajeaba uno de sus senos encima de su ropa, cuando escuchamos como la puerta era abierta, no me espere verla a ella a... mikari...

-s-sasuke-dijo ella en shock

-a mikari que bueno que veniste, ahí esta tu libre encima de la mesita de noche, puedes agarrarla e irte ya que nos interrumpiste-

-creo que ya no importa la libreta mejor me voy-dijo para darse la vuleta y salir del cuarto llorando, saque a karin de encima de mi para ir a verla mientras veia como se asomaba con naruto y sakura en el pasillo...

-mejor quedate con karin sasuke-

-mikari yo...-

-se ve que rapido te olvidaste de mi, se ve que nunca te interese jamás en la vida te interese-

-ella tiene razón mejor regresa con ella, además estas bien con ella-dijo sakura

-vamos naruto, onegai-

-vamonos-vi como comenzo a caminar pero ella callo en los brazos de naruto, me acerque corriendo a ella

-¿qué le pasa?-

-ahora si te importa teme-

-dime que tiene, esta palida-

-ella me pidio no decirlo pero no lo voy a callar-

-que es-

-ella esta embarazada, esta esperando un hijo tuyo-dijo naruto a lo cual me quede en shock, un hijo, mi hijo, la cargo para llevarla al hospital, sali de la casa me fui acercando a ellos para poder irme con ellos al hospital

-voy con ustedes-

-ahora si te importa no sasuke-

-no es momento de discusiones chicos-

-ella tiene razón, ademas es mi hijo-dije ya no podia ocultarlo a pesar de ser mi hermana la amo, me subi auto junto con ella aunque sakura estaba adelante con ella mientras tenia abrazada a mikari, ella abrio un poco los ojos a lo cual me llamo la atención...

-¿por qué sasuke?-

-perdoname mikari, todo es mi culpa, no quiero que pierdas a nuestro hijo-

-lo sabes...que bueno sasuke...yo igual lo lamento-dijo llorando volvio a cerrar los ojos, aunque naruto acelero el auto, sakura le marco a mi madre diciendole a donde ibamos, al llegar al hospital, la deje en la camilla, se asomo Tsunade-sama para apoyarla...

-salve a mi hijo por favor-dije

-no te preocupes estara bien-dijo y se la llevaron...

**1 hora después**

Todos estabamos en la sala de espera, mi madre estaba preocupada...

-madre...perdoname soy un estupido, por mi ella esta apunto de perder a mi hijo-

-ya lo sabes sasuke...que bueno sabes aunque ella sea mi hija y tu tambien yo lo unico que quiero es que tu y ella sean felices...no me importa si estan juntos siendo familia ya que ambos se aman-dijo ella abrazandome fuertemente

-chicos perdonenmen especialmente tu itachi-

-no hay nada que perdonas ototo, las cosas pasan, ademas lo que importa es sacar a mikari de donde vive-dijo desidido

-yo me encargare de eso...no piensa arriesgar a mi hijo y a mikari con ese orochimaru-

-pero depuse de esto, te das cuenta que con trabajo te va a perdonar...-dijo sakura ella tenia razón...

Mikari Pov

Ya me estaba levantada, me acomodaba mi ropa, cuando escuche que la puerta se abrio y era Tsunade, mi abuela...

-no estas en condiciones de salir asi mikari-

-lo se pero tengo que irme no quiero involucrar en esto a sasuke ya no mas-

-mikari el tiene derecho con el bebe, no le puedes impedir que no lo vea-

-claro que dejare que lo vea es solo que no por ahora me ire a un lugar lejano, en 3 dias no se donde pero me ire, ya no puedo seguir con el-

-mikari siempre te vi como una nieta para mi cuando ya estabas con sasuke...pero estas segura-

-si ademas es riesgoso que este con el, dijo que en 1 semana me llevaria con uno de sus amigos y haria que abortara a mi bebe, por eso me tengo que ir a no se donde pero me ire-dije decidida...

-esta bien vamos te ayudare a salir de aquí-

-gracias pero no por la puerta delantera si no por la trasera onegai-

-vamos...Jiraya esta ahí esperandome ya que me trajo unos papeles-me djo y me fue guiando hasta llegar a la puerta, aunque para eso tuvimos que pasar por la sala los pude ver a todos al igual a sasuke que estaba con la cabeza baja ya que estaba preocupado, al llegar me despedi de ellos no sin antes darles unos abrazos y una carta para que se la dieran a sasuke cuando le digan que me fui...

Sasuke Pov

Ya habia pasaso mucho tiempo de que no se nada de ella ya me habia preocupado hasta que aparecio Tsunade-sama...

-¿cómo esta mikari y mi hijo?-

-ellos estan bien...-

-puedo ir a verlos-

-sasuke ella ya se fue...me deje esta carta que quiere que leeas en voz alta para que sepan todos como esta-dijo entregandome la carta, me sente de nuevo, la abri y comence a hablar y decir lo que la carta decia...

_Mikari:_

_Sasuke espero que esta carta la estes leyendo en voz alta, lo unico que quiero decirles es que me alegra mucho haber encontrado a mi verdadera familia y al amor de mi vidad, sasuke como sabes estoy esperando un hijo tuyo se que lo que me dijiste en el auto fue verdad lo podia ver en tus ojos quieres a nuestro hijo, pero debi a circunstancias de la vida no se si es posible que ambos estemos juntos... madre me alegra mucho haberte conocido y te prometo que conoceras a tu nieto, eso nunca te lo negare a nadien especialmente a ti sasuke ya que es tu hijo se que lo quieres..._

_La razón por la que escribo esta carta es para avisarles que me ire del pasi en 3 dias, debido a la amenaza que Orochimaru me di ayer cuando lo enfrente el estuvo apunto de golpearme pero le dije que estaba embarazada, el se detuvo pero el problema aquí es que el me amenazo con llevarme a un hospital de un amigo y hacer que aborta al bebe, a nuestro hijo, pero no se los permitire eso jamás, madre si estas llorando no lo hagas le ara mal a mi hermanito, ya lo unico que tengo que decir es que los quiero a todos y les prometo que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver especialmente a ti sasuke y de igual manera veras a tu hijo no pienso negarte nada ya que eres su padre de sangre y nunca lo olvides aunque seas mi hermano pero te amo y demasiado con mi propia vida jamas lo olvides..._

_Te amo Sasuke..._

_Sayonara..._

_Atte:_

_Mikari..._

Eso es imposible ella se va a ir con mi hijo y por culpa de Orochimaru, arrugue la carte en mis manos intentando aguardar mis llantos por ella...

-sasuke...-dijo naruto acercandose a mi

-no pienso dejarla a ella ire a buscarla esta noche y sacarla de esa maldita casa-dije seguro pero necesitaria ayuda...

-cuenta conmigo sasuke-dijo naruto

-no me quedo atrás-dijo itachi

-yo tambien con ayuda de kakashi e iruka podremos ir a buscarla-dijo mi padre, ese momento estaba llegando kakashi junto con iruka...

-kakashi necesito de tu ayuda esta misma noche-dije

-esta bien pero mire esto primero-dijo extendiendo una carpeta con papeles pero no era unos cualquiera si no los de Orochimaru que con eso comprombavamos que el vendio a mikari con Gaara y aparte de que el fue el que planeo todo lo del secuestro de Mikari cuando era bebe y aparte intento llevarnos a nosotros igual manera y no es todo igual es el cupable de la muerta de nuestro padre...

-con todo esto podemos ya arrestarlo-

-si pero el problema es Mikari que esta ahí la podria tomar como rehen-

-entonces yo ire esta noche a buscarla y ayudarla a preparar sus cosas y luego ustedes nos vendran a buscar...madre no te preocupes todo va estar bien-le dijo animandola definitivamente iba a recuperar a la madre de mi hijo y me la llevaria

notas finales:


	16. Ch15 Dreaming Of You

Notas del capitulo:

_**Collar del destino…**_

_**Ch15._ "Dreaming Of You"**_

Sasuke Pov

Estábamos en la casa, planeando esta noche ir a buscar a Mikari ya no mas la dejare, ella se vendrá conmigo a vivir y los dos criaremos a nuestro hijo…

-ya esta listo todos hable con la policía pero les dije que sacaríamos primero a Mikari de ahí y luego ellos podrían entrar…-dijo kakashi

-bien madre, no se si estas de acuerdo que siga una relación con Mikari pero la amo aunque sea mi hermana-dije viéndola a los ojos

-Sasuke no me importa lo único que quiero es que seas feliz con la persona que quieres y si esa es Mikari no me importa-dijo abrazándome yo le correspondí el abrazo

-te prometo traerla esta noche, te lo juro-dije-bueno primero que nada, yo iré con Naruto e Itachi a su casa, yo me quedare con ella hablaremos ambos luego yo te llamare Naruto para que estén listos para que vengan a buscarnos-dije, me despedí de mi madre dejándola con Yue y Sakura y mis abuelos…

*30 minutos después*

Ya estábamos fuera de la casa de ella, podíamos ver como Orochimaru salía de su casa, esperamos a que el se fuera, luego de aquello me baje del auto para ir a su balcón, les recordé todo a ellos aunque especialmente a Naruto ya que Itachi regresaría a casa por mi madre e iría a buscar a mi padre, kakashi e Iruka y mientras se encaminaban llamarían a la policía…

Me asome por su balcón vi que todo estaba apagado aunque podía escuchar canciones seguramente tendrá puesto música, subí con cuidado para no hacer ruido, me asome y la vi a ella parada enfrente del espejo tenia abierta la bata de baño dejando ver su cuerpo ella se acariciaba el vientre aun plano y murmuraba palabras a nuestro hijo…

-no solo tu le hablaras también yo…-dije a lo cual ella se giro se sorpresa tapándose nuevamente

-S-Sasuke…-

Mikari Pov

Me sentía aliviada de que Orochimaru se halla ido ya que puedo estar bien solo además ni escuche que se fuera ya que tenia música ya estaba en la penúltima solo faltaba la ultima mi favorita la cual es la de la cantante Selena que murió, pero sus canciones son lo máximo, salí del baño solo tenia puesta una bata de baño, de curiosidad me puse en el espejo de frente me abrí la bata dejando ver mis pecho y mi vientre, comencé acariciarlo poco a poco aun estaba plano pero me imaginaba cosas…

-hola pequeño…mama esta aquí…no dejare que nada malo te pase…sabes dentro de 3 días nos iremos de aquí no dejare que el te ponga un dedo encima…te adoro mi niño o niña pero sabes no me gustaría irme ya que tu padre Sasuke te quiere…no es que quiera que el no te vea pero es por nuestro bien…me gustaría que tu padre hable contigo y te dijera cosas-dije acariciándolo, pero una voz me saco del trance…

-no solo tu le hablaras también yo…-dijo aquella voz era de Sasuke, me gire a verlo pero me cubrí mi cuerpo

-S-Sasuke…-dije en susurro

-Mikari…quiero hablar contigo-

-Sasuke no deberías estar aquí…pero creo que viniste después de leer mi carta-

-si no pienso abandonarte jamás-

-debes irte el no tardara en regresar y si te encuentra aquí no se que ara-dije intentando hacer que se valla pero fue inútil…

-te amo Mikari-

-te amo Sasuke…pero yo no puedo…-le dije pero el me silencio con un beso y se separo…

-Mikari…no me importa que seas mi hermana pero yo te amo-dijo-dejame estar a tu lado vámonos-me dijo yo me quede sorprendida

-Sasuke te amo aunque seas mi hermano te amo…Oniisama…pero…-dije abrazándolo a lo cual en ese momento comenzó a sonar la ultima canción del disco aquella canción pertenecía a Selena Quintanilla, de los Dinos…

-dejame estar alado de mi hijo y del tuyo…-me dijo besándome con pasión…

Comenzó a sonar la música, me comenzó a quitarme la bata que llevaba puesta, dejando mi cuerpo completamente desnudo, el me llevo a la cama cargando, para luego recostarme y seguir besándome, pero pasando a mi cuello…

_**Selena**_

_**Dreaming of you**_

_Late at night when all, the world is sleeping.__  
><em>_I stay up and think of you.__And I wish on a star,_

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too.__  
><em>_*'cause I'm dreaming of you tonight__till tomorrow,_

_I'll be holding you tight__and there's nowhere in the world_

_I'd rather be__than here in my room dreaming about you and me._

-ahhh…Oniisama…mmm-gemi aun no me acostumbraba a decirle nuevamente por su nombre ya que tenia en cuenta de que era mi hermano…

-llámame Sasuke, Mikari…te amo…se mi otra vez…-dijo besando cada parte de mi cuerpo, se alzo para quitarse la camisa, mientras yo lo miraba volvió a recostarse encima mío, besándome con pasión, acariciando mis muslos a cada momento…

-te ves hermosa…me encantas…-dijo metiendo un pezón mi en su boca a lo cual arquee mi espalda al momento…

Nuevamente se alzo para quitarse sus pantalones junto con sus boxers me agarro por la cintura me sentó encima de el, nuestros besos y caricias iban al rito de la música, volvió a recostarme para prepararme…

_Wonder if you ever see me, and I_

_Wonder if you know I'm there__if you looked in my eyes,__  
><em>_would you see what's inside?__Would you even care?__  
><em>_I just wanna hold you close__  
><em>_but so far, all I have are dreams of you__so I wait for the day_

_And the courage to say  
>how much I loves you.<br>_

_(Yes I do)__  
><em>_Repeat *_

Ya me estaba preparando con sus dedos era una sensación Hermosa, y placentera al mismo tiempo, termino de prepárame y se posición entre mis piernas para comenzar a penétrame, las abrió hasta donde podía y agarro ambas piernas y entro de una sola embestida, sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo por complete se coloco de rodillas, jalándome para entra mas a fondo, aunque de igual manera el junto ambas piernas logrando que apresara mas su miembro lo podía sentir mas adentro y caliente…

-ahhh…Sasuke muévete…quiero sentirte dentro…-

-esta bien…Mikari-dijo el comenzando un vaivén lento aunque con trabajo se podía mover debido a que el tenia juntas mis dos piernas y me penetraba de esa manera…

-¡ahhh...Sasuke...motto...motto!-dije gimiendo mas alto se sentía bien estando nuevamente con el logrando ser solo uno...

-¡eres estreche...mikari...te deseo tanto!-siguió embistiendo de esa manera pero íbamos al compás de la música a lo cual yo cooperaba mucho...

___Corazon, I can't stop dreaming of you,__  
><em>_no puedo dejar de pensar en ti,_

El me sentó en aun estando dentro de mi, el me estaba embistiendo mientras besaba un pezón mío tenia mi mentón en su cabeza y agarraba sus cabellos con mis manos, el tenia mis caderas agarradas con sus manos para impulsarme... con esto siempre jamás deje de pensar en el, siempre lo deseaba a mi lado...

___I can't stop dreaming,__  
><em>_Como te nesesito,_

Tanto lo necesitaba en ese momento cuando supe la dolorosa verdad de quien soy en realidad...

-ahh...Sasuke...te amo...mucho...te necesito-

-también te necesito...ya casi llego un poco mas...-dijo a lo cual me volvió a recostar en la cama y siguió con sus embestidas...

___I can't stop dreaming of you,__  
><em>_mi Amor Como Te extrano__  
><em>

Desde el momento en que me dejaste te extrañe demasiado, mas ahora con nuestro hijo que esta creciendo dentro de mi...

-Sasuke nunca me dejes-dije a lo cual me beso incremento las embestidas hasta que sentí que todo mi interior era llenado por su semilla caliente arquee mi espalda al sentir que mi interior era llenado por el, me sentó nuevamente aun besándome...el volvía a seguir embistiéndome pero esta vez con mayor fuerza mientras yo jalaba sus cabellos y arqueaba mi espalda al sentir mas adentro de mi…

-jamás te dejare...te amo...Mikari...solo un poco mas y ya...-podía sentir como de entre mis piernas descendía la esencia de Sasuke, su seme descendía al igual los líquidos que yo soltaba cuando llegaba al orgasmo…

-ahh...mmm...s-Sasuke...-me sentía en la Gloria nuevamente como cada vez que el me tomaba y me hacia suya cada noche que podíamos…

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo tanto que lo necesito a mi lado aunque seamos familia lo necesito con todo el alma...

-ahhh...Sasuke...ya no aguanto...mas...estoy toda húmeda...-dije ya casi no aguantaba en lo mas mínimo...

-m-Mikari...te amo...te extrañe demasiado...necesitaba sentir tu calor...tus besos-

-yo también...n-necesitaba tus b-besos...caricias...pero mas tu c-calor...ahhh...mmm-dije

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping__  
><em>_I stay up and think of you__  
><em>_and I still can't believe__  
><em>_that you came up to me and said I love you__  
><em>_I love you too__  
><em>

-te amo... Sasuke...-

-también cada día mas te amo Mikari...te prometo proteger-

-gracias…Sasuke…ya no aguanto...-agarre de los cabellos a Sasuke mas fuerte de lo normar mientras el ocultaba su rostro entre mis pecho con sus manos me ayudaba a incrementar las embestidas...

-m-Mikari...grr...mmm...ahhh-dijo ambos ya estábamos bañados en sudor cuando nuevamente el se corrió dentro de mi ambos estábamos bañados en sudor...

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight__  
><em>_till tomorrow and for all of my life__  
><em>_and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be__  
><em>_than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly__(ad lib to fade)_

Termino la canción cuando ambos caímos en la cama sudando hasta no poder más, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas hasta el cielo, el salio de mí con cuidado pero del abrazo no nos deparamos para nada...

-te amo-me dijo besándome

-cada día te amo mas. Jamás lo olvides-dije separándome del beso...

-tenemos que preparar tus cosas para irnos-me dijo

-yo ya tenia lista una maleta que iba a utilizar para irme, así que ya tengo casi todo-

-bueno hagamos una mas para estar listos mientras llamo a naruto para que venga a buscarnos...-

-por cierto ¿cómo esta mama?-

-ella esta bien aunque preocupada por ti-

-será posible que cuando termines de hablar con naruto llames a mama para decirle que no se preocupe-

-claro, además ella fue la primera que no se opuso a lo nuestro quiere que ambos seamos felices-dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-bueno entonces a prepararnos-

-si antes de que llegue el y nos descubra-dije levantándome aunque note la mirada de Sasuke que no se quitaba de encima-

-¿qué pasa?-

-te ves hermosa con ese cuerpo...-me dijo acercándose atrapando el lóbulo de mi oreja

-s-Sasuke...-gemí al sentir una mano en mi pezón nuevamente

-te amo...eres deliciosa...no sabes como te deseo...-de dijo con besando mi cara por todas partes

-Sasuke...detente...no ahora...tenemos que...irnos ya ahhh...-

-prométeme que luego me dejaras hacerte mía cuanta veces sea necesario-dijo

-esta bien pero solo unos meses nada más-

-si por nuestro hijo hay que tener cuidado...por eso mismo necesito sacarte de este lugar, no pondré la vida de mi hijo y la tuya en riesgo, eso jamás-dijo dándome un casto beso, nos paramos me metí a bañar, luego Sasuke después de hablar a naruto y decirle que venga por nosotros, ya luego después el se metió mientras yo me vestía con una falda y una blusa de manga larga que solo se abrochaba por delante, el salio del baño y nos comenzamos a preparar, ya que mi el no tardaría en regresar a casa, llame a mi madre para decirle que no se preocupara y se tranquilizara que dentro de poco podremos estar juntas nuevamente y que podrá conocer a su nieto y yo a mi hermanito, al igual a mi sobrinos los podré conocer, a todos, ahora ya habíamos terminado de empacar todo, cuando escuchamos a naruto que llego...

Notas finales:


	17. Ch16 Después de la calma viene… la to

Notas del capitulo:

Otro mas como se los prometí quiere terminar con esta historia ya luego continuare con las de vampiro knight que tengo aunque luego subiré uno que creare de d-grae bueno disfrútenlo

_**Collar del destino…**_

_**Ch16._ "Después de la calma viene… la tormenta…"**_

Sasuke Pov

Naruto ya había llegado a la casa, me asome con mucho cuidado ahí esta él con mi padre, kakashi e Iruka esperándonos…

-Mikari ya llegaron…-dije acercándome a ella

-esta bien…-dijo

-bajare primero ya luego me das tus maletas cuando veas que esta abajo-dijo a lo cual ella asintió algo temerosa

-tengo miedo de que algo malo pase-

-no pasara nada…ya veraz que todo regresara a la normalidad-dije dándole un casto beso en los labios…

-bueno bajare primero tú me vas a ir dando las maletas…-

Baje con cuidado me acerque a Naruto para decirle que subiré las maletas y nos iremos de aquí, me dirigí nuevamente estaba abajo del valgo cuando ella me lanza la primera maleta que la lleve al auto, cuando vi a alguien parado entrando a la casa y era orochimaru que entro apresurado ya que nos vio…

-¡Mikari date prisa Orochimaru ya llego, esta yendo a tu cuarto!-le grite a lo cual creo que no me entendió y me lanzo la otra maleta, cuando ella iba a saltar la agarraron por el cabello, jalándola

-¡Sasuke!-Grita ella asustada

-¡Mikari!-grite mientras veía como Orochimaru la jalaba para meterla adentro

-¡así que pensabas irte con el Uchiha otra vez…Mikoto!-dijo gritando el nombre de mi madre, él estaba en estado de alcohol no estaba conciente de lo que así pero si aun así estuviera consiente haría lo que esta haciendo, esta obsesionada con mi madre…

-¡dejala ir Orochimaru…todo se acabo la policía no tardara en venir!-grite

-¡me importa un comino, será mejor que se larguen si no quiere que ella salga herida o dirían ellos!-

-¡maldito asesino!-dije él jala a Mikari para adentro, solo podía escuchar sus gritos de ella que me pedían ayuda, así que agarre mi arma que tenia escondida dentro de mi bolsa, para poder irme adentro de la casa…

-teme voy contigo-

-Kakashi llama a la policía-dijo mi padre

-Iruka quédate aquí y llámalos diles que ya es hora aunque hay que tener cuidado…-dijo, e Iruka llamo a la policía entramos a la casa aunque tenia llave kakashi utilizo el método de tirar a la puerta, entramos solo vimos a Madara y a Kabuto, el cual fue el culpable de la muerte de mi verdadero padre y amigo de mí ahora padre, aunque teníamos que tener cuidado, solo un grito me saco de mis pensamientos, el cual fue de Mikari que venia de la planta alta…

-¡Sasuke…ayúdame!-ella pedía ayuda, pero kakashi intervino en donde esta Madara y mi padre donde estaba kabuto…

-ya es hora de vengar a mi amigo del alma-

-padre-dijo Naruto

-vallan chicos Mikari los necesita ahora-dijo deteniendo a kabuto antes de dar un paso adelante, nos encaminamos a la plata alta donde se encontraba el cuarto de Mikari en donde esta cautiva por Orochimaru…

Mikari Pov

Él me jala para entrar al cuarto y tirarme en la cama, cuando me dio un golpe en la mejilla…

-¡déjame ir de una vez todo se acabo!-

-no te equivocas…Mikoto, te are mía ahora mismo, desde el momento que estuviste conmigo siempre te estuve deseando pero te entregaste a ese maldito Uchiha…-me dijo él estaba loco piensa que soy mama

-no soy Mikoto me llamo Mikari…-dije a lo cual el no me asió caso…

-bueno…es mejor que comience si no ellos llegaran a interrumpir y no quiero interrupciones entre nosotros-me dijo colocándose encima de mí besándome a la fuerza, mientras con su cinturón me ataba ambas manos a la cama, ese maldito me iba hacer suya a la fuerza…

-¡suéltame maldito!-

-mejor estate quieta…-me dijo pasando por mi cuello, luego fue bajando con su mano abrió de golpe mi blusa provocando que se abriera y dejara a la vista mi sostén él lo alzo todo con su otra mano acariciaba mi muslo, descendió mas para rozar mi intimidad y quitarme la ropa interior de un golpe metiendo un dedo…

-¡ahh!-

-maldita zorra tuviste relaciones hace unos minutos con ese Uchiha-

-no…te responderé…-

-¡CONTESTAME!-me grito dándome un golpe nuevamente en la mejilla

-s-si y no me…arrepiento-le dijo

-ahora sabrás quien es tu dueño…por que no hay otro-me dijo abriendo su bragueta de su pantalón, el me iba a penetrar cerré mis piernas el lo noto…

-¡Sasuke…ayúdame!-grite para que el me ayudara, lo único que rogaba es que no me halla abandonado

-ya nadie te ayudara-comencé a llorar el abrió mis piernas a la fuerza logrando acomodarse entre ella y seguir abriendo su bragueta, cerré mis ojos para ya no verlo, pero me gire al ver como la puerta era derribada por Sasuke y detrás de el Naruto…

-¡aléjate de ella maldito!- se acerco y lo golpeo provocando que cayera al suelo limpiando la comisura de su boca ya que salía sangre, Naruto se acerco a mi para desatarme y darme su chamarra, el tenia una camisa debajo de ella, me coloque su chamarra no antes acomodando mi sostén y colocándome mi ropa interior como estaba…

-¡Naruto saca de aquí a Mikari, rápido!-dijo, no, no pensaba irme sin el, antes muerta que dejarlo…

-vamonos Mikari…-me agarro de la mano

-no me iré sin el, Naruto ayúdalo, no podemos dejarlo-

-pero el teme dijo-

-se lo que dijo pero no pienso abandonarlo, ya no mas-dije el me dejo a un lado viendo como de acercaba a Orochimaru a golpearlo para que se quite de encima de Sasuke, mientras Naruto lo golpe y lo tiro al suelo…

-¡Sasuke!-me acerque corriendo a el abrazarlo y verlo como sangraba de la comisura de su boca

-estoy bien salgamos de aquí-dijo viendo a Naruto que estaba detrás de nosotros, pero el no lo vio venir cuando un golpe fue dirigido a el que lo mando a la pared dejándolo noqueado…

-¡Naruto!-gritamos ambos Sasuke se coloco delante de mi, me señalo que valla con Naruto y así lo hice me acerque a el para poder ver que tenia una herida en la cabeza pero nada grave seguramente Sakura lo matara por haberse arriesgado…

-¡maldito Uchiha no me volverás a quitar a Mikoto!-escuche como le gritaba a Sasuke me gire para ver como le apuntaba con un arma me acerque interviniendo delante de Sasuke…

-¡detente no le hagas nada!-

-Mikari…-

-me traicionaste Mikoto, me abandonaste, eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar-dijo cargando la pistola

-mi madre te abandono porque no podía soportar tus maltratos, y tus abusos por eso ella se fue con mi padre verdadero y te abandono-

-¡CALLATE!-me grito, Sasuke me abrazo y me giro escuche el disparo, abrí mis ojos ya que los cerré, alce mi vista viendo a Sasuke que me observaba note como un hilito de sangre salía de un lado de su cabeza y caía en mi mejilla a lo cual me asuste,

El cayo agarrándose el rozo que le di la bala, y aparte agarrándose a su costado en donde fue golpeado por el...

-sasuke... esta herido...-

-no importa estoy bien...vete huye-

-no te dejare otra vez...no mas ahora que estas contento con nuestro hijo-dije derramando lagrimas

-vete...quiero que ambos estén bien...-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-bueno ya es hora que mueras Uchiha-dijo apuntando el arma a su cabeza a lo cual me asuste tenia que hacer algo...

-espera no lo mates are lo que quieras...me iré contigo si es necesario-dije poniéndome delante de la pistola...

-entonces no quieres que mate a tu amado-

-hazme lo que quieras pero a el no por favor-dije para que lo dejara y asi irme con el

-muy bien...-se fue acercando hacia mi con la pistola apuntando mi cara, fue bajando a mi vientre, el sabia que había ahí, luego fue bajando mas hasta pasar por mis piernas alzando un poco mi falda, el me agarro por la cintura pegándome mas a el, aunque colocaba mis manos en su pecho para que no se acercara, el me beso a la fuerza, al separarse me jalo del brazo, para sacarme del cuarto, solo vi a sasuke que me veía...

-cuando salgamos de aquí iremos al medico para que abortes al bebe-me dijo apuntando nuevamente con el arma, no conteste nada ya que si decía algo yo y mi bebe correríamos peligro...

Al llegar al piso de abajo madara ya estaba esposado y kabuto también, el me agarro por el cuello y puntándome en el vientre con el arma para defenderse...

-baja el arma Orochimaru estas acabado-dijo kakashi

-no me la quitaran otra vez-dijo ya estaba apunto de soltar el gatillo cuando solo se escucho un disparo, cerré los ojos ya que no sentí nada, al abrirlos me tope con orochimaru que soltaba el arma al momento de que de igual manera me soltó a mi también...

-s-sasuke...-gire mi rostro y me tope con sasuke que tenia el arma en la mano el fue quien disparo por la espalda a orochimaru, el callo de rodillas otra vez me acerque corriendo a el, lo abrace con fuerza...

-no llores ya todo acabo mikari...-me dijo yo estaba llorando por el dolor que sentía en mi pecho ya que estuve apunto de perder a la persona que amo con todo el corazón el me beso abrazándome por la cintura, nos separamos pero las fuerzas me asían falta cuando me di cuenta todo estaba quedando oscuro, lo único que podía oír era la voz de sasuke llamándome...

"_Mikari...reacciona...Mikari...¡Mikari!..._

Estaba despertando, me encontraba en una cama, pero no sé dónde pero cuando gire mi rostro pude ver al mejor ángel del mundo el cual era sasuke que esta durmiendo agarrándome de la mano, me separe del con cuidado de no levantarlo claro esta aunque me coloque una ropa gruesa necesita irme, sé que orochimaru ya no me va a lastimar pero todavía falta Gaara que no ha aparecido y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo mismo como paso con orochimaru que va ser sasuke que arriesgue su vida por mi, me coloque una chamarra aceche primero afuera al parecer todos están dormidos así que aprovecharía para irme se que dije que nunca me iría del lado de sasuke pero es necesario no lo puedo poner en riesgo mas tiempo... me fui al baño a mojarme la cara para ya irme del lugar, pero escuche como era abierta la puerta del baño dejando ver a sasuke que me miraba desafiante...

Sasuke Pov

Desperté vi que ella no estaba, algo de su ropa estaba en una maleta chica...

Acaso pensaba irse nuevamente pero acaso no sabe que no la voy a dejar para nada irse... vi como la luz del baño estaba encendida si ella planeaba irse es porque puede aprovechar que todos estén dormidos, me acerque a la puerta la abrí con mucho cuidado cuando ella se giro para verme...

-¿dónde crees que vas a estas horas?-

-yo bueno...etto...me tengo que ir-se volvió a girar para evitar mi mirada aunque por el espejo podía ver su expresión de ella...

-no te pienso dejar ir otra vez...-

-lo siento sasuke pero tengo que irme si no estarás de nuevo en peligro-

-lo dices como si me fuera a morir-dije

-¡no digas tonterías!-

-no la que dice tonterías eres tu...porque no se da cuenta de que nosotros estamos preocupados por ti y solo queremos protegerte-le dije solo era la verdad

-sasuke aun no aparece gaara lo mas seguro es que venga a buscarme pero lo peor del caso será que quiera tentar contra tu vida con tal de que me valla con el...-

-pues me defenderé-

-lo lamento sasuke me voy-antes de que volteara me acerque apresándola colocando mis manos encima de las suyas donde estaba el lavabo...

-sasuke deja ir-dijo pero comencé a besar su cuello colando una mano por debajo de su chamarra de color azul, llegue a un pezón, mientras besaba su cuello pude notar como estaba sonrojada...

-S-Sasuke...ahh...mmm-

Fui bajando mi mano hasta llegar a su ropa interior por debajo de su falda, lo fui bajando con una mano hasta que llego al suelo la alce para que quede encima en el lavabo le abrí toda la chamarra dejando a la vista sus senos y esos puntos rosados ya erectos... me acerque a uno de ellos lo metí a mi boca saboreándolo mientras una mano bajaba a su intimidad de ella...

-ahhh...sasuke...mmm...-fui bajando con besos hasta llegar a su vientre, lo bese ya que ahí estaba creciendo nuestro hijo, fui bajando hasta su intimidad de ella para poder pasar por lo largo que es, atrapando aquel botoncito rosado ya excitado, lo succionaba como nunca mientras ella arqueaba su espalda en ese momento... me alce para que nos besáramos, así lo hicimos ella me agarro por el cuello, mientras comenzaba entrar en ella despacio... todo su interior de ella estaba caliente entre por completo en ella, yo escondía mi rostro en su cuello de ella, mientras ella así lo mismo...comencé a embestirla con un vaivén lento luego fue incrementando por sus suplicas que me daba...

-S-Sasuke...motto...motto...más duro onegai-gemía cerca de mi oído

-M-Mikari...estas estre...cha...ahh...si...mmm...un poco mas...ya me corro-dije ella me volvía loco, ambos ya no aguantábamos pudimos notar como el espejo del baño estaba empañado, ya ambos estamos llegando al clímax, pero ella llego primero ya que sus paredes me atraparon mi miembro con eso provoco que me corriera de una vez, se separo de mi para besarme nuevamente...

-por favor no me dejes mikari, te hágalo de recuperar y no quiero perderte otra vez...-

-sasuke...esta bien me quedo...-llévame a la cama estoy cansada-dijo colocando su mentón en mi hombro...

Salí de su interior para poder irme colocarme mis pantalones, ya que solo eso traía, la lleve cargando para dejarla en la cama para que descanse, aunque ella estiro una mano tocando el vendaje que estaba desecho por la acción que acabamos de tener...

-el vendaje esta desecho...-

-no te preocupes mañana lo arreglare...-dije acercándola abrazándola por la cintura...

-buenas noches-dijo cerrando sus ojos y quedarse dormida

-buenas noches...para ambos-posando una mano en su vientre de ella se que ella esta preocupada por gaara pero si aparece yo me are cargo de el, y los protegeré a ambos no dejare que nada malo les pase a ambos...

"_Después de la calma viene la Tormenta"... _

Notas finales:

Bueno que les pareció ahora si ya empezare a trabajar el siguiente cuando menos se lo esperan ya lo tendrán dejen comentarios bye

Ch17._ "Primer nacimiento"


	18. Ch17 Primer nacimiento

Notas del capitulo:

El primer bebe que va a nacer en este mundo el cual es el de Yue aunque el padre se pondrá histérico aunque no será el único cuando pase al siguiente…

_**Collar del destino…**_

_**Ch17._ "Primer nacimiento"**_

Notas finales:

Bueno que les pareció jajaja bueno les dejo el siguiente nombre del capitulo…

Ch18._ "Segundo nacimiento"


	19. Ch18 Segundo nacimientosecuestro

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno uno mas se los dejo

_**Collar del Destino...**_

_**Ch18._ "Segundo nacimiento...secuestro"**_

**4 meses después**

Sakura Pov

Nos encontrabamos en la sala tejiendo unas ropas para nuestros bebes, aunque el mio era una hermosa niña a la cual desidimos ponerle Saki mientras el de Mikari era un varón ella tenia 8 meses solo yo tenia ya los 9 en cualquier momento podria nacer, Mikoto tenia ya 6 meses lucia un vientre hermoso bueno las 3 juntas, aunque ella no estaba habia salido con Minato a comprar cosas para sus nietos y aparte para su hijo que viene en camino ya que es una niña, hace una semana se lo comunicaron, Yue nos cuidaba de vez en cuando al igual a su pequeño niño de 4 meses era una ternura de bebe Kyo es el mas hermoso bebe que he visto en la vida...

-se quedo dormido por fin-dijo Yue sentandose junto Mikari, mientras yo acariciaba mi vientre ya que habia sentido una que otra patada por parte de la bebe, era igual de imperactiva como su padre

-Sakura ahora mas que nunca hay que tener mucho cuidado ya que tu estas apunto antes que yo...-dijo Mikari

-eso es verdad aunque me he sentido algo incomoda ya que se ha estado moviendo demasiado-dije porque era verdad

-bueno...de todos modos si te sientes mal nos avisas-dijo Yue, escuchamos como se abrio la puerta dejando ver Itachi con Naruto...

-bienvenidos chicos...-

-¿dónde esta Sasuke?-pregunto ella

-bueno el se tuvo que quedar a terminar unos pendientes al igual que se quedo hablando con Kakashi ya que al parecer tiene pistas de Gaara, recuerda lo que te quizo hacer hace 2 meses atrás-dijo Naruto el tiene razón ya que ella estuvo apunto de morir de no ser por Karin que intervino para que a ella no le pasara ella termino pagando todo lo que paso con su vidad...

Flash black

2 meses atrás

Estabamos saliendo del centro comercial yo tenia ya 7 meses, Mikari tenia ya 6 meses ella estaba con Sasuke mientras yo con Naruto, Itachi iba delante con Yue que tenia en brazos al bebe Kyo, ya estabamos saliendo del lugar, aunque cuando cruzamos pudimos ver a Mikari que se quedaba atrás, mientras Sasuke se adelantaba a dejar las bolsas en donde nos quedamos al cruzar, y el regresaria a buscarla...

-Mikari estas cansada-

-si un poco, cuando lleguemos a la casa voy a descansar...-

-vamos...-ya estaban avanzando cuando vi como un auto se asomaba a toda velocidad para donde ellos estaban iban a atropellarlos

-¡MIKARI, SASUKE CUIDADO!-escuche como gritaban y empujaban levemente a Mikari y Sasuke y alguien mas resivia el impacto...

-estan bien-dijo Naruto cuando nos acercamos

-si Mikari no te paso nada-

-no te preocupes estamos bien ambos-dijo ella viendo a la persona que estaba tirada y veia al auto irse a toda marcha

-esa persona es-dije en susurro

-es...¡KARI N!-dijo ella levantandose e irse hacia ella

-al parecer...estas bien...cof...-

-no hables pronto vendra la ambulancia-dijo Sasuke

-¿por qué?-pregunto ella

-queria...recompensar...mis errores...contigo...cof, cof...solo espero que...sigan unidos...-dijo poniendo una mano en mi vientre

-eso dalo por hecho...-

-el del auto era...G-Gaara...el queria matar a ambos ya que Sasuke estaba contigo...cuidate mucho ambos...-dijo como ultimo ella murio al momento...

Fin del Flash black

**Presente**

-lo lamento mucho por ella pero de no ser por ella no sabriamos que Gaara ha regresado... es la verdad-dijo Mikari

-ahh...chicas...-comence a quejarme ya que sentia dolor a lo cual era las contracciones, al parecer mi hija ya iba a nacer

-¿qué te pasa Sakura?-me pregunto Naruto

-será mejor que me lleves al hospital si no quieres que nazca tu hija ahora y que ella conosca el mundo ahora-dije

-vamos...-

-yo ire contigo Sakura atrás...será posible que cuides de Kyo mientras regreso-

-esta bien solo avisenle a mi madre que están en el hospital y que yo estoy en la casa, y estoy bien no es necesario que venga a verme...-dijo mientras nos ibamos ya que si que me quejaba de dolor, al llegar al hospital ya me estaban metiendo en la sala de partos estaba conmigo Naruto a mi lado dandome animos...

-vamos Sakura, ya verás que Saki va a estar con nosostros...-dijo el agarrando mi mano

-Sakura una vez mas y ya...-me dijo la enfermera asi que hice mi ultimo intento

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-solo escuche un llanto de bebe en toda la sala mientras Naruto besaba mi frente, me entregaron a Saki, ella tenia cabello rubio como su padre aparte tenia como tonos rosados, sus ojos eran iguales a los mios unos de color Jade hermoso...

-bienvenida Saki Namikaze-Uchiha...-dije besando su frente, Naruto nos abrazo a ambas, mientras me daba un casto beso, el se llevo a Saki mientras me terminaban de atender...

Mikari Pov

Escuche como sonaba mi celular estaba en el cuarto ya el bebe estaba durmiendo, era mi madre que me llamaba desde el hospital para decirme que el bebe de Sakura ya habia nacido estaba mas que contenta estaba deseando el momento de tener el mio entre mis brazos, colgué el teléfono pude escuchar como la puerta de abajo se abria asi que pense que era Sasuke, aunque luego sono el telefono nuevamente vi quien me llamaba era Sasuke a lo cual ya me habia asutado, conteste...

Llamada...

-Mikari ya estoy llendo para la casa mi madre me ha comunicado lo del bebe del Dobe-

-Sasuke, necesito que tengas cuidado no cuelgues el telefono alguien acaba de entrar a la casa, y podria apostar que es Gaara...-

-Mikari sal de ahí, ahora...con Kyo juntos salgan de ahí...-

-creo que es tarde Sasuke, esta apunto de entrar al cuarto, no cuelgues y escucha todo para que después puedas buscarme...-dije dejando en telefono en la mesita para que el escuchara todo podia apostar que es Gaara no hay otra persona que puede burlar las camaras de seguridad de la casa, ademas quien va a robar en una casa en donde estaba encendidad las luces... escuche como la puerta era abierta dejando ver Gaara con una pistola en manos...

-hola cuanto tiempo sin verte Mikari...-dijo el mientras agarraba mi vientre

-Gaara, vete de aquí...ahora no tardaran en venir los demás...-dije

-si nos damos prisa para irnos ya nadien nos vera-

-Gaara...¿qué quieres?-

-a ti por supuesto...ven conmigo si no quieres que el primero que entre por la puerta pague las consecuencias-

-no esta bien...pero donde me llevaras-

-a un lugar donde todos tus recuerdos estan...al igual tus peores pesadillas de hace unos meses...-dijo el creo que ya sabia donde me queria llevar

-a mi antigua casa no es asi...ahí es donde me llavaras, no es asi-

-bingo... vamonos ahora...-

-solo dimes que planeas-

-hasta que llegamos a la casa te dire lo que planeo hacer contigo y esa criatura en tu vientre...-no podia hacer nada estaba entre la espada y la pared

Sasuke Pov

Ese maldito Gaara regreso para llevarse a Mikari eso es imposible, mientras escuchaba todo por telefono me contenia a gritar y que me escuchara...

-solo dimes que planeas-le dijo ella

-hasta que llegamos a la casa te dire lo que planeo hacer contigo y esa criatura en tu vientre...-maldito con que se atreva a tocar a mi hijo se las veria conmigo

-esta bien vamos, pero el bebe-

-dejalo ademas dijiste que no tardaran en venir...-

-esta bien vamos...vamos a estar bien bebe no te preocupes confia...-dijo aquello es como si ella me diera a entender que confia en mi y que los rescataria, corte la llamada asi que hable a Kakashi de inmediato para ir a buscarla de inmediato, me comunique con todos los que estaban en el hospital, mientras me iba a la casa para verlos a ellos y hablar como pasaron las cosas...

Nuevamente me la quitaron, me la arrebataron de mi vida por Gaara pero no iba a permitir que nada malo le pase nuevamente aunque me cueste la vida...

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio, se que con Karin me pase pero ya nimodos es posible que es du destino, mientras con Mikari no tardara en nacer el bebe pero se adelantara de una manera soprendente...

Ch19._ "Nacimiento...Oto-sama...Fugaku"


	20. Ch19 NacimientoOtosamaFugaku

Notas finales:

Uno mas de mis capitulos espero que les guste solo faltan 1 capitulo y un epilogo al final…

_**Collar del Destino…**_

_**Ch19._ "Nacimiento...Oto-sama...Fugaku"**_

Mikari Pov

Estaba en rumbo a mi antigua casa en la cual mis peores recuerdos y pesadillas están ahí selladas, pero en el camino acariciaba mi vientre de 8 meses ya que mi bebe me estaba pateando al parecer sentía que no estábamos en buenas manos, además de que sentía de que su padre no estaba cerca, Gaara lo noto de reojo…

-al parecer el bebe esta inquieto…-dijo sin verme

-si porque sabe con quien esta…-dije pero el me apunto con el arma a lo cual me aguante mis palabras…

-bueno llegamos a nuestro hogar, vamos…-dijo bajamos del auto, yo con solo ver esa casa recorde todo lo ocurrido, cuando Orochimaru me intento matar al igual hacerme suya a la fuerza, al igual cuando ataco a Sasuke, mientras recorde de igual manera las veces que pase con Sasuke aquí e hice el amor con el incontable veces, ya estaba atardeciendo, entramos a la casa mientras el me llevo arriba en donde estaba mi cuarto abrió la puerta, entre al cuarto, el me jalo del brazo, para llevarme al cuarto me sujeto y me puso en la cama y se coloco encima de mi con cuidado, estaba besando mi cuello…

-¿Qué…h-haces…G-Gaara…?-dije nerviosa

-pues te are mía ahora, antes de que vengan a buscarte…-

-no por favor…el bebe…-

-como si me importara…pero sabes si fuera mío aun así te aria mía cada día, cada noche que me plazca…-dijo besándome a la fuerza, me arranco mis ropas, dejando al descubierto mis pecho que comenzó a masajearlo, al igual a mordelos y chuparlo, el bajo su mano a mi ropa interiro quitandomela e introduciendo un dedo, mientras, lo unico que podía hacer era dejarme si no mi bebe estaria en peligro y no podria hacer nada, pero me puse a pensar en otra cosa, sientiendo que el me estaba acariciando era Sasuke y no Gaara…

-eres tan deliciosa…-

-basta…o-onegai…b-basta…-

-no me detendre, ahora viene lo mejor…-dijo despojandose un poco de sus pantalones…

-no…no lo hagas…te lo pido…-dije el me embistio de una sola mientras, el se movia con algo de cuidado, pero luego se comenzó a mover bruscamente…

-ahh…ahhhhh…basta…me due…le…basta…-el no me así caso

-eres ahh…mmm…deliciosa…-dijo el entre gemidos, me iba arrepentir de lo que iba a decir pero tenia que decirlo

-p-piensa ahh…en el…ahh…bebe…piensa que es…tuyo…lo… lastimaras…ahhhhhh…por eso d-detente…-dije agarrando su cara con ambas manos y atrayendolo para besar, el disminuyo e incremento, me separe de el, ya que sentí como el se corría en mi interior yo solo arque un poco mi espalda gritando

-¡ahhhhhhhh…Sasuke!-dije Gaara me miro molesto yo solo tenia mi cabeza de lado, sin verlo mis ojos derramaban lagrimas, el salio de mi sin consideración alguna, yo ma cubrí con la sabana manchada de seme que salía de mi interior…

-te dejo algo de ropa limpia, aquí en la mesita…-dijo colocandose de nuevo su ropa

-…Gaara dejame ir…te lo pido…-dije en susurro, se acerco a mi agarrandome del menton y besándome a la fuerza, quitandome la sabana, y acariciando mi vientre…

-no además te are mía cada vez que pueda…-dijo volviendome acostar en la cama, subiendose encima de mi, no se en que momento el se quito de nuevo sus pantalones, me penetro de una manera mas lenta al igual se movia normal…

-ahhh…b-basta…d-detente…te lo…ahhh…pido-dije intentando por lo menos hacer que dejara de nuevo hacerme suya o mejor dicho violarme…

-…mmm…ahhh…si que…delicia…Mikari…-dijo el incrementando las embestidas

-ahhhhhhh…basta…-

-di mi nombre…Mikari… ¡DILO!-dijo molesto dandome mas fuerte…

-ahh…G-Gaara…ahhh-dije

-otra vez…ah…-

-Gaara…ahhhhhh…basta…-

-ya me corro…-dijo derramandose de nuevo dentro de mi, solo cerre mis ojos imaginando que era Sasuke, pero fue inútil, el salio de mi como entro, me cubrí con la sabana, el salio sin decirme nada, vi como caia la noche, me levante con cuidado me dolia un poco como pude llegue al baño, me di un baño, con cuidado, aunque sabia que tenia que tener cuidado con mi hijo, salí del baño fui a buscar la ropa que me dijo me vesti con uno vestido maternal y ropa interior me acerque a la puerta intente abrirla pero tenia seguro, me había encerrado me acerque a la cama me recosté un rato, acariciando mi vientre llorando en silencio ya quería que Sasuke viniera por mi…

Sasuke Pov

Estábamos en la mansion planeando como llegar a la antigua casa en donde ella vivio un infierno ahí mismo, aunque teniamos que ser cuidadosos, por alguna razon sabíamos que Gaara no estaba solo aunque el había ido buscarla sola, pero en esa casa no estaba sola…

-vamos chicos ya es hora…-dije

-Sasuke…cuidate…tráela de vuelta al igual a mi nieto-dijo mi madre angustiada

-madre tanquila no le hace nada bien a mi hermito, te prometo traerla de vuelta…-

-iré contigo teme no pienso dejarte solo…-

-esta bien vamos…-dijo nos fuimos Kakashi, Naruto, Iruka, Itachi, ya era media noche, teniamos todo planado

-Sasuke como sabes ella ya esta a finales de embarazo, así que hay que tener cuidado con lo que hacemos-

-eso lo se aunque no se como le vamos hacer, si ese maldito le toco solo un cabello lo mato…-dije

-Sasuke no te preocupes la rescataremos a como de lugar…-dijo Naruto dandome animos

-eso lo se-dije seguro, aunque no se de que fue capaz ese maldito de hacerle estando embarazada, solo espero que no le pase nada a ella y a mi hijo…

Mikari Pov

Me desperte sin que me diera cuenta me quede dormida, me di cuenta al poco tiempo que ya era media noche el día en que nacio el bebe de Sakura ya paso, solo me pregunto si estará, bien… me levante con cuidado, me dirigi a la puerta intente abrir de nuevo pero fue inútil, de repente sentí algunos dolores, vi debajo de mi un liquido transparente, sentí al igual una que otra contracción, comencé a golpear la puerta intentando llamar a Gaara

-¡Gaara ayúdame…ahh…el bebe va a nacer!-dije gritando ya no aguantaba los dolores

-así que ya va a nacer le bastardo Uchiha…-dijo detrás de la puerta

-¡ahhh…me duele…ayúdame…por favor Gaara!-le pedi no aguantaba mas tiempo

-arréglatelas tu sola no cuentes conmigo…Mikari…-dijo escuche como sus pasos se iban, yo comencé a golpear la puerta para llamarlo, pero nada camine con mucho trabajo para llegar a la cama me acomode en la cama, nunca pensé que se me adelantaria, pero era debio a los abusos que me dio Gaara, pero no podía tenerlo yo sola necesitaba ayuda, para esto pero no se como, hasta que escuche una voz que me hablaba y me agarraba mi frente, abrí mis ojos lloros era un hombre como de unos 40 años, de cabello negro, y un poco robusto…

_**-tranquila mi niña te ayudare a tenerlo…-**_dijo aquella voz, la cual se me hacia familiar

-O-Oto-sama…-dije en susurro pude notarle como asentia lo mire mejor era el, pero deje de pensar en el cuando sentí una contracción nueva, me retorcia de dolor, vi como el se colocaba entre mis piernas y las abria…

_**-Mikari…tiene que pujar, cuando sientas una contracción…-**_dijo el a lo cual asenti, ya que sentí una contracción y comencé a pujar, gritando

-¡me duele!-estaba sudando los tirantes del vestido ya estaba bajo de mis hombros todo mi cuerpo estaba baño en sudor…

_**-tranquila un poco mas y ya lo veraz…a tu niño hermoso entre tus brazos…-**_dijo**-**_**veo su cabeza, vuelve a pujar cuando sientas otra contracción-**_dijo yo tenia mucho dolor, sentí la contracción y puje un poco no mucho…

-ya…no…puedo…estoy…cansada…no puedo…más…-dije cerrando mis ojos, pero el me comenzó a mover para despertarme…

_**-no te duermas por favor…piensa en tu hijo…piensa en Sasuke que viene a buscarte…-**_

-…S-Sasuke…yo…ahh…-volví a pujar cuando sentí de nuevo otra contracción

-_**vamos ya tengo la cabeza un poco mas y ya Mikari-**_dijo volví a sentirla

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-puje ya que sentí una contracción mas fuerte pero mucho mas fuerte hasta que escuche un llanto de bebe de un niño…

-buaaa! buaaa! buaaa! – se escuche en toda la habitación alce mi rostro para ver a mi padre cargando a mi hijo que estaba llorando en sus brazos…

_**-aquí esta tu hijo…Mikari mi niña…aquí esta tu bebe…-**_dijo acercandose a mi para antregarmelo, me lo coloco al costado de mi, me gire con sumo cuidado, ya que aun sentí dolores punzantes, lo atraje a mi para que se calmara, así lo hizo el se calmo estaba buscando algo, pero no sabia que era…

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?... ¿Qué buscas?-dije, mi madre ya me había dicho que cuando nazca un bebe hay que amamantarlo ya que ellos buscaran comida, así que como estaba abrí un poco mi vestido dejando al descubierto mi pecho lo acerque un poco para que tomara, al instante sentí como el succionaba la leche poco a poco, alce mi rostro viendo a mi padre que acariciaba mi cabeza…

_**-es hermoso Mikari…se parece a Sasuke cuando nacio…-**_dijo acariciandole la cabeza…

-sabes quiero que seas el primero en saber como se llamara…Fugaku…-dije ya estaba cansada solo quería dormir…

_**-gracias mi niña, por llamarlo como su abuelo…sabes tengo que irme cumpli mi misión…-**_no entendía nada

-de que misión hablar…Oto-sama…-

_**-como decirlo…mi misión era ayudarte en el parto…no iba a permitir que mi hija tuviera solo a su hijo a mi nieto, además ya había visto como iba acabar todo si no venia ayudarte a tener al pequeño Fugaku…-**_

-ya veo…pero no te vallas queda un poco más…-

_**-lo siento mi niña, no puedo tengo que irme, sabes me siento orgulloso de ti…hay algo que confesarte…yo fui el que te junto a ti con Sasuke aquella ves en la escuela…por mi ustedes ahora están junto…siempre tuve la certeza de que mi hija estaria en buenas manos…-**_

-te quiero Oto-sama…al igual tu nieto te ama…-dije alzando mi mano para acariciar su cara, aunque el no estuviera presente en carne y hueso yo sentí que el estaba ahí conmigo

_**-adiós mi pequeña niña…siempre estare contigo, protegere a mi nieto al igual a ti donde quiera que este…sabes Sasuke ya esta en camino…adiós dale un mensaje a tu madre…-**_dijo yo contrabajo podía leer sus labios ya que mis ojos me vencieron, pero pude terminar de leerlos, hasta que cai dormida junto a mi hijo Fugaku, nombre como su abuelo que lo salvo de venir solo al mundo, ahora solo tenia que esperar a que Sasuke llegara y que Gaara no nos hiciera daño a ambos…

Sasuke Pov

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos iba en la parte trasera del auto con Naruto, kakashi e Iruka que estaba atentos a la llegada, yo sin que me diera cuenta tuve un pequeño mareo y no se en que momento cai inconsciente…

_Sasuke…despierta…¡Sasuke!-_solo podía escuchar que alguien me gritaba

*Pensamientos*

_-Sasuke despierta…soy yo tu padre…-escuche como me llamaban abrí mis ojos lentamente hasta toparme con la mirada de mi padre, me alce sorprendido ya que no podía creerlo era mi padre quien estaba delante de mi, me acerque a el corriendo abrazarlo ya que desde que lo perdi lo necesite muchas ocasiones, no es que diga que mi padre adoptivo no estuvo ahí, pero a veces necesitaba a mi verdadero padre…_

_-Oto-sama… ¿Cómo tu?-_

_-Sasuke estoy en tus pensamientos…la razón es fácil necesito decirte que Mikari esta bien…-dijo seguro y sonriendome_

_-en serio… ¿Cómo esta? …-pregunto desesparado_

_-lo unico que te mostrare es esta imagen, tengo que irme Sasuke, solo a eso viene, dile a Itachi que estoy orgulloso de el por mi nieto Kyo, al igual aunque Naruto no sea mi hijo igual estoy orgulloso por mi nieta Saki…-dijo el despidiendose, intente acercarme pero una imagen flash vino a mi al momento que desapareció mi padre… vio la imagen de Mikari, recostada de lado durmiendo podía notar toda sudada junto a ella estaba un pequeño bultito con una manta color azul noche, podía notar como se estaba alimentando de ella, mientras el agarraba un dedo su madre que estaba durmiendo al igual podía escuchar palabras de ella, susurros se notaba a leguas que estaba cansada por el trabajo de parto…_

_-Sasuke…por favor…ven…rápido…te necesitamos…ambos…te amamos…-dijoe ella con mucha dificultad, quería acercarme pero me era inútil ya que sentía como una barrera de cristal estuviera entre nosotros, quería abrazarla besarla al igual cargar a mi hijo, a mi niño, besarlo y mimarlo…ese bebe… mi hijo…es mi hijo…_

_-se llama Fugaku…-escuche nuevamente la voz de mi padre y desperte al instante…_

*Fin*

Me leante de golpe sudando frio, aun estábamos en el auto Itachi manejaba Naruto me tenia agarrado por los hombros…

-oye Teme ¿Qué te paso?-

-yo…no se…es solo que…Itachi acelera el auto…-

-¿Por qué?...-

-necesitamos llegar rápido ella corre peligro…-

-no te entiendo-

-ella y mi hijo…mi hijo ya nacio…Oto-sama me lo enseño en mi sueño…-dije a lo cual Itachi se giro un momento viendome y luego regreso con la mirada adelante

-Sasuke hablaste con Oto-sama…-

-si pero no se que paso honestamente, comenzó hablarme en ese momento a decirme que ella ya había dado a luz a mi hijo Fugaku –

-así se llama…como nuestro padre…-

-si además el me mostró una imagen a ella la podía ver claramente, por eso te digo date prisa Itachi…-

-esta bien Ototo-

-solo hay algo mas…el me dijo que esta orgulloso de ti por su nieto Kyo, al igual que va lo mismo por ti Naruto…aunque no seas su hijo el esta orgulloso de se nieta Saki…-dije finalizando ambos sonrieron, acelero Itachi para que lleguemos lo mas pronto posible a la casa y salvar a mi hijo y a mi esposa, no iba a permitir que nada malo les pase…

Notas finales:

Bueno que les precio espero sus comentarios plis

Ch20._ "El final de un nuevo Comienzo"

"Epilogo~Collar del Destino"

Así es como se veria el bebe de ambos


	21. Ch20 El Final de un nuevo Comienzo

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo aunque solo falta este y un epilogo de la vida de ellos, y nuevos integrantes a la familia nos vemos abajo…

_**Collar del Destino…**_

_**Ch20._ "El Final de un nuevo Comienzo"**_

Mikari Pov

Me comenzaba a despertar mi cuerpo me dolía, vi a mi lado a mi hermoso hijo Fugaku era tan hermoso como si viera a Sasuke de pequeño, me levante con mucho cuidado quite la ropa que tenia una ganaste lo acomode bien un poco de ropa, me di cuenta que había dos mudas de ropa una para mi y mi hijo, vi una nota pensando que era de Gaara pero me equivoque…

_**Mi niña, espero con esta ropa te sea necesario para ti y el bebe ten cuidado en bañarte ya que te puedes lastimar, te deje un pañal, una mameluco para el, sabes Sasuke no tardara en llegar se que esta cerca…**_

_**Fugaku Uchiha**_

-gracias Oto-sama…-dije cargue a mi bebe, lo coloque en la ganasta un momento, mientras iba al baño, me di una ducha rapido, al salir vi a mi bebe que jugaba solito, me vestí, luego a el lo cargue y lo coloque en la cama, para colocarle su ropa, al poco tiempo volvió a pedir comida, hasta que se quedo dormido, me recosté en la cama con el ya que aun tenia que estar en reposo, de repente escuche como se abría la puerta dejando ver a Gaara algo agitado…

-es hora de irnos…-

-¿Dónde?...yo tengo que esperar a Sasuke…-dije protegiendo a mi hijo

-así que ese es el bebe…muy interesante…-

-no te acerque a mi hijo-dije de repente algo nos saco del silencio un disparo que provenia de abajo, ya sabia quien era…Sasuke…

-por eso tenemos que irnos-

-yo no iré a ningun lado contigo…-dije cuando comenzó a llorar Fugaku…

-¡buaaa! ¡buaaa! ¡buaaa!-

-entonces si no planeas venir conmigo, entonces me llevare a tu bebe…-dijo acercandose a mi peligrosamente, mientras yo retrocedía aunque me duela mi cuerpo completo yo protegería a mi bebe…

Sasuke Pov

Ya estábamos llegando a la casa, bajamos del auto, la policia ya venia en camino mientras estábamos en la puerta, me asome por la ventana viendo a Gaara que se iba en el cuarto de arriba apresurado, sabia que ella estaba ahí esperándome, pero de la manera que subió ya sabia que habíamos llegado, mientras así fue que entramos de un solo golpe, un tipo le dispare en ese momento, cuando escuche un llanto de la parte de arriba…

**-¡buaaa! ¡buaaa! ¡buaaa!-**sabia que era el llanto de mi hijo, algo paso así que me apresure a subir al momento, hasta toparme con Gaara que se estaba acercando a Mikari ella tenia en brazos a un bulto de color azul, que lloraba mientras ella trataba de calmarlo…

-calla a ese bastardo, ahora mismo nos vamos…-dijo acercandose

-yo ya te dije que no me iré…y tampoco dejare que te lleves a mi bebe…-dijo ella abrazándolo mas fuerte

-¡Gaara alejate de ella!-grite ella me vio con los ojos llorosos, mientras Gaara se giro para verme

-S-Sasuke…que bueno…-dijo ella en susurro

-Mikari ya he venido a buscarte…-dije, mientras apuntaba a Gaara me fui acercando el se dio vuelta mientras yo me colocaba en la cama junto a ella, observando a mi hijo que tenia rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos…

-Sasuke sabia que vendrias…-dijo ella pegandose a mi pecho

-ya tranquila…mi hijo Fugaku…-

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre?-

-luego te lo digo, es algo soprendente…-dije ya me había distraido con ella y mi hijo que no vi venir un golpe en mi cabeza

-¡Sasuke!-grito ella y escuche nuevamente llantos de mi bebe, me levante sosteniendome la cabeza, mientras me quejaba, comenzamos a pelear en ese momento…

-nunca te voy a perdornar el haberte llevado a mi esposa y a mi hijo-dije

-te digo de una vez vete dejanos yo me la llevare aunque si ella no quiere me llevare a tu hijo-dijo me golpeo en el estomago, aunque no retrocedi, lo embesti para que cayera en el suelo, escuche como Naruto entraba a lo que es el cuarto...

-¡Naruto saca de aquí a Mikari y a mi hijo!-dije gritandole, se acerco a ella, aunque no quería lo veía en sus ojos, me distraje un momento en el cual el me golpe, y apunto con el arma ellos, se escucho el disparo aunque no a ella le dio, pero escuche el llanto de mi hijo...

-buaaa! Buaaa! Buaaaa!-

-Naruto... ¡Naruto!-vi como el caía al suelo aunque agarrandose el brazo, herido ella se acacho a la altura de el, aunque tenia miedo en sus ojos podía verlo, me avalance a Gaara para proteger a mi familia, aunque de ultima hora, ella se acerco con todo y mi hijo que estaba en brazos de ella...

-Sasuke estas bien-

-vete de aquí, si no el te ara daño, especialmente a nuestro hijo-

-no me ire sin ti a ninguna parte-dijo decidida asento a nuestro hijo en la cama un momento y me abrazo

-Mikari...-

-ya basta de cursilerías, por ahora-dijo Gaara que nos estaba puntando con un arma

-basta déjanos en paz, are lo que quieras si no le haces nada a Sasuke-dijo, ella separandose de mi, acercándose a Gaara

-no mejor are algo mas interesante...me llevare a tu hijo conmigo-dijo el acercándose a la cama

-¡no te atrevas a tocarlo Gaara...me iré contigo si es lo que quieres pero deja a mi hijo!-mientras ella reacciono al momento pero Gaara la golpeo tirándola al suelo, mientras ella se retorcía de dolor, agarrando su parte baja, ya que apenas se estaba recuperando...

-¡buaaa! ¡buaaa! ¡buaaa!-escuchaba como mi hijo lloraba en brazos de Gaara, mientras el se iba corriendo, me levante y me acerque a Mikari, la abrace

-Sasuke…ahhh…por favor ve por…grr… nuestro hijo...no quiero que me lo quite, no quiero que se repita lo que paso conmigo…-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-ve a buscarlo Sasuke, estaré con ella mientras vas a buscar a tu hijo con Kakashi-dijo Naruto que se acerco como pudo con su brazo lastimado

-esta bien cuidala...-le dije a Naruto

-no te preocupes-dijo colocando su cabeza de ella en sus piernas

-ya regreso...-dije dándole un beso a ella en los labios

-tráemelo te lo pido Sasuke...-ella esta debil por lo que ha pasado, salí corriendo con Kakashi ya que en el camino que salia de la casa, le avise sobre lo de ella, que llamaran una ambulancia, mientras vimos como el se subia a un auto con el bebe colocandolo en la parte trasera...

-¡Gaara!-grite el arranco el auto, Kakashi trajo un auto, nos subimos inmediatamente, ya que teniamos que detenerlo...

-Kakashi...acelera-

-eso lo se Sasuke...-el acelero el auto, aunque a lo perdimos en el momento, así que el decidió dar una vuelta al otro lado llendo al lado contrario...

-Kakashi date cuenta que vamos del otro lado-

-eso lo se por eso lo hice, así podremos chocar con Gaara e interceptarlo-

-te das cuenta que mi hijo esta ahí...-

-no te preocupes no lo golpeare duro...-dijo así que vimos enfrente el auto de Gaara en donde venia, así que chocamos de frente, me agarre a la cabeza ya que me dolia bastante, vi a Kakashi que estaba como decirlo algo inconsciente, baje del auto podía escuchar los llantos de Fugaku.

-¡buaaa! ¡buaaa! ¡Buaa!-me acerque al auto con cuidado viendo a Gaara que estaba inconsciente, así que aproveche el momento, para poder abrir el auto y sacar a mi hijo, lo abrace como mi unico tesoro en el mundo...

-ya Fugaku...estas bien, mami te quiere ver otra vez...vamos-dije, mientras veía como dejaba de llorar, y acercaba sus manitas a mi cara tocándola como si supiera quien soy en realidad...

-es hora de irnos...-me gire para luego ver a Gaara apuntandome con la pistola en la frente

-dame al bebe ahora...me lo llevare y no sabran nada de el-

-antes muerto que darte a mi hijo-

-entonces tu lo pediste...-dijo el cerre mis ojos protegiendo a mi hijo, pero no senti nada cuando los abri note como Gaara soltaba el arma al momento y luego caía al suelo sin vida...

-estas bien...-

-K-Kakashi...si gracias...-

-tenemos que irnos al hospital rápido...Itachi me llamo y me dijo que a Mikari la llevaron de urgencia, ya que como aun no se había recuperado de su embarazo se estaba desangrando...así que ahora la deben de estar atendiendo en urgencias-

-vamos necesito que vea que tengo a nuestro hijo...-dije viendo a mi niño dormir, esperamos a que unas ambulancias y policias llegaran en la ambulancia me trasportaron al momento de entrar, atendieron a mi hijo, al igual a mi, cuando llegue a la sala, estaba mi madre, Naruto que tenia vendado su brazo, Itachi con Yue y el pequeño Kyo...

-Sasuke que bueno que estas bien...-dijo mi madre abrazándome

-si estoy bien no pasa nada...mira el es mi hijo Fugaku...-dije viendo a mi madre sorprenderse por el nombre, ella vi a mi hijo que lo tenia en brazos...

-que hermoso...-

-¿Cómo esta Mikari?-

-aun no nos han dicho nada de su estado...-dijo Itachi que estaba con Yue

-esta bien...Naruto...lamento haberte metido en esto ahora estas así por ayudarme-

-no importa...yo lo hice porque quería ayudarte y salvar a mi sobrino-

-gracias...-

-ella esta bien...-dijo llegando Tsunade

-en serio...pero que le paso-

-ella con el golpe que recibio en la caido, provoco que se desangrara ya que no se había curado por completo, pero no pasa nada-

-gracias puedo pasar a verlo...o mejor dicho podemos pasar a verla-dije señalando a mi hijo

-si claro pasen...-dijo llevandonos a los dos, nos dejo en el cuarto, mientras a el lo recostaba junto a ella

-mira es tu mami...no te preocupes ella esta bien...-

-Sasuke...-dijo ella abriendo sus ojos, me acerque a ella, viendola a los ojos

-estas bien...mira aquí esta Fugaku...-dije ella acerco su mano al bebe

-gracias pensé que no volveria a ver...-dijo ella derramando lagrimas

-no pienses en eso, ahora el esta aquí con nosotro ahora si podemos ser una familia-

-eso lo se...-dijo ella apoyandose para sentarse

-ten cuidado...-dije ayudandola

-estaré bien...si te preguntas si esto tuvo consecuencias no, claro que voy a poder tener mas hijos...-dijo ella alegremente mientras abrazaba a Fugaku, vi como se bajaba una parte de su bata por su hombro y dejaba a la vista uno de sus senos, acerco al bebe para que tomara leche...

-te ves hermosa de esa manera-

-gracias al parecer tiene mucha hambre…-dijo ella observándome mientras acercaba una mano a mi cara acariciándola…

-te amo, me haz dado una familia…la que siempre he deseado…-dije besando su mano

-dime ¿Qué paso con Gaara?-

-el murió…-repondi a lo cual ella se sorprendió

-ya veo…creo que ese era su destino-

-así como el de nosotros estar juntos como una familia-

-si un destino que nos junto para siempre-dijo ella acercandose a mi besándome en los labios, sabia que desde la conoci nada volvió a ser igual mas ahora con nuestra familia que ira creciendo…

Notas finales:

Bueno aquí esta el que faltaba ahora el epilogo espero no tardar mucho nos vemos bye

Me da tristeza al saber que nadie me deja comentario pero lo único que me alegra es que estoy apunto de terminar mi primera obra maestra pero solo espero que si puedan dejarme por lo menos un comentario

"_Epilogo~_

_Collar del Destino"_


	22. Collar del destinoPrincipio…

Notas del capitulo._

Bueno ya aquí el ultimo capitulo de esta hermoso fic que ha sido el primero de todos los que tengo que he terminado me da tristeza ya que ha sido uno de mis tantos favoritos, espero sea de su agrado y espero sus comentario al final eso si les digo comenzare uno nuevo, el cual les diré el nombre del final…

Bueno no los retraso con el capitulo, aquí los dejo…

_**Epilogo **_

_**Collar del destino~Principio…**_

~5 años después~

Mikari Pov

Todo había pasado de maravilla, mi familia era lo mejor después de lo ocurrido con Gaara todo aquello malo quedo en el pasado, a los 3 meses de que nacio Fugaku mi madre di a luz un hermoso bebe como la viva imagen de mi nuevo padre, recuerdo cuando estábamos en casa cuando mi madre comenzó con sus contracciones…

~…Flash Black…~

_~…Años atrás…~_

_Después de 3 meses desde que me recupere y también había hablado con Sasuke de lo que me hizo Gaara el estaba realmente molesto…_

_-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-me dijo estaba molesto se notaba_

_-no quería preocuparte además no quería verte molesto-dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y le daba leche de pecho a Fugaku _

_-eso lo se pero debiste decírmelo…ese maldito-dijo entre dientes_

_-Sasuke yo no podía poner en riesgo la vida de nuestro hijo y tuve que hacerlo no podía luchar contra el, en el estado que estaba así que tuve que entregarme a el o mejor dicho dejar que me tome como suya-dije viendo a mi hijo que succionaba la leche tranquilamente, mientras tenia agarrado uno de mis dedos_

_-…lamento no haber llegado a tiempo-dijo alzando mi cara y dándome un casto beso en los labios_

_-esta bien lo que importa es que llegaste antes de que el me llevara a otro lugar-dije acariciando su mejilla…_

_-gracias a ti por mi hijo…por protegerlo-dijo el acariciando su pequeña cabeza recuerdo cuando mi madre me mostró fotos de Sasuke cuando era bebe y es la viva imagen de Sasuke, ambos observábamos como dormía Fugaku y lo lleve a su cuna cuando un grito nos saco de nuestro pensamiento y era el de mi madre…_

_-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-_

_Bajamos al momento de escucharlo y vimos como se agarraba el vientre para de no se por Sasuke que la sostuvo ella ubiera caio al suelo…_

_-¡madre!-_

_-Sasuke…ahhh…llévame al hospital…ahora…ahhhh-_

_-esta bien vamos…Mikari ayúdame mientras voy a buscar a Fugaku y las cosas de mi madre-_

_-si esta bien…vamos mama-la lleve al auto la senté en la parte trasera, mientras afuera espere a Sasuke que estaba llegando con Fugaku y las cosas de mama y del bebe al igual que las de Fugaku_

_-te ayudo vamos ahora-dije mientras nos ibamos al hospital en el camino llame a mi abuela para que nos esperara en el hospital al igual que mi padre y mis hermanos nos vieran ahí mismo, al llegar al momento se la llevaron a lo que es la sala de partos mi padre había entrado con ella…_

_-ya veras que esta bien-dije animando a Sasuke_

_-eso lo se…se que es fuerte igual que otra-_

_-ya me conoces demasiado señor Uchiha-_

_-tu eres mi esposa eres la señora Uchiha-dijo dandome un casto beso, así terminamos por esperar a que todo saliera bien, pasaron horas y ahí estaban mi padre saliendo con un vultito en vuelto en una manta azul_

_-muy bien…aquí esta su hermano de ustedes-_

_-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto Naruto _

_-se llama Taiyou que significa sol, espero les guste a ambos se parece a Naruto cuando nacio excepto por las marquitas que no tiene-dijo mi padre todo era normal en mi casa, mi madre era madre por 5 vez ya que el primero fue Itachi, le siguió Sasuke, aunque ella no halla tenido a Naruto también es su hijo, luego fui yo y por ultimo Taiyou…_

_~…Fin del flash Black…~_

Ahora el primero en la lista es el hijo de Yue e Itachi de nombre Kyo de 4 años, era un niño serio y alegre había sacado casi lo mismo que ambos, la segunda es Saki hija de Sakura y Naruto ella tiene la edad de 4 años es muy dulce pero oculta su faceta de agresiva como lo es Sakura, pero de igual manera saco algo de Naruto sus ojos azules su imperactividad al igual su ternura bueno eso fue de ambos, el otro es Kushina de 3 años ella quedo igual a su verdadera madre de Naruto, la misma persona Sakura había quedado sorprendida, el siguiente esta mi hijo Fugaku de igual 4 años el es igual la viva imagen de Sasuke, como me lo imaginaba pero la actitus que la cual es mía la saco de mi, mi actitud amistosa entre otras cosas, pero el semblante serio de Sasuke, pero de igual manera saco su sonrisa la cual me cautiva, pero lo mas extraño es cuando su mirada cambia como a la de mi verdadero padre, ya mi madre me había mostrado una que otra foto de el, donde siempre estaba serio o en algunas ocasiones pero me encanta verlo así de esa manera, Taiyo que solo tenia 4 años de edad era igual a Minato…

-Mikari…no entiendo porque no haz vuelto a quedar embarazada de Sasuke-dijo Yue

-es verdad Mikari-dijo Sakura

-bueno es algo raro, es solo que pensé en Fugaku ya que el era pequeño todavía y tenia que cuidarlo-dije ya que ella lo decía por una de las dos bebes que habían de 1 año, ambas bebes eran de Yue el de 10 meses era de nombre Karin, ellos decidieron ponerle así por Karin ya que le debian mucho, yo les había pedido que me dejaran ese nombre pero ellos me lo pidieron para su hija, luego la otra bebe de nombre Minami de igual 1 año, uno se parecía a ella y la otra se parecía a Itachi en forma femenina

-es algo difícil como les dije pensé en Fugaku ya que el estaba muy pequeño, solo en algunas ocasiones solo teniamos rozones no llegabamos a mas-dije recordando

_~…Flash Black…~_

_Estábamos en el cuarto descansando después de un duro día, estaba sentada en la cama, observando al pequeño bebe que dormia en la cuna mi hijo Fugaku, de apenas 1 año de nacido, sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda…_

_-Sasuke…ahh-gemi al sentir como besaba mi cuello_

_-Mikari te amo-dijo suspirando e inhalando mi aroma _

_-yo también te amo demasiado Sasuke-dije el me recosto en la cama, mientras una mano pasaba por mi muslo delineándolo se sentía bien, se acerco a besar mis labios y luego otra vez a mi cuello, después de aquello el bajo su mano a mi intimidad masajeandola_

_-te deseo-dijo pasando su lengua por mi oreja estremeciéndome, siempre me derretia a sus encantos de el pero esta vez no podía _

_-Sasuke…n-no…para…-dije alzandome y acomodandome mi ropa_

_-Mikari siempre haces que me quede con las ganas-_

_-es solo que pienso en Fugaku, el apenas es pequeño no quiero quedar embarazada tan pronto-_

_-eso lo se por eso te voy a esperar-dijo el dandome un casto beso en los labios, mientras ambos observabamos a nuestro hijo dormir pacíficamente…_

_~…Fin del flash Black…~_

-mami, tengo sed…-dijo una vocesita que me sacaba de mis pensamientos, era mi hijo, mi adoración, Fugaku que llegaba de la mano de Kushina era la hija de Sakura de 3 años de edad, al año de que Saki naciera ella volvió a quedar embarazada y de una niña otra vez, ahora la notaba un poco diferente algo me decía que estaba embarazada…

-anda a la cocina ahí esta la abuela mikoto…dile que les de un poco de jugo…tu también tienes sed no es así Kushina-

-hai…tía-

-ya veo…vallan-ellos se fueron a la cocina, a pedir jugo para ambos

-Sakura ya fuiste a buscar los resultados de tus analisis-

-no aun no…saben me siento mas gorda de lo inusual, pero no se si es eso-

-Sakura será mejor que vallas a buscar los resultados y consultes si no Naruto-Kun se preocupara-dijo Yue

-si los iré a buscar…no se preocupes-

-oigan saben ¿Por qué Sasuke y Naruto nos pidió que nos reunieramos?-

-bueno eso…no te ha dicho nada Sasuke entonces-dijo Sakura

-no entiendo-

-cuando el llegue te dira-dijo Yue cuando se escucho abrirse la puerta dejando ver a Naruto, detrás de el Itachi y Sasuke, al igual a mi padre, me levante de donde estaba y le di un casto beso en los labios a Sasuke, como bienvenida que le hacia cada día cuando llega de trabajar…

-bienvenido-dije el se quito su saco para ponerlo en el sofa

-gracias por recibirme…como todos los dias-

-¡papi!-escuche la voz de Fugaku corriendo a su padre abrazándolo

-hola mi campeón como te portaste hoy-

-bien obedecí en todo a mama, me comí todas mis verduras eso lo juro-

-muy bien…te prometo llevarte luego a comer algo como recompenza-

-cuando regreses del viaje papi me llevaras-dijo Fugaku a lo cual me quede en shock ya que no entendía que viaje decía el

-Sasuke ¿Qué viaje?-

-sobre eso…mañana me voy de un viaje de negocios casi por 10 meses…-dijo finalizando, ya que no podía creer que no me lo halla dicho y si a nuestro hijo el también me lo oculto…

-¡cuando pensabas decírmelo!-dije molesta

-mami…-

-callate…Sasuke porque me lo ocultaste pensé que después de estos años me tendrías mas confianza pero veo que no-

-mami…snif…snif perdon…-mi hijo estaba llorando por mi culpa, me acerque abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente

-perdóname hijo es que estoy un poco molesta, pero no contigo-

-mami…-dijo secandose las lagrimas

-Mikari trate de decirtelo pero las palabras se me travaban en mi carganta no podía hablar, mas que tenia miedo de tu reacción-

-ahora por ocultarlo tengo otra reacción…Sasuke… ¡te odio, vete si es lo que quieres, no me interesa, vete largate de una vez no quiero verte!-le grite con todo el dolor de mi corazon ya que si me dolía que no me dijera nada, así que fue en ese momento que me fui a mi cuarto a encerrarme y comenzar a llorar ya que después de tanto tiempo no lloraba de esta manera como ahora lo hago…

Sasuke Pov

Ahora si me había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata muy grande aunque me sentí mal por no haberle dicho nada a ella de que iba a irme de viaje…

-hijo nosotros nos iremos a pasear a cenar algo afuera…para que tu y ella puedan arreglarse-

-gracias madre…Fugaku comportante con la abuela mikoto-

-si lo se papi…iré a despedirme de mami…-dijo corriendo a las escaleras, mientras me quede en la sala esperando

Fugaku Pov

Estaba llegando al cuarto de mami, ella se había molestado con papi, no me gustaba nada de eso que pelearan pero que le podía hacer…

-mami…estas bien-dije entrando al cuarto de mi mami

-Fugaku si estoy bien…pensé que ya te habias ido a cenar afuera con tus tios y abuelos-dijo secadonse las lagrimas que tenia resbalandose por ambos lados de su cara tan hermosa como la de la abuela mikoto

-si ya nos vamos es solo que no me quería ir sin despedirme de ti mami-

-esta bien entiendo pero la proxima vez no tardes mucho ve te deben estar esperando-

-hai…mami te traere algo para comer…como no se lo veo con la abuela mikoto…-

-no te preocupes-

-mami debes comer algo-dije haciendo pucheros

-esta bien traime lo que quieres-dijo acariciando su cabeza

-nos vemos mami…quiero pedirte algo-

-lo que quieras-

-no te molestes con papi…el solo quería que mami no sufriera-

-esta bien hijo nos vemos al rato-dijo ella me despedí con un beso en la mejilla, baje y me fui con mis parientes

-nos vemos papi-

-portate bien…-

-papi…no te molestes con mami…ella esta triste ella esta llorando-dije mi padre se sorprendio por lo ocurrido

-claro ve con ellos-dijo, tomamos rumbo a la casa de tío Itachi a comer algo, estaba preocupado por papi y mami, vire a ver a mi abuela mikoto ella solo sonrio yo entendia que me decia que no me preocupara por ella...

Sasuke Pov

Una vez que ellos se fueron fui al cuarto en donde lo compartia con ella, mientras entraba podía seguir escuchando algunos sollozos por parte de ella, a lo cual me llamo la atencio, con mucho cuidado me acerque hablarle...

-Mikari...-ella se levanto viendome pero al momento se levanto

-¿Qué quieres? Pensé que ya te habías ido-

-no mañana es el viaje no quiero que ambos estamos peleando, hasta Fugaku me lo pidio-

-igual a mi, pero Sasuke no me tuviste confianza ni la mas minima idea de cómo iba a sufrir al saber que mañana te vas de viaje-dijo ella mientras se iba acercando a lo que es la puerta pero la acorrale ella quedo de pecho a la puerta mientras baje a besar su cuello

-S-Sasuke...ahhh-

-Mikari te amo...-

-por favor...ahhh...no me hagas...esto...ahhh...mmm...te amo...-la voltee ella tenia su cara teñida de un lindo rojo como me gustaba, ella estaba un poco apenada...

-lo lamento por no decirte nada...-

-te amo solo quiero que confies en mi-

-eso lo se...ahora solo quiero que esta noche sea de nosostros solamente-dije besando su cuello

-mmm...claro solo dame 5 minutos...tengo algo que ponerme que Ino me regalo junto con Sakura y Yue-dijo sensualmente, mientras ella se iba al baño, me senté en la cama, a esperar a que ella llegara pasaron 10 minutos cuando ella salio del baño con un vestido de dormir muy sensual para mi gusto, mientras encima tenia lo que era como un chaleco del mismo color que del vestido como de color rojo ahora si cuando la vi pude notar toda la sensualidad que tenia ella, y en mi entrepierna tenia ya un gran problema, ella se acerco a mi caminando con sensualidad inigualable, mientras tiraba el chaleco al suelo y se sentaba encima de mi...

-te gusta mi nueva ropa de dormir ... Sa-su-ke-kun...–dijo en susurro cerca de mi oreja pasando su lengua me estremecía ya de verdad tenia un grave problema en mi entrepierna...

-me encanta-ella paso su mano por mi camisa desabotonandola y besándome con pasión, mientras de verdad me quitaba la ropa, ella fue bajando con besos hasta llegar a mi pantalón en donde lo desabotóno nunca crei que fuera hacer eso...

-M-Mikari...-

-shhh...tranquilo...quiero hacerlo-dijo dándome un casto beso y volviendo a su trabajo

-ahhh...-gemí al sentir su mano de ella encima acariciandolo, mientras ella lo sacaba y comenzaba a sentir si lengua que recorria de arriba y abajo desde la punta como si fuera una paleta

-ahhh...mmm...ahhh...Mikari-

-te deseo Sasuke...-dijo senti como ella lo metia a su boca y comenzaba un sube y baja al momento, me sentía en la gloria, podía sentir como estaba llegando al clímax...

-ahhh...me corro...¡Mikari!-grite de placer ya que me corrí en la boca de ella, la mire con mi respiración agitada ella se trago todo nunca pensé que ella fuera hacer algo de esa manera...

-te amo-

-yo más-dije me acerque a darle un beso hermoso, la jale de la cintura, para pararme con ella y pasar mis manos por su cuerpo y bajándole los tirantes de su vestido...

-S-Sasuke...mmm-la recosté en la cama la bese con una pasión desenfrenada mientras paseaba mi mano por su muslo fue pasándolo por la parte baja y sintiendo su humedad de ella que era inigualable, me separe del beso para verla mientras desataba el liston que tenia por delante del vestido

-estas toda húmeda-

-ahhh...mmm-gemí al sentir como tocaba aquella parte, fui bajando el vestido de ella para deshacerme de el y dejarla solo con ropa interior

-te ves hermosa-

-gracias...Sasuke-segui besándola con pasión, mientras fui bajando hasta su ropa interior para después despojarla de ella y bajar con besos en uno de sus pezones para poder atraparlo entre mis dientes...

-ahhh...sasuke...mmm-se aferro a mis cabellos, fui haciendo circulos en el, dejandolo ensalivado y pase al otro de igual manera lo deje baje con besos humedos por todo su abdomen, llegue a su parte baje pase mi lengua por lo largo y posar mis dientes en su clítoris de ella, ella estaba bastante excitada, se movía mucho debajo de mi, me alce atrapar sus labios, fui bajando mi mano pero ella me detuvo…

-Mikari…-

-no es necesario-

-no entiendo…-dije ella abrió sus piernas metiendo un dedo en su interior y mostrándome que ya estaba lista, que ella misma se había preparado

-tu misma te preparaste-

-si no quería perder mas tiempo…te amo Sasuke…Hazlo…déjame tu recuerdo, todo tu ser déjalo impregnado en mi-dijo, comencé a entrar en ella, arqueo su espalda al contacto…

-se que te va a doler ya que…no hemos tenido nada que ver…-

-eso lo se tonto…solo hazlo…mmm…rápido-dijo ella a lo cual agarre sus manos las cruce por mi cuello y luego las pase sus piernas en mi cadera y de ahí, luego la alce de las caderas y entrar en ella completamente ella solo se encogio ocultando su rostro en mi cuello…

-S-Sasuke…mmm…muévete-dijo en susurro

-como digas mi, hermosa esposa-dije comenzando un vaivén lento primero ella se aferraba a mis cabellos

-Sasuke…ahhh…ahhhhhhhh…te amo…-dijo ella, me alce con ella para pegarla a la pared, ella dio un gemido de dolor por el golpe

-esto te a va encantar…-dije, saliendo de ella, volteandola dejandola de cara a la pared, mientras agarraba sus nalgas y las abria dejando lo que era a la vista su orificion, me acerque a pasar mi lengua ella se estremeció al contacto de aquello…

-Sasuke…ahhh…mmm…hazlo…-dijo como suplica

-shhh…solo disfruta-dije me alce un momento yendo a buscar unas cosas ella se quedo en la misma posicion que estaba antes

-…Sasuke…-dijo, pero antes de que volteara le cubrí sus ojos con un listón azul

-tranquila esto te gustara…-dije en susurro, agarre lo que era una bandeja que tenia hielo, al igual fresas con chocolate

-¿Qué vas hacer?-pregunto ella estremeciendose, yo no le conteste solo agarre un hielo y lo pase por sus pezones, ella hizo su cabeza para atrás con lo que acababa de sentí…

-ahhhh…esta frío-dijo

-ahora lo sentiras mejor…-dije baje el hielo a su clítoris de ella pasandolo

-¡ahhhh! ¡Sasuke!-

-tranquila…solo disfruta como dije-lleve el hielo a su parte de atrás, lo pase por ese lugar con mi boca lo agarre y baje a su entreada lo fui pasando lentamente, podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban por la tortura que le hacia, fui ingresando el hielo en su entrada lentamente haciendo penetraciones con mi lengua y saboreando como el hielo se derretía dentro de ella…

-Sasuke…mmm…esta frío…ahhhh-

-quieres fresas…-dije acerque una a mi boca tenia chocolate, la acerque y ella, mordió, así la fresa se junto con nosotros para sentir el sabor dulce de nuestros labios…

-te deseo…-dije, note como de sus piernas desendia un líquido sabia que era el hielo que le había puesto, así que no podía aguantar mas, así que la embestí de una sola, ella hizo su cabeza para atrás al momento…

-¡motto…motto…motto…ahhhhh!-grito de placer, agarre sus caderas para acelerar las embestidas, mientras ella tenia como puño sus manos ya que no podía aguantar el placer que le da, peque mi pecho a su espalda agarrando sus pechos de ella y los masajeaba ya sentía que llegaba al clímax…

-ya casi…grr…te amo…-dije

-yo también…Sasuke…te amo…¡ahhhhhh Sasuke!-grito de placer al llegar al clímax, sus paredes de ella me paresaron y termine por derramarme dentro de ella, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares, salí de ella con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, me recosté en la cama, ella con una mano se quito el vendaje y se fue acercando a mi lentamente…

-no creas que te dejare descansar-dijo se sentó encima de mi auto-penetrandose

-¡Mikari!-grite de placer

-¡ahhhhh…mmm…!-comenzó a cabalgar encima de mi apoyando sus manos en mi pecho con mucho cuidado, me senté un momento y la abrace para recostarlar y abrir sus piernas hasta no poder mas y alzar sus caderas, ella se aferraba a la cama, podía ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas ya que eso significa que estaba completamente excitada mas de la comisura de sus labios salía lo que era un hilito de saliva, podía sentir como entraba mas afondo dentro de ella…

-ahhhh…Sasuke…motto…motto…-gimió-¡OH dios…mmm…Sasuke ahhh!-gimió por lo alto

-solo un poco mas…grr-me acerque mas a ella, alcanazando sus labios un poco…

-mghmgh…-se podía escuchar como ella ahogaba los gemidos en el beso, tan apasionada sabia que esta era un recuerdo que me llevaria siempre ya que ella estaria pasmada en mi corazon mientras yo estare en el de ella

-¡Sasuke! ¡ahhhhhhh!-grito llegando al clímax

-¡Mikari!-yo también llegue nuevamente derramandome dentro de ella, cai levemente encima de ella, soltando y dejando sus piernas a los lados de mi cadera

-te amo…-

-yo también cada día mas…-dije acariciando su cara, salí de ella y la recosté a mi lado…

-te deseo el mejor de los viajes-

-yo lo único mas valioso que me llevo es esta noche…estas tatuada en mi cuerpo-

-también tu lo estas…-dijo ella quedando dormida al instante, yo la abrace con fuerza mientras también me dejaba llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…

Naruto Pov´s

-ahhh…Naruto…motto-solo se escuchaba la voz de Sakura gimiendo ya que era por ahora antes del viaje mi ultima noche, con ella así que me llevábamos como 1 hora haciendo el amor

-S-Sakura…grr…-ella estaba de cuatro tenia agarrada sus caderas con mucha fuerza, ya que estaba aumentando las embestidas a mas no poder quería perder las pocas energias que tenia además parecer que Sakura es la que tiene mas energía que yo lo cual es mas extraño…

-solo un…poco mas…Sakura grr…-

-Naruto…ahhh…mmm…ya no…aguanto…ahhhh-

-tranquila…solo un poco mas…¡Sakura!-grito de placer

-¡Naruto, ahhhhh!-ella igual grito de placer, ella giro su rostro para ser besada por mi, salí de su interior con mucho cuidado…

-te noto…cansada…-

-estoy bien…no pasa nada…-dijo ella con su respiración agitada

-te voy a extrañas mucho…-dije

-yo también, llegare un poco tarde a despedirme de ti ya que iré a recoger unos resultados de unos analisis Yue me va acompañar a buscarlos-

-te sientes mal-

-ultimamente, pero no quería decirtelo ya que te preocuparias como ahora-

-claro que me iba a preocupar ya que eres mi esposa, tu y mis hijas son lo mas importante en esta vida

-te entiendo…pero no te preocupes te prometo que no es nada malo…-dijo ella dandome un casto beso en los labios, mientras nos recostabamos a dormir ya que ambos estabamos cansados…

~…Aeropuerto…~

Sasuke Pov´s

Todos nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, hasta ahora ya que Sakura acababa de llegar ya que tiene que hablar con Naruto…

-Sakura…dile a Naruto lo que te dijeron-dijo mi madre

-Naruto…recuerdas lo que te dije anoche…fui a buscar los resultados-

-dime ¿Qué paso?-

-estoy embarazada…tengo 3 meses…y al parecer son gemelos…-dijo ella alegremente dejando a un Naruto shockeado…

-¡voy a ser papa…vamos a se padres Sakura!-grito Naruto de alegria, me gire a ver a Mikari que estaba con Fugaku agarrada de la mano

-pues entonces es hora de despedirnos-dijo ella en suspiro, me acerque a ella atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso

-me llevo el mejor recuerdo de anoche…impregnado en mi cuerpo…-

-Sasuke…te amo-dijo abrazándome

-…snif…oto-san…snif…oto-san…-era Fugaku quien lloraba junto a su madre

-no llores los hombre no lloran lo recuerdas…-dije cargandolo

-eso lo se…snif…me prometes que cuando regreses los tres podremos jugar juntos…si oto-san-

-dalo por hecho…solo quiero pedirte un favor, el cual es…cuida de tu madre…se un hombre, se el hombre de la casa junto a tu abuelo y tíos…prometeme que en mi ausencia cuidaras de tu madre…-

-lo prometo…palabra de hombre-dijo estrechando manos como todos unos hombres, lo baje y abrace a Mikari, por la cintura quería sentir su calor antes de irme…

-te extrañare…-

-yo también…ten cuidado…cuidate Sasuke…-dijo dandome un casto beso en los labios

_-pasajeros con destino a New York pasen al puerta 5, el avion estará por salir dentro de 30 minutos…-_escuchamos como llamaban a las personas que era nuestro vuelo, así que al momento me acerque a mi madre, me despedí de ella, al igual de mi hermano, de todos…

-vamos Naruto, ya es hora-dije viendo a Naruto que estaba abrazando a Sakura

-…Teme no podemos suspender el viaje hasta que nazcan mis bebes…-

-no Dobe…lo sabes ahora vamos-dije agarrandolo para poder llevarselo a arastras a la puerta, ya estaba entrando y acomdando sus cosas el avión ya iba a despegar de un momento a otro, así que Naruto se quedo dormido de un momento a otro, así aproveche a dormir ya que seria algo largo el viaje, pero siempre estaba pensando en Mikari la mujer que amo, al igual en mi hijo Fugaku, sabia que iba a ser un viaje de los mas largos del mundo…

Mikari Pov´s

Solo me quedo observando la puerta de abordaje, el ya se había ido…

-Mikari…vamos…-dijo mi madre que estaba detrás de mi

-si vamos…regresemos a casa Fugaku…-dije, mi hijo estaba sonriente de todos modos, así que lo abrace y nos fuimos, sabia que iba a ser 10 meses muy duros al no tener a Sasuke conmigo…

~…1 mes después…~

Mikari Pov´s

Últimamente no me había sentido bien, desde que se fue Sasuke, aunque tenia a la persona que me cuidaba que era mi hijo Fugaku, el le había prometido a Sasuke que me cuidaria y lo ha estado haciendo de maravilla…

-mami…estas bien…-dijo el que me abrazo

-si no es nada, solo me siento cansada…-

-segura mami…te noto palida-mi hijo estaba preocupado de verdad

-estare bien…vamos-dije me levante de la cama, para ir a la puerta pero no pude dar un paso mas, ya que todo se volvió negro…

_¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! ¡AYUDA TÍO ITACHI, ABUELA…TODOS!_

Podía escuchar los gritos de mi hijo al igual sus lagrimas como caían en mi cara…

Fugaku Pov´s

Me había asutado así que corrie y busque a mi tío Itachi…

-tío mi madre…se desmayo…-dije mientras el corrio conmigo al cuarto y la vio tirala la cargo y la llevo a la cama, vimos como ella despertaba…

-mmm… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba mientras nos veía me acerque y la abrace

-mami….tenia miedo de que te pasara algo-dije llorando

-ya paso mi niño…me desmaye Itachi-dijo a mi tío

-si…ya es la segunda ves que pasa en el mes…segura que no estas-dice, ve que mi mama saca una cajita y se levanta

-Fugaku quédate con tu tío-dice mirando al tío Itachi mientras vi que ella se iba paso como media hora y vi que salio del baño mi madre

-Itachi….tienes el numero de Sasuke-dice viendolo

-si… ¿Qué paso?-dice

-mira, la prueba-le entra algo a mi tío que no sabia que es

-Mikari…no me digas que…-dice sorprendido

-si…estoy embarazada…tendre otro bebe-dice sonriendo y ve que me abraza

-mami…tendre un hermanito-dije sonriendo

-si…vas a tener un hermano-dice mientras me besa mi frente

-viva tendre un hermano-dije abrazándola fuerte

-ahora solo falta comunicarme con Sasuke-dice mi mami, mientras la sigo abrazando y sonrie con ella acompañandola en su alegria…

Notas finales:

Aquí esta mi capitulo espero que les halla gustado, aquí les dejo el nombre de los bebes de Sakura y Mikari nos vemos en el siguiente que es el final nos vemos

Epilogo~Collar del destino~Final…

Nombre de los gemelos de Sakura…

Niña: Hasu

Niño: Ryoga

Nombre de la bebe de Mikari:

Niña: Marina


End file.
